The Kingdom Hearts Pranks
by Lux-Nero
Summary: The Kingdom hearts cast start playing different pranks all around. From dyeing Riku's hair, to the attack of the fangirls! Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Vyser: All right, here's my first comedy fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters.

**Chapter 1: Let the Pranks Begin!**

It was the day before April fool's day on destiny islands. Sora was in school, dozing on and off during his English 2 class. School was done once the school theme music was heard and instantly the school was empty. Sora was heading home, when he decided that he'd make a small detour to the nearby store that carried many different types of jokes for the great prankster. You see all year round, Sora was the target for many insidious pranks and now was the time for his revenge. When Sora entered the joke shop he went up to the counter.

"Hey Zeek," Said Sora as Zeek (from another fanfic that I wrote) turned around.

"Ah, Sora, is it that time of the year again?" Asked Zeek the silver haired teen.

"Yup, and I need your best pranks for this year," Answered Sora.

"Well follow me," Said Zeek as Sora followed him through the isles. "How's about some hair dyeing shampoo?"

"What color?" Asked Sora as he took a bottle of the weird stuff.

"That's the thing. It reacts differently to the color of the person's hair," Explained Zeek.

"Alright I'll take it," Said Sora as he took three bottles.

"Next we have some classics like the jumping snakes from the peanut can," Offered Zeek.

"Nah, I need something more modern," Replied Sora.

"Well then, how bout some of these?" Asked Zeek as he held a bag that had different colored candy in it.

"What are these?" Asked Sora.

"These happen to be the latest joke candy that can actually temporally turn teeth black," Explained Zeek as Sora took the bag.

"Now I need something big for the finisher," Said Sora.

"I've got just the thing," Said Zeek as he momentarily disappears into the back for a second and returns with many gifted wrapped boxes. "These are on special today, buy five get five free."

"And these are?" Asked Sora as he took one of the boxes.

"Mysterious Presents are what they're called," Said Zeek. "Not even I know what's in them, the company made them like this."

"You sure they're pranks?" Asked Sora.

"If they aren't pranks, they wouldn't be here," Said Zeek.

"All right I'll take them all," Said Sora as Zeek began to put them all in plastic bags. "Put this on my tab okay?"

"Got'cha, oh and here," Said Zeek as he tossed Sora a hand buzzer, "Just a little something extra."

"A hand buzzer, that's an old trick," Said Sora.

"True, but that is a special one," Said Zeek, "It actually can gently shock someone."

"Well thanks," Said Sora as he left for home.

Two hours later after Sora had eaten dinner and finishing his homework, Sora quietly returns to his school to prepare the pranks. Sora first heads to the boy's locker rooms and replaces all the regular shampoo containers with the hair dyeing shampoo. Next he headed to the teacher lounge to drop off the candy and signed a tag with anonymous. Finally, he dropped off the presents that could possibly have the last pranks in the school office each labeled to be sent to each of his friends.

"This is going to be classic," Thought Sora as he retreated back to his home.

The night came and went. When Sora arrived at school the next morning, he was grinning for the enjoyable day that was coming his way. His first class, PE, went by without a breeze because he was playing soccer. Riku was also in Sora's PE class. When the guys decided to take showers, Sora skipped today's shower and quickly put on deodorant and exited the locker room waiting for all his male classmates to exit. Many yells were heard from inside the locker room a few seconds later. When the students were forced to exit, their hair was a rainbow of colors. Riku's hair however, was very different. Riku's hair was…PINK! Sora was just laughing as he saw his friend's new hair color.

"I know you're behind this Sora," Said Riku as he headed to the office to grab a hat.

"Okay, my first prank was good, now to see if the others did well," Said Sora as he headed to his next class.

When Sora got into his next classes he automatically knew that the teachers got into the prank candy. The teachers showed their teeth, and the teeth were pitch black. Every student laughed at the site of their teacher's new black teeth. Soon it was lunchtime, by then almost every boy in the school had different color hair and most of Sora's friends opened the gifts and they received many different surprises. Selphie got sprayed in the face by water, Tidus got hit in the face by a pie pan of whipped cream, and Wakka got a lot of fake snakes shot at him from the present. Sora was just glad that he almost got everyone prank that day.

"Man could today get any better?" Sora thought to himself as Kairi approached him with a small box.

"Sora, I got you something," Said Kairi as she handed the box to Sora.

Sora carefully opened the box, as he lifted the cover he braced for impact of any kind. Nothing happened. When Sora looked in the box, there was a gold key chain that was in the shape of a dragon.

"Thanks Kairi," Said Sora as he lifted the key chain to look at it more precise. Then the key chain squirted ink into Sora's face, making it pitch black and sending him to the ground.

"April Fool's Day," Said Kairi.

"Oh, man." Said Sora as he laughed to himself about the great day.

Vyser: Well hoped you all like this. Please review, and if you want someone to be the next chapter's main prankster, then just tell who and what pranks they use (be specific).


	2. Chapter 2: Pink Haired Revenge

Vyser: Two reviews in two days, not bad for a story I made up in a dream. Any who, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Enjoy.

**Chapter 2: Pink Haired Revenge**

Riku was mad. The reason was that his hair was pink! Sora had changed the shampoo in the boys' locker room to change people's hair. Riku was able to get most of the pink dye out of his hair, but there were a few pink highlights, he kind of like them so he kept them.

"Now that is out of the way," Thought Riku as he was pacing back and forth in his room, "How am I going to get my revenge?"

Riku plopped onto his bed and began to think some more, until a small black book falls on top of his face.

"What's this," Said Riku as he looked through the little black book, "Oh, it's all my friends from the paper boy industry."

Riku was looking through all the pictures that were in the book; he remembered all the good times he had, as he was a paperboy. But he quit when he was nine, because the pay sucked, his boss never showered, and delivering newspapers just wasn't cool. Suddenly a plan just hatched into his head, and he quickly ran to the phone with the book in his hand.

Meanwhile, Sora was sitting in a tree in the nearby park, wasting time as he usually did on a Saturday. He was happy that he had prank almost everyone in the school the day before. He still had the buzzer that Zeek gave him; he even rigged it to the glove his was wearing on his right hand. He was glad to get pranked by Kairi, cause he knew he got her attention (because he really likes her). Just as Sora was dozing off, his cell phone ranged with the tune of "Simple and Clean."

"Hello," Said Sora as he placed the phone to his ear.

"Hey Sora, its Riku," Said Riku.

"You still mad about yesterday?" Asked Sora.

"It was all in good fun," Said Riku, "Listen I meeting Kairi at the movies and she asked me to see if you wanted to come."

"Sure I'll come! Where do I have to be?" Asked Sora as he jumped from the tree.

"I need you to meet at Ocean Scene Drive, I have something to do before we meet Kairi," Said Riku as he hung up his phone.

"I have to hurry," Said Sora as he put his phone away and quickly ran.

A few minutes later, Sora was at Ocean Scene Drive. The street was empty. Did Riku play a joke on him? Just as Sora thought this, Riku shows up a few yards away.

"Hey Riku!" Yelled Sora as he waved his hands in the air.

"Now my friends, attack!" Yelled Riku as many guys on bikes with the Sunday edition of the Destiny Isle Viewer in sacks were riding towards Sora with the papers ready to throw.

"Uh oh," Said Sora as he starts to run away dodging all the flying newspapers.

Sora easily dodged the newspapers, until he was trapped between a wall and the fifty paperboys. They all then throw all the newspapers they had at Sora.

"Nnnnnnnnnnoooooooooo," Yelled Sora as he did the matrix's (don't own) slow motion move movement.

The papers were flying, and Sora slowly dodged them, until he was hit in the face by one and was knocked to the ground. Soon the rest of the papers began hitting him for the next few minutes. After the paperboys left Sora wasn't too badly hurt, just a few bruises. One of the paperboys threw a rock along with a paper and it hit Sora in the leg. Riku walks behind Sora and extends his hand.

"Now we're even," Said Riku as Sora with a smile took Riku's hand with his right hand. Immediately, Riku got a quick jolt of electricity from the buzzer that Sora had in his glove. Riku was sent flying a little.

"Now we're even," Said Sora as Riku got up. When Sora saw his friend, he just laughed.

"What's so funny," Said Riku as Sora just pointed towards Riku's hair.

Riku looked into a nearby pool of water and was shocked to see that he had an………………………………………………………………………………………………(I'm really building up the suspense here, eh?) ………………………………………………………………………………………… Afro! Riku just yelled as he saw the silver (and a little tint of pink) afro he now had.

Vyser: Well that's chapter two, sorry if the story is short, or if any one who likes Riku hates how I'm treating his hair. Please review.

Riku Fan Girls: There he is! The guy who keeps messing up Riku's perfect hair!

Vyser: Oh crud! 'Vyser tries to run, but trips over a rock.' Here's trouble.

Riku Fan Girls: 'Keep whacking Vyser with picket signs with things like "Leave Riku's Hair"

Vyser: Ow! Don't do that! My eye!

Riku Fan Girls: "After five more minutes of whacking Vyser leave."

Vyser: 'Laying on ground, with many bruises and a black eye,' Why!


	3. Chapter 3?: Calls and Ghosts

Vyser: The reviews have spoken! For this chapter there is going to be a special guest appearance, I'm not going to say who or what show he/she/it is from as to not spoil the surprise. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the character that is making a guest appearance.

Chapter 3: Calls and Ghosts 

It had been a few days since the paperboy/afro incident and things were quieting down at destiny islands, or so it seemed. Tidus who was mad at Sora for getting his hair to become blue and for the banana cream pie in the face was mad. He was also mad at Riku and Kairi too because later that day he got tripped into the water by the two. Normally, Tidus wasn't a hateful person, but he decided that he needed to call in a favor of his many friends.

"Yeah, can you do this?" Said Tidus into the nearby payphone.

"No problem for thous," Started the robotic voice on the other side of the phone as Tidus hanged up the phone.

"Now is the time for the next phase of my plan," Said Tidus as a knock was heard on the outside of the phone booth. Tidus quickly poked his head out to see it was an old woman.

"Get out of the dang phone booth sonny, I need to call me an ambulance," Said the old lady as she started whacking Tidus with her cane.

"Ow! Knock it off old lady!" Yelled Tidus as he was holding his head from the old lady's cane as she was yelling.

"Oh! My…." Said the lady as suddenly she clutched her chest and suddenly fell to the ground and got quiet.

"Ah, silence," Said Tidus as he began using the phone again.

Meanwhile at Kairi's house, Kairi was laying on the couch reading a book on how to hypnotize people, when suddenly her phone started ringing. She quickly answers the phone.

"Hello," Said Kairi.

"Yes is this Tony's Pizza?" Asked a lone tone voice.

"I'm sorry but you have the wrong number," Said Kairi.

"Yeah, I like to order two large pizzas with extra olives, doughnuts, chicken," Started the voice as Kairi hung up.

Three seconds later.

"Hello?" Asked Kairi.

"Double anchovies, triple ice cream, and some deep fried squid." Continued the voice.

"Hey don't call me again," Said Kairi as she hung up again. Three seconds later the phone rang again. "Yes?"

"And I'd like some Buffalo wings with some honey mustard dipping sauce." Continued the voice.

"Okay, I'm going to say this once, this number is not for Tony's Pizza!" Yelled Kairi, "And I'm not planning on not making any pizza!"

"What! No pizza! Then I'm calling the cops!" Said the voice.

"No wait! What do you want on the pizza?" Asked Kairi as she slapped her forehead for this dumb predicament.

"Well…" Said the voice.

Apparently, the voice had more toppings when the phone was off.

"Okay, so where am I delivering these pizzas?" Asked Kairi.

"To the sun," Said the voice.

"Forget this," Said Kairi as she hung up and unplug the phone cord.

Ten minutes later, at Riku's house, Riku was working out on this various equipment when his phone was ringing.

"Yeah?" Asked Riku.

"I'm calling about the job," Said the voice.

"What job?" Asked Riku.

"Something about catching monkeys," Said the voice as Riku got a surprised look on his face.

"Wrong number dude," Said Riku as he hung up, ten seconds later the phone was ringing again. "Hello?"

"Help?" Said the voice.

"What?" Asked Riku.

"Whose this?" Asked the voice.

"Riku," Said Riku.

"You told me this was the hospital, you little…Ahh! My heart," Said the voice as a crashing sound is heard in the back ground.

"Hello?" Asked Riku.

"Hello this is Bob Striver," Said ?Bob Striver?.

"What happened to the person on the phone earlier," Asked Riku.

"You suck," Said ?Bob?. "Goodbye."

"Hey hold up!" Yelled Riku but it was too late, the dial tone was ringing. "Thank-you 69."

As the phone was ringing, Tidus was outside Riku's front door preparing a little surprise.

"Hello," Said an answering machine, "Please state your name."

"Riku," Said Riku.

"I'm sorry please repeat," Said the machine.

"Riku," Said Riku.

"I'm sorry please repeat," Said the machine.

"Oh, this sucks," Said Riku as he hung up the phone and headed out the front door.

Just as Riku opened the front door, a cat falls on top of his head. Followed by a bucket of water.

"Here's trouble," Said Riku as the cat got out its claws.

The next morning, at Sora's house, Sora is sleeping peacefully in his bed. Suddenly, his door is busted down and steam enters his room along with a robot.

"Key blade master, arise," Said the robot.

"What, oh crud!" Yelled Sora.

"Sora! Keep it down!" Yelled Sora's dad from down the hall.

"Now you listen directly to me, for I am the Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past," Said the robot ghost. "And I have come here to show you what Christmas was like."

"What in the worlds are you talking about!" Asked Sora as more steam flies into the room, "You got like a fog machine or something going?"

"This was Christmas for Sora in 1994," Said the Robot ghost as more smoke came.

Flashback 

Just robots doing the chicken dance.

End of Flashback 

"What does that have to do with anything?" Asked Sora.

"You don't remember because back then it was only a computer simulation, but now in the future robotic chickens are good at disco," Said the ghost robot.

Sora was just tired of the steam that was coming in and the robot's useless information.

"What was the author thinking writing this chapter?" Sora thought as he made his Key blade appear and starts whacking the robot.

Soon the robot was in parts on the floor, Sora noticed a little piece of paper on the floor. It was a receipt, made for by Tidus.

"I'll get Tidus next chapter," Said Sora as he went back to bed.

Vyser: I know that wasn't the best, but I've been having a stressful time and couldn't think of anything better. I thank the Cybernetic ghost (don't own) for his appearance, if you reviewers would like to submit ideas for the story I'm all ears.


	4. Chapter 4: Spring Break Pranks

Vyser: The reviews have spoken yet again! I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I hope you all will enjoy this unique chapter and sorry it took so long to update, school work sucks.

Chapter 4: Spring Break Pranks 

It was the week of spring break, and as usual Riku was going to have his annual spring break party. Everyone who was anyone in the high school would be there, Sora of course was invited and was planning to get revenge on Tidus for sending the Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas past from the Future (don't own). Anyway, the day before the party after school we find Sora at Zeek's Prank shop entering the doors and a bucket of water just fell on Sora's head.

"Very funny Zeek," Said Sora as Zeek threw him a towel.

"Ah, sarcasm," Started Zeek, "Truly is the language among the world."

"Okay, now I need some fresh new pranks for a party I'm going to tomorrow," Explained Sora.

"You mean Riku's?" Asked Zeek as Sora nodded, "I can help, I got invited."

'I thought the party was only for high school students?" Asked Sora.

"I'm only 17," Said Zeek as he walked from behind the counter.

"Really?" Asked Sora as he followed Zeek into one of the isles, "Cool, so what kind of pranks you got in mind?"

"Those are a surprise," Said Zeek as he was looking onto the shelves, "In order for this to work I'll need you to do one thing for me."

"And that would be?" Asked Sora.

"Riku is probably going to need help to set up the party," Said Zeek as he grabbed a bottle with clear liquid inside, "I need you to get him to allow us to help him setup."

"That'll be easy," Said Sora, "I'll call you when I get the word."

When Sora got home he immediately got a call from Riku saying that he needed help from for the party set up. Sora quickly volunteered himself and Zeek, and then Sora called Zeek. The stage was set, and the pranks were ready.

The next day…

Zeek had a backpack filled with the pranks he chose for the party tonight. Sora tried to take a look inside, but Zeek stopped him.

"Why can't I look?" Asked Sora as he rang Riku's doorbell.

"You'll be surprised on what will happen," Said Zeek, "Just one tip, don't drink the punch."

When Riku answered the door, he had a brown paper bag over his head.

"Hey guys," Said Riku.

"What's with the bag?" Asked Zeek.

"Don't want to talk about it," Said Riku as he was pushing Sora away who was trying to get the bag. "I'll be applying some bandages to my face, I left what you guys can do on a note on the counter."

So, after Riku headed into the bathroom and locked the door, Sora and Zeek were quickly readying the party. Well, Sora was. Zeek on the other hand was busy readying the pranks that were well hidden and ready to be activated. Sora was wrapping up the sound system while Zeek was near the punch bowl.

"Hey Zeek!" Yelled Sora as he surprised Zeek causing him to throw three bottles into the air.

"Quickly! Catch them!" Exclaimed Zeek as he and Sora dived to grab the bottles.

"What are these?" Asked Sora as he looked at the bottle he was holding.

"I had the bottles memorized, well at least two of them," Said Zeek as he was trying to figure out which bottle was which, "Great they're mixed up."

"Were you trying to spite the punch?" Asked Sora.

"What? No, one of these bottles contains a substance that changes the color of one's teeth," Explained Zeek, "While another give off a horrible bad breath."

"What's the third?" Asked Sora.

"That's the thing, one of co-workers must have slipped it in," Said Zeek.

"Okay, so we'll have to try to put these into the punch?" Asked Sora.

"Yes, or maybe the salsa for the chips," Considered Zeek, "Or we could take one of the balloons and with it with some of the liquid and throw it on Riku."

After some quick rushing, Sora and Zeek were finally done with the decorations and the pranks. None too sooner because Riku had finally came out of the bathroom with a few little bandages on his face. Soon all the guests were arriving, the music was playing. After an hour or so, people started to get into the pranks/traps, many people got hit with shaving cream whenever they tried to change the music. The instant inflatable monsters that Zeek cleverly hid inside every cub board scared others. Tidus got a special surprise when he was taking a nap on the couch that was outside, Sora shaved a huge bald line that started in the front. Sora then quickly took a picture.

"Future blackmail," Said Sora as he hid the digital camera.

Zeek and Sora weren't the only pranksters at the party. Apparently, someone had managed to put alcohol into the punch. Later Zeek had found out that Wakka and Selphie were the ones who did it. Anyway, back to the present, before the punch was alcoholified (this is my story and I'll make up words if I want to!) many people drank the punch and their teeth were the colors of the rainbow. Some of the teens liked their newly colored teeth others just laughed at the sight of their fellow students' newly colored teeth. People who stayed away from the punch ate the salsa and as Zeek had mentioned before they got terrible breath.

"Man, have these people ever heard of breath mints?" Asked Kairi towards Sora.

Even later at the party, many people were starting to sing some Karaoke on the new machine that Riku received for his last birthday. Riku was up for his singing and every girl (plus some of the fan girls who hurt me before) was cheering for Riku as he was singing.

"It's time," Said Zeek as he pulled out a small remote controlled helicopter and placed the balloon with the mysterious liquid on the opposable claw.

Zeek was steering the helicopter until it was directly above Riku. Zeek pushed a button and the balloon dropped on Riku's head and much liquid came bursting out and drenched the silver-haired teen with the strange liquid. A few seconds later, when the liquid was dried, Riku's clothes became see through! The only clothes unaffected was his black boxers, once the crowd sees this the guys are just laughing and Sora is taking another blackmail photo for later.

"Not again," Said Riku as he quickly ran into his room.

Vyser: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Sora: I know I did, cause now I have blackmail photos.

Vyser: You know that Riku's fan girls are going to want that photo to sell on the internet.

Sora: What are a bunch of fan girls going to do?

Hundreds of Riku Fan girls suddenly are marching towards Vyser and Sora. Some with clubs and others with wooden swords shaped like Riku's.

All of Riku Fan Girls: LET'S GET THAT PHOTO!

Sora: What's the best way to avoid fan girls?

Vyser: RUN! Oh before I forget, please review and if you want FF characters in this story just tell me which FF game and what age you want them to be, but a little warning, I do not know all the FF games.

Suddenly, while Zeek is still explaining all the fan girls trample him.

Vyser: Oh, my brain!


	5. Chapter 5: A Brand New Tail

Vyser: Sorry it took so long to update, I've been studying Spanish and History really hard lately. But, this isn't about me; this is about pranks that Kingdom Hearts characters pull on each other. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. Have fun!

Chapter 5: A Brand New Tail 

Ever since the party, it has been prank against prank. And soon spring break was done. Time flew; at least until school was back, then it went to slow motion as usual. Anyway, Sora and Riku were in their Algebra class; it was just the beginning of class when 'he' made an appearance.

"Can I help you young man?" Asked the Algebra teacher.

"Yeah my name's Zidane," Said Zidane (who by the way is wearing a mixture of Riku's and Sora's clothes). "I'm being transferred to this school and this is my next class."

"Of course, now to find you a place to sit," Said the teacher.

By the time the teacher began looking for a seat for Zidane, all the girls in the class were looking at Zidane's looks. While the guys were a little bit angry that all the girls were probably infatuated with the new blonde kid.

"Why don't you sit next to Sora," Said the Teacher as he pointed to the seat next to Sora.

Some of the girls started whispering, some wishes that they sat next to Zidane in stead of Sora. Zidane quickly took his place next to Sora and the teacher began doing his teaching once again.

"Hey Zidane, I'm Sora," Said Sora as he extended his hand.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that," Said Zidane as he shook Sora's hand.

After class, Sora and Zidane were the first out the room. The bell rang signaling for lunch.

"You're welcome to sit with me and my friends," Said Sora.

"I'd like that Sora," Said Zidane as many girls from the classroom pushed Sora into the nearby wall.

"Come Zidane you can sit with us in lunch," Said one of the girls as they grabbed Zidane by his arms and he started to blush.

"Why thank you, you generous ladies," Said Zidane as he and the many girls headed towards the lunchroom.

Riku came out of the classroom to find Sora still slammed into the wall. Riku just sighed and nodded his head.

"Not again Sora," Said Riku, "What have I told you about thinking you had powers of that of a ghost?"

"Not this time Riku," Said Sora as he jumped off the wall, "Some girls pushed me into the wall this time."

Riku was just embarrassed to have a friend like Sora. Anyway, the two were sitting with their friends at their usual table. They were discussing many things; Kairi and Selphie were discussing about Zidane. Wakka was trying to get Tidus to take off his hat that covered his entire hair (read last chapter if you don't understand.) Riku was looking at a magazine he managed to sneak in and Sora was just staring at the table where girls were surrounding Zidane.

"Relax Sora, I thought seeing as how I have a fan girl club," Said Riku, "You'd get used to having most of the girls ignoring you."

"Oh yeah, speaking about your fans," Said Tidus as he pushed Wakka way, "It looks like they weren't loyal enough."

When Riku turned his head he saw signs that on the back had his face covered with a red 'X' and on the other side was Zidane's pictures.

"He must pay!" Yelled Riku as he tore his magazine in half, "Awe man, and just when it was getting to the good part."

By this time, Sora had left the table and was heading over to where Zidane was, but unfortunately the girls surrounding threw Sora into a near by student. They both fell down, and Sora realized that he was thrown into Zeek.

"Hey ya, Zeek," Said Sora as he and Zeek got up.

"Nice flying Sora," Said Zeek as he dusted himself off, "What's up?"

"We got this new student and well," Started Sora.

"Let me guess, he gotten all of the attention of all the girls," Said Zeek as he started looking through his backpack, "Especially Kairi, and whenever you try to get close to talk to him, those girls hurt you. And Riku's fan girls left him to become Fans of Zidane. Stop me if I'm wrong."

"How'd you do that?" Asked Sora.

"The author just so happened to have found out plot holes," Said Zeek as he pulled out a banana. "Whoops that's my lunch, here hold for a minute."

Riku had spotted Sora and Zeek. Soon the trio had devised the most fiendish pranks ever. First they tried the simple cheese in a balloon trick; they set it up in the hallway near Zidane's locker. As soon as Zidane opened his locker, the balloon was sent flying. It was on a one way course with Zidane, which is until the Gym teacher was walking up to Zidane about his performance in gym was. The cheese balloon collided with the teacher's head, knocking him out. Looking back, they probably should have melted the cheese and check the date, cause the cheese was ten years old.

"I wondered why my locker was stinky," Said Zeek as he, Sora, and Riku ran to get the next prank ready.

Riku had the next class with Zidane, and before the teacher came in Riku set up a bucket filled with the same hair dyeing shampoo that Sora used before on him over Zidane's desk. Now the when the students came into the class and Zidane took his seat Riku activated the prank. For some apparent reason the teacher of that class threw a little yellow ball that some how hit the bucket and caused it to land on Riku, everyone in the class laughed at the site and when Riku removed the bucket his hair was now …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..(Doing the suspense thing again) ………………………………………………………………………………………. Green!

"Not again," Sighed Riku.

After school, Riku, Sora, and Zeek were outside the school's exit. Sora and Zeek tried not to laugh at Riku's hair, but to no avail. After a few glares, Zeek and Sora stopped laughing. Zeek and Riku were talking about what they should do next, while Sora took the opportunity to eat the banana that Zeek forgot to take back.

"Now what are we going to do?" Asked Riku embarrassed about his new hair color.

"I've tried the tricks I could think of but they failed," Said Zeek as Sora finished the banana and threw the peel behind him. "Sora, did you eat my banana?"

"Well," Started Sora when a yell was heard behind them.

Everyone looked to see that Zidane had just slipped on the banana peel that Sora just threw. Everyone laughed when Zidane fell straight on his back, and got dizzy for a moment.

"I'm okay," Said Zidane as he tried to get up but slipped on the banana peel again, "Now I'm not."

"Well, I didn't think that that trick would work," Said Zeek as Sora was still laughing.

Vyser: Well I hope you all liked this chapter.

Sora then runs in breathing heavily.

Vyser: What's wrong?

Sora: Riku and Zidane's fan girls are coming!

Suddenly, many fan girls can be seen running towards Vyser and Sora. Only this time with paint cans and bigger signs.

Sora: RUN!

Vyser: (while running) Before I'm hurt by the fan girls yet again, tell me if you want any Final Fantasy characters or original characters that you made. (Slips over a banana peel) Sora! I'll get my revenge!

The Fan girls then start pummeling and spraying paint on Vyser. When they left, he was bruised and was the many colors of the rainbow.

Vyser: Please review.


	6. Chapter 6: The Mystery of Zeek’s Car

Vyser: Here's another chapter, I wrote this when I didn't have internet access because I was in a Reno hotel with no internet access so I didn't see if you added any more character ideas. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or final fantasy I only own Zeek.

**Chapter: The Mystery of Zeek's Car**

Friday was finally here, and Sora was at his favorite store in town. He was talking to Zeek, who showed Sora the new car he just got. The car was a black jeep; Zeek had saved up enough money to afford to get the newly acquired vehicle.

"How much did it cost you again?" Asked Sora.

"It was priced at 15,000 munny," Said Zeek as he looked out the store window to see the car, "It took me a while but I finally got a car."

"Anyway, you got any new pranks in?" Asked Sora as Zeek was looking on a clip board.

"We got stink bombs disguised as yo-yos," Said Zeek as Sora shook his head, "Well how bout some skin dye?"

"That sounds good," Said Sora as Zeek quickly looked underneath the counter and took out two bottles of the skin dye, "It's not permanent, is it?"

"Of course not, but it takes four showers to get it out," Said Zeek, "You need anything else?"

"Yeah, got any thing that's new?" Asked Sora as Zeek looked in a box under the counter.

"You bet! We got instant hair growth!" Said Zeek as Sora got a confused look.

"How's that a prank?" Asked Sora.

"Simple my friend, if you spray it on your friends lunch, it will become like hair balls," Explained Zeek as Sora got grossed out.

"No thanks," Said Sora, "Got anything better?"

"Well, I don't understand two guys came in here earlier and bought many bottles of the hair growth," Said Zeek.

"Were they bald?" Asked Sora.

"No, their hair was crazy," Said Zeek as he dug into the box he had and pulled out a small tube, "How's about this, quick dying cement glue."

"Is that permanent?" Asked Sora as he took tube.

"Nope, it comes out with spit," Said Zeek.

"That's gross, but I'll take it," Said Sora as he handed Zeek the munny and grabbed the two new pranks and headed home for the night.

The night soon turned into day, and Sora had accidentally glued himself to the bed. But, eventually, he managed to get free and sleep until 7 am. Sora got a call and fell out of bed trying to answer the dang phone.

"This better not be a crank call," Said Sora as he picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Sora! You got to get over here, it's Zeek," Said Zeek from the other side of the phone.

"What's wrong Zeek?" Asked Sora as he was getting his clothes on.

"Just get over here!" Yelled Zeek as he hung up the phone.

After Zeek hung up the phone, Sora quickly called up Riku and Kairi and told them to meet him at Zeek's house. Riku was already up since 5 am and was bored, Kairi was still sleeping but was already awake and both said that they would meet Sora. When the trio reached Zeek's house, they saw Zeek and what appeared to be a pile of scrap metal standing in the middle of the driveway.

"Okay what's the "emergency"?" Asked Riku as the trio walked down the driveway.

"You see this?" Asked Zeek as he pointed towards the pile of scrap metal.

"This is why you got us up?" Asked Kairi, "To tell us that some polluted in your driveway."

"No, Sora remembers my Jeep, right?" Asked Zeek as Sora nodded his head. "Well this is all that's left."

Everyone looked shocked that the new car was now a new pile of scrap metal.

"Who did this?" Asked Sora.

"I don't know," Replied Zeek, "That's why I called you Sora, I tried the police, but they stopped taking my calls a long time ago."

"And why's that the police stopped taking your calls?" Asked Kairi.

"You don't really want to know," Replied Zeek, "Anyway can you guys help?"

"What's in it for us?" Asked Riku as Sora and Kairi gave him a quick glare, "What?"

"Okay, I'll give you each 85 munny," Said Zeek, "Or any free prank from the store I work for."

"Deal," Said Riku and Sora.

"What's this?" Asked Kairi as she grabbed a lock of light silver hair.

"Whose hair is that?" Asked Sora.

"Well the only two people I know who have silver hair are Riku and Zeek," Said Kairi as Zeek and Riku gulped.

"Why would I wreck my own car?" Yelled Zeek.

"And I didn't even know he had a car till this morning," Added Riku.

"You could have tried insurance fraud Zeek," Said Kairi as Zeek got mad.

"I don't have car insurance yet!" Yelled Zeek.

"Maybe we should get some breakfast first," Said Sora as his stomach growled.

"We'll head to the gas station to get some breakfast burritos," Said Zeek as he began to walk towards the nearby gas station, "I'm out of food any way."

So that's what they did, after a little bit of counting pennies and eating the greasy burritos, the group returns to Zeek's house to find that it had undergone a startling change.

"Holy Crud! My house!" Yelled Zeek as everyone except him laughed at Zeek's house. You see, Zeek's house was now covered with hair the same color as the house paint, gray!

"When did this happen?" Asked Sora who fell to ground from laughter.

Just then Zeek spots two teen boys whom looked to be in 16 both. One of the boys had blond hair and was purple and black clothes, and on his back was a guitar shaped like a huge sword. The other teen had light silver hair, was wearing mostly black clothes and they both had glowing blue/greenish eyes.

"See I told you Cloud," Said the silver haired teen, "It was fun to first destroy that guy's car and use the hair growth formula on his house."

"I still can't believe that you talked me into doing it Sephiroth(did I spell it right?)" Said Cloud.

"I used my powers to control you remember?" Asked Sephiroth as Zeek grabbed a bottle of the skin dye from the back pack that Sora had and began to walk towards Cloud and Sephiroth.

"Did you two do that to my car, and made my house hairy?" Asked Zeek as Sephiroth just laughed.

"Of course," Said Sephiroth, "We also noticed that you had a pool in the back."

"Zeek has a pool," Said Sora who had gotten up.

"Look, I want you to pay for the damages you did to my car," Said Zeek, "And I want you two fix the damage and get that hair off my house now!"

"No, but I'll do this," Said Sephiroth as he lifted his hand in the air.

Just as Sephiroth raised his hand in the air, as he did Zeek was lifted into the air. Sephiroth then threw Zeek into the air and Zeek was going to land onto his roof, but before he hit the roof Zeek had one more thing to say.

"Stay out of my pool!" Yelled Zeek just before he landed onto the roof, "Oh, my back, my back."

"Hey let's go swimming," Said Cloud, "You guys want to join us?"

"Sure," Said Riku.

"Let's get the others to come," Said Kairi as everyone except Sora left to get their bathing suits and friends.

"Hey Zeek you okay?" Yelled Sora.

"No my back hurts," Replied Zeek as he tried to get up but to no avail.

"Okay, I'm going to get my swim suit," Said Sora as he left to get his swimsuit.

"That's it I need to do something," Said Zeek as he noticed that he still had the skin dye. "That's it!"

Zeek quickly unscrewed the cap of the bottle and threw it into the pool, the bottle quickly sunk to the bottom. Slowly but surely the skin dye was starting to fill the pool. Soon Sora, Riku, Kairi, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Zidane, Cloud, Sephiroth, and many of Riku and Zidane fan girls everyone in their swimsuits (I'll let you decide on what kind of swimsuits they are wearing). Everyone was surprised the Zidane had a tail. After everyone quickly jumped in, Zeek finally was able to get on his feet, even though he was still weakened by Sephiroth's unique ability. Zeek was safe on the roof to see that the dye was taking effect. As soon everyone was looking at each other their screams quickly filled the air. All Zeek could think about was that now, the blue man group was about to get many new members added to their group.

Vyser: Okay, I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter, and my revenge on Sora has been complete, thanks to Zeek.

Zeek: Thanks for the complement.

Vyser: Well, read and review and I'm still looking for more characters. Preferably, I do require more females.


	7. Chapter 7: A Night Better Not to Remembe...

Vyser: I'm here with another chapter. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. Enjoy this delicious chapter.

**Chapter 7: A Night Better Not to Remember**

The annual spring dance was on Friday, Sora managed to get enough courage to ask Kairi to the dance and see accepted. Riku and Zidane were hiding from almost all of their fan girls that wanted to go to the dance with them. Tidus managed to ask a girl named Yuna from his art class to go with him. Cloud and Sephiroth who apparently who were fellow students were trying to ask any girl with in a ten foot radius of themselves. Zeek had a hard time trying to find a date as well. Wakka was unfortunately out of town for the week, and Selphie was being asked by many guys to go to the dance. When the day was done Zeek, Cloud, and Sephiroth were the only ones to not have dates. We find the trio at the entrance of the school.

"I can't believe that no one wants to go with me," Said Sephiroth.

"Why don't you just use your powers on the women?" Asked Zeek as he was looking through his backpack.

"Unfortunately, my powers only work on the women's clothes," Said Sephiroth.

"Well there has to be something that we can do," Said Cloud as he looks at a poster and quickly grabs it.

"Huh, what's that?" Asked Zeek as he and Sephiroth looked at the poster.

Apparently, the school needed volunteers to help set up for the dance. Zeek and Cloud quickly headed towards the office to sign up, while Sephiroth quickly ran around the school taking down the other posters about the volunteer work. There were only five people who volunteered, three being Zeek, Cloud, and Sephiroth, the other two were a guy named Squall who had black hair, wearing black cloths and a scar on his face, and a girl named Rinoa with black hair and wearing blue and black clothes. The setting up would take place the next day which gave Zeek, Cloud, and Sephiroth the chance to get their pranks ready.

The next day came and the trio each had their backpacks filled with their pranks, the good thing about setting up the dance had two pros. One, they would have the last laugh, and two, was that they would be able to get out of all their classes and would receive no homework. All the volunteers were in the gymnasium ready to set up the dance and the pranks.

"Hello," Said Rinoa as she looked at the list of things that needed to be done, "I'm Rinoa and we have many things to do, and little help so here's what you have to do."

Rinoa started to pass the "chores", Zeek had to climb the huge ladder and set up when the balloons were supposed to fall when the king and queen were to take the first dance. Cloud and Squall had to set up the music on the stage. Sephiroth had to set up the ornaments, while Rinoa had to sell tickets in the lunchroom. Zeek was happy that he got the job he was assigned, while standing carefully on the girders he quickly set up the net that would release the balloons. While he was filling up the balloons with air, he poured some liquids that were in this backpack.

"Well, this time I made sure that no one will get hurt like the PE coach," Thought Zeek as he continued to pour the liquid and tie the balloons.

We now see what Cloud and Squall are up to. Squall is setting up the sound systems, while Cloud is setting up a disco ball that would activate a special surprise.

"So Squall, you don't seem like the kind of person to do this," Said Cloud as he finished with the disco ball, "Why are you doing it?"

"Rinoa is my girlfriend," Answered Squall as he finished with the sound system and was getting started with the CD player, "What about you three?"

"Oh we have to do some community service, and this was the easiest thing out there," Said Cloud as he sweated and Squall didn't buy it but he just shrugged and continued to work.

Sephiroth was using his weird power to set up the decorations and the secret cannons and cameras that would make the night even more valuable.

Soon, everything was set the night of the dance was set; Zeek, Cloud, and Sephiroth were sitting on the girders waiting to spring the traps they had set. Zeek had a remote control in his hand while Cloud and Sephiroth were eating some popcorn that they brought.

"So Zeek," Said Cloud as he was going for the popcorn that Sephiroth was hogging the popcorn, "What's with the remote? Sephiroth give me that popcorn!"

"Oh it's just a little last minute prank," Said Zeek as Cloud finally gets some of the popcorn, "I take it that you two did the same?"

"Oh yeah," Said Sephiroth as the music got louder.

"Quiet, their announcing who the King and Queen are," Said Cloud as Rinoa came up to the stage microphone.

"And this dance's king and queen are…." Said Rinoa as she opened an envelope and read the letter, "Sora and Kairi!"

Sora and Kairi quickly ran onto the stage and received the crowns, the two then quickly headed down to the dance floor.

"Do you think we should do this?" Asked Cloud as he was about to release the balloons, "I mean, do we really need to do this?"

"Revenge is revenge," Said Sephiroth as he began to untie the rope.

"Good philosophy," Said Zeek as the balloons quickly fell to the dance floor.

The balloons were filled with various liquids, and when they hit the ground the liquids splashed out everywhere and almost everyone near the dance floor. Many of the people's clothes turned rainbow colored, while the balloons that landed on Sora and Kairi were filled with ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….. (Yay! More suspense!) …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. Red frosting! They were red because they were covered with the red stuff, anger, and embarrassment.

Sephiroth did keep up his word, because he put a special surprise in the punch, he placed alcohol in there. But, he told Zeek and Cloud that it was his special kind that he brewed his basement.

"Isn't that illegal?" Asked Cloud as many of the people in the gym were getting dizzy.

"Depends on what you call legal," Said Sephiroth as he drank from a bottle and Zeek and Cloud were looking at them, "What, it's Pepsi."

Suddenly, the disco ball then quickly shot out holograms of everyone who was in the dance, the sober people weren't affected by it, but the ones who drank the punch were another story. They tried to punch the holograms. Sephiroth's other prank was activating, the cannons were firing whipped cream, and everyone who stayed away from the other pranks, suddenly became "sweet".

"You still didn't tell us what remote was for," Said Cloud through the trio's laughter.

"Well," Said Zeek as Squall suddenly appeared with anger in his eyes.

"I knew you three were up to something!" Yelled Squall as Zeek quickly pressed the button on the remote, "What?"

Suddenly the girder under Squall opened up and he fell through, and he landed on Riku and Zidane. Luckily, neither of the three was really hurt, because the fall was only 15 feet and Squall had landed on Riku and Zidane who were lifted by their fan girls for no apparent reason.

"Sweet," Said Cloud and Sephiroth as they slapped hands with Zeek.

Vyser: Thank goodness, now that chapter is finally over, please review. Oh, I'm starting something up again that others have started, Tifa and Aeries are going to be making an appearance next chapter, and I'm letting the reviewers choose who gets Cloud, the one you don't choose will be paired with some one else. Keep reviewing and real!


	8. Chapter 8: A Clash

Vyser: Here's the next comical chapter. Now before I begin, I have to say that I need more votes, anyway here is the amount right now.

Aeris – 1

Tifa – 0

The poll will be open until the third next chapter I place after this one. Anyway I don't own Kingdom hearts or the cast of the Final Fantasy Series, I only own Zeek.

**Chapter 8: A Clash**

It had been a week since the dance fiasco, and with some miracle, Zeek, Cloud, and Sephiroth managed to shift the blame on someone else for ruining the dance. Anyway, it was lunchtime, and Sora, Cloud, Tidus, Zeek, Wakka, Riku, and Zidane were eating lunch at their normal table. Let's take a listen to what they're saying.

"So this guy Squall just fell from no where and landed on us," Said Riku.

"He said that there were these three jerks who some how passed him through the girders," Added Zidane as Riku took a sip from his drink, "It's too bad that he landed on his head and forgot what the trio looked like."

"Does anyone know where the girls are today?" Asked Tidus.

"They must be at that meeting about volleyball tryouts," Said Wakka.

Tidus and Wakka quickly left because they forgotten about their make up science test. Not soon after the two left, two girls come up to the table. Zidane couldn't help but stare, the ladies were both at the age of sixteen. One had dark hair and was wearing a black skirt and a tight T-shirt; the other had chocolate brown hair and was wearing mostly pink clothes.

"Could we sit here?" Asked the chocolate haired girl as Zidane pulled two seats from the table.

"Thanks," Said the dark haired girl as she and the other girl sat down.

"So what are your names?" Asked Zidane as he was staring at the girls.

"My name's Tifa," Said the dark haired girl.

"And I'm Aeris," Introduced Aeris.

The boys then started to introduce themselves. After Cloud introduced himself, Tifa and Aeris were the ones now staring. Cloud blushed a little, but had to leave because his name was called on the intercom and he had to go to the office. Soon after, Aeris and Tifa left. Zeek then got an evil look in his eyes.

"My pranking sense is tingling," Said Zeek as everyone gave him a strange look. "What? I'm not getting sued by Stan Lee!"

"So, what does your sense say to you Zeek?" Asked Sora.

"I believe that those two girls like Cloud," Said Zeek.

"How do you figure that?" Asked Zidane.

"The author told me," Said Zeek as everyone got a confused look on his or her face.

"Okay, so what are we supposed to do?" Asked Riku.

"Simple, we use this," Said Zeek as he pulled out a weird device, "It's a voice modifier, we look up what those girls' numbers are and disguise our voices to be like Cloud's."

"I see what you're getting at," Said Sora as Zidane got a smile on his face, "I've got some people to talk to, call me later so we can discuss the prank."

Zidane quickly ran off. Later that night, everyone was ready for the prank to begin; it was up to Zeek to get the girls to the right place at the right time. Today was Friday, so tomorrow would be the perfect day for the prank to work. Now all Zeek had to do was find the perfect place.

"Hey wait, I know!" Said Zeek as he readied the voice changer and looked in the student phone book.

Meanwhile, at Tifa's house, Tifa was working on some of her homework she got when suddenly her phone began to ring and she answered it.

"Hello Lockheart residence, Tifa speaking," Said Tifa into the phone.

"Hey Tifa, its Cloud," Said 'Cloud', "Listen you doing anything tomorrow?"

"No not really, why?" Asked Tifa.

"Well, could you meet me at the football field behind the bleachers tomorrow?" Asked 'Cloud'.

"Sure around what time?" Asked Tifa as she grabbed a pen and some paper.

"Around noon," Said 'Cloud'.

"Sure, meet ya there," Said Tifa as she hanged up the phone.

"Now for the next one," Said Zeek as he dialed in Aeris' number in the phone.

"Hey this is Aeris, I'm here right now so don't leave a message," Said Aeris from her side of the phone.

"Aeris how you doing, its Cloud," Said 'Cloud', "Say could you meet me somewhere tomorrow?"

"Where and when?" Asked Aeris.

"The football field next to the snack bar, around noon?" Asked 'Cloud'.

"I'll be there on the spot," said Aeris as she hanged the phone up.

"Does anyone ever say goodbye anymore?" Thought Zeek as he dialed yet another number.

"Yeah, this is Cloud," Said Cloud from his phone.

"Hey, Cloud, listen, this is Zeek, can I ask a favor of ya?" Asked Zeek.

"Sure what up?" Asked Cloud.

"I need you to deliver something for me, and I'll pay you some munny," Said Zeek.

"Where do I meet you to pick it up?" Asked Cloud.

"I need you to meet me at the football field at 5 minutes after noon directly on the center line," Said Zeek, "If I'm not at the center line wait for me."

"See ya tomorrow Zeek," Said Cloud as he hanged the phone up.

Zeek quickly dialed a few more numbers before heading to bed that night. The next morning came quickly, Zeek met up with Sora, Riku and Zidane. The time was 10 am. They broke off into two groups, Zeek and Sora took the stands, while Riku and Zidane took the snack bar. They had five minutes left when they finished the pranks before noon came. Before noon, many guys showed up and were hiding behind trees, bushes, and even in the restrooms.

"Zidane, did you have something to do with this?" Asked Sora as the group quickly hid in the announcer's box on top of the stand.

"All I did was charge a few people to see what may or may not happen," Said Zidane as he was looking at the control panel in front of him, "I wonder what these things do?"

Noon was here, and almost immediately two screams were heard from the snack bar and beneath the stands. We find Tifa and Aeris stomping out on to the middle or the field. Tifa was cover with cheese and white feathers, while Aeris was covered with some instant green gelatin melted. Just as the two saw each other, Cloud appears and looks confused.

"What are you girls doing here?" Asked Cloud as he got some evil glares.

"She tricked me!" Yelled Aries and Tifa pointing at the other girl.

Zeek, Sora, Riku, and Zidane couldn't hear what Aries and Tifa were yelling, all they could see that they were arguing, Cloud trying to stop them, and most of the guys that paid to see this event got out cameras. Soon Tifa and Aries began fighting and rolling on the ground exchanging blows.

"Wow, I didn't expect that to happen," Said Zidane, "But, I'm sure loving it!"

Vyser: Chapter done!

Zidane: Why didn't you continue?

Vyser: The rest would have been censored anyway.

Zidane: More votes for who gets Cloud, is that what you wanted me to say?

Vyser: Yeah, here's five bucks.

Zidane: Hey this is fake!


	9. Chapter 9: Mad Mansion Pranks

Vyser: All right let's get this chapter started! Oh, yeah I still need votes, and you can vote as many times as you want (per review)! Here's the score:

Aeris – 2

Tifa – 0

I don't own kingdom hearts or final fantasy, or the any of the pranks that you have done to your friends or saw in a movie, if I did, it wouldn't be pretty. Now sit back and enjoy the randomness that is prepared for you all.

**Chapter 9: Mad Mansion Pranks**

It had been a week since the, um, clash had happened. Tifa and Aeris made up and were still after Cloud. Zeek was trying to figure out some new pranks that the store just got. Sora was helping Zeek with the pranks. Sephiroth was hearing about what happened on Saturday, while Zidane and Riku were hiding from all the fan girls. Tidus was paying more attention in art class, Kairi and Selphie were now on the volley ball team, and Wakka was able to organize a blitz ball team at the school. It was lunchtime, but we're not going to focus on the main characters just yet, we're heading into the principal's office. Inside the principal office, Principal Cid (choose from which FF game he's from) was talking to a guy with long red hair, wearing mostly black and had black lines coming from his eyes.

"I'll accept you proposal, Mr.…" Said Cid as he stood from his seat and extended his hand.

"Please, call me Axel," Said Axel, "So whom are the students who will be participating?"

"Well, I asked for a large group of friends, and the ones who fit the description are written on this piece of paper," Said Cid as he handed Axel the paper.

"These will do, tell them that they have to come to this address on Friday," Said Axel as he handed Cid a paper before he left the room, "And remember, the school will benefit!"

A few minutes later, in the last hour of classes. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Zeek, Zidane, Tidus, Selphie, Wakka, Cloud, Aeris, Tifa, Sephiroth, and Yuna were called into the office. They were all sitting down in the teacher conference room. Principal Cid was already sitting down when the students sat down.

"I suppose you all are wondering why you are all here," Said Cid.

"Not really, I looked in the folder that's on the table," Said Sephiroth as Cid quickly grabbed the folder.

"Well then, everyone you have all been chosen to participate in," Started Cid.

"He wants us to live in a house this weekend," Interrupted Sephiroth.

"That's right, and its mandatory," Said Cid as sighs filled the room. "Did I mention that if you participate, then you'll get a free pass on any class that you choose next year?"

"I'll agree to that," Said Zeek as everyone else began to agree.

"Well, then after school today pack up and head to this address before seven o'clock tonight," Said Cid as he was passing out papers.

A few hours after school has passed, the group arrives at the address on the paper. The place turns out to be a huge mansion with dark colors. Everyone was inside the mansion's living room, when suddenly Axel appears.

"Welcome, students of Destiny Isle High, I'm Axel," Said Axel, "The reason you're here is to see what friction occurs between you all, and on Sunday you'll all be asked questions concerning the weekend."

"What's the point of this?" Asked Zeek.

"That's a trade secret," Replied Axel as he motioned to the nearby stairs. "The rooms have been labeled, and your rooms have your names on the doors."

Everyone went to check out the mansion, they discovered that the basement was a game room, the kitchen was fully stocked, and their rooms were great. The only downside was that there were only two bathrooms. Everyone met up back in the living room were Axel had one last thing to say.

"Okay, before I leave you people for the night, I have one warning," Said Axel as only Zeek was listening. "This house has been know to do crazy things, at least that's what the author told me."

Axel soon left, and everyone had gotten something to eat from the kitchen. The time was nine o'clock, Cloud and Zeek were tired so they retreated back to their own rooms. We find Zeek asleep in his room, suddenly he was awaken from the alarm in his watch. Zeek looked inside his backpack and decided it was time for fun. Ten minutes after he finished the traps, everyone was asleep, well almost everyone. Wakka had to get up and go to the bathroom, but when he turned the handle after he did his business, a bucket of glue landed on his head.

"This bucket stuck man!" Yelled Wakka as he kept on hitting the walls and soon fell down the stairs.

Later, Sora was down stairs in the kitchen getting a drink of water. After quenching his thirst, he was heading back up the stairs. But along the way in the hallway that led to the stairs, with every step Sora took, a musical note, higher than the last step, sounded. Sora quickly looked down and saw one of the things that made him very happy.

"Sweet! A floor piano!" Yelled Sora as he began to dance on the floor piano. The music sounded like Simple and clean, but with many mistakes.

After a few minutes, everyone was downstairs in his or her night garments wanting to beat up Sora for the music. Well everyone, Wakka was up, but he still had the bucket on his head.

"Sora it's late please stop," Said Yuna as Wakka was walking into a wall.

"Hey, what's bucket?" Asked Kairi.

"It just fell on my head," Answered Wakka.

"Well at least better looking this way," Said Sephiroth, then everyone except Wakka was snickering.

"Take this Sephiroth!" Yelled Wakka as he punched Tidus in the arm.

"Why'd you punch me?" Asked Tidus as he pushed Wakka.

"Sorry," Said Wakka.

Later, almost everyone was back in his or her bedrooms. Riku, Zidane, and Sephiroth were heading to bed, their rooms were at the very end of the long hallway. Anyway, just as Riku took the first step down the hallway, a shovel like thing made of plastic, rises up and whacks him in the face.

"Ow! What just hit me?" Asked Riku as Zidane and Sephiroth walked near him.

Suddenly three more plastic shovels whacked all three of them in the face.

"Run!" Yelled Sephiroth as the trio ran down the hallway getting hit in various places by the plastic shovels.

This continued until they reached their rooms.

"Well at least its over now," Said Zidane as the three opened their room doors and were surprised to see fire extinguishers pointed right at them. "Then again, maybe not."

Their yells were heard through out the mansion and many lights were turned on. Zeek, however, was lying in his bed laughing about what he knew was happening.

"I can't wait for tomorrow's pranks," Thought Zeek as he dozed off to sleep again.

In the morning, more screams were heard. All the guys raced down to the living room to see the girls' hair and skin color had changed to ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… (What's with the suspense, I don't know) ………………………………………………………………………………………………. Purple!

"Okay, who rigged the fire sprinkler system with this stuff?" Yelled Tifa as the girls were getting angry with the guys.

"Was it Zeek?" Asked Kairi as everyone turned towards Zeek.

"It wasn't me," Lied Zeek as he held the bottles of dye behind his back.

"Then who was it?" Asked Yuna as everyone was glaring at Zeek.

Wakka still had the bucket on his head, and was really blind. How he got his clothes on was a miracle. Zeek saw this opportunity, and quickly reached into his right pocket and threw a capsule on the ground, which no one saw. Before the smoke cleared Zeek put the bottles of dye in Wakka's hands. When the smoke cleared everyone saw Wakka with the dye bottles.

"You did it Wakka!" Yelled all the girls as Wakka quickly ran, but ran into a wall.

Wakka managed to get outside the door, and all the girls started chasing him.

"It was you, wasn't it Zeek?" Asked Cloud.

"Yeah, it was," Replied Zeek.

"Why'd you do it?" Asked Riku.

"For fun, of course," Answered Zeek.

Vyser: (Whispers) Be very quiet. I'm hiding from Riku, Zidane, and Sephiroth fans. If no noise is mad then I'll be

Suddenly, music is heard. Vyser turns around to see Sora on the floor piano dancing like and to the music of the Six Flag Theme park old man.

Vyser: Sora you idiot!

Suddenly, all the fan girls come and surround Vyser.

Fan girls: Any last words?

Vyser: Yes. Please review, give me prank ideas, oh and vote! All right ladies lets get this chase on. Sora, some chase music if you would.

Sora then dances on the Floor piano and makes great chase music while the fan girls chase Vyser.


	10. Chapter 10: Dinner Party Randomness

Vyser: All right it's been a while since I updated this story. Anyway, here are the polls;

Aeris: 4

Tifa: 1

Okay, seeing as how I wasn't as specific last chapter, you can only vote once per review. And because of my mistake, I've decided to go with something special for this chapter. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or the characters that make special appearances. I only own Zeek. Enjoy the funny.

Chapter 10: Dinner Party Randomness 

It was still Saturday, after Wakka was beaten up the bucket was finally off and he gave Zeek a piece of his fist. Anyway, after the girls were finally cleansed, Axel and a woman with blonde wearing the same color clothing appeared in the house. The two then call everyone back into the living room. Axel noticed that Zeek and Wakka both had bruises.

"Why do those two have bruises?" Asked Axel.

"I wouldn't ask them," Said Cloud as Axel sighed.

"Anyway, let me introduce Larxene," Said Axel as everyone said hello.

"So why are you here?" Asked Yuna.

"Well the person who is providing funds to this product just came up with this idea," Said Larxene. "He wants you all to see how well you behave at dinner."

"Wait, let me guess, he wants us to have a dinner party?" Asked Sephiroth as Axel and Larxene looked surprised.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Asked Axel as Sepiroth just shrugged.

So, I'm hear to take the girls to get dresses," Said Larxene as she led the girls out of the mansion. "We'll be back later."

As soon as Larxene led the girls out of the house, Axel suddenly holds up a hat and dumps some slips of paper.

"So now what?" Asked Tidus as Axel drew another hat and dumped another handful of papers into it.

"I have a feeling that this is not going to go well," Said Riku as Axel drew a piece of paper from both hats.

"Okay, does anyone have a piece of paper?" Asked Axel as Zidane grabbed one from the kitchen quickly.

Soon, Axel was pulling out the pieces of paper and writing down something on the piece of paper. He was soon done writing down whatever, and stood up.

"Well okay, Zeek, Riku, and Sora please follow me, the rest of you wait here," Said Axel as he walked into the kitchen with Zeek, Riku, and Sora.

"Okay, what was that all about?" Asked Sora as Axel grinned.

"Okay, you three weren't chosen for dates for the dinner party," Said Axel.

"Well why not?" Asked Riku with anger in his voice.

"Relax, it was just a random selection of drawing names from a hat," Said Axel. "Now listen, you three are to do different jobs for this dinner."

"What kind of jobs?" Asked Sora.

"Well, Riku you get to be the server of food," Said Axel ignoring Riku's insults. "Zeek you get the do the cooking, while Sora you are to get the entertainment and be a server of food as well."

"And if we refuse?" Asked Riku.

"Then you get nothing for this weekend!" Said Axel as he began to leave the room. "Start now and you'll be able to finish. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to get the guys ready."

As soon as Axel left the house with the others, Zeek began to get an evil look in his eyes.

"Ah, Riku, Zeek has that insidious look in his eyes again," Said Sora as Riku just sighed.

"Okay, what's the prank this time Zeek?" Asked Riku as Zeek wrote something on a piece of paper.

"Sora, you get these two guys for entertainment, I'll deal with the food." Said Zeek as he handed Sora the paper.

"What do I get to do?" Asked Riku as Zeek quickly wrote something down and handed Riku the paper. "Cool, I'll get started right away."

The three went quickly to work, supplying the pranks and plotting their revenge. After a few hours of setting everything up, Axel and Larxene came back with everyone in formal clothing (I'll let you decide). Everyone who was paired up was sitting across from each other at the table. Sephiroth was sitting across from Tifa, Cloud was sitting across from Selphie, Tidus sat across from Aeris, Wakka sat facing Yuna, and Zidane sat across from Kairi. Riku and Sora passed out what was being made for dinner and said that it was almost ready. Zeek would be serving turkey with gravy, chili, and bread and for desert, chocolate cake. Riku and Sora had already served the bread. Zidane was the one who tried the bread first, and got a nasty surprise.

"Ow! My teeth!" Yelled Zidane as he held his jaw.

"This bread is old," Said Sephiroth as he whacked the bread on the table, and a crack was left in the middle of the table while the bread was unscathed.

"Here's the chili," Said Zeek as he, Sora, and Riku passed out bowls that had chili. Selphie's bowl was empty though.

"Hey Zeek, I don't see the chili," Said Selphie as Zeek smiled.

"Well, then I'll get the chili," Said Zeek as he held a hose, "Here you go!"

Suddenly, Zeek sprayed chili onto Selphie from the hose. Zeek notices that Axel was getting angry, then turns the hose onto Axel. The spicy food keeps on spraying Axel, until he slips and lands on the ground. The chili is done spraying, and Zeek is quickly scarce. Suddenly, Tifa's chair breaks and she falls to the ground.

"My chair's broken," Said Tifa as suddenly a whistling sound is heard through out the house. "What's that sound?"

Suddenly, the ceiling above breaks, and from it a guy with dark skin in a plumbers uniform falls from the hole.

"It was me! I'm Repairman, man, man, man, mannnnn!" Said Repairman as he did his own echo. "I'll fix the chair!"

Suddenly, Repairman quickly grabbed a hammer, Tifa quickly got out of the way before Repairman quickly slammed the hammer into the chair. Then Zeek then comes out the kitchen with the turkey in his hands. Suddenly Repairman slams the hammer into the turkey, sending it flying through the air and a window.

"There! I repaired everything!" Yelled Repairman as he jumped through the window next to the window that the turkey went flying through.

"Well, the chili probably is still good," Said Sephiroth.

Sephiroth then takes a spoonful of the chili and eats it. Suddenly, his face turns red, and it's almost like he was spitting fire.

"My tongue is on fire!" Yelled Sephiroth as an axe started chopping through the wall next to the door.

"Did someone say fire!" Yelled a guy in a fireman outfit through the whole, then backed up then went through the door.

"Why didn't you use the door?" Yelled Sora.

"I'm Randy Quench! Volunteer Fireman!" Yelled Randy Quench.

"That doesn't really answer the question now does it?" Asked Cloud as Zeek backed up into the kitchen.

"Don't worry dude, I'll put out that tongue fire! Here comes me!" Yelled Randy Quench as he turned the fire hose on Sephiroth, which sent the silver haired teen through the wall.

"Well, my job is done here, no need for thanks," Said Randy as he revealed that he is wearing a jetpack made up of two fire extinguishers. "Jet pack activate!"

Randy Quench then flew through the hole that Repairman made. Zeek came back into the room this time carrying a big chocolate cake.

"Is there going to be a guy to knock this delicious cake out of hands this time?" Asked Zeek as he set the cake on the table.

"Well, at least desert will be okay," Said Aeris as everyone except Zeek ate a piece of the cake.

"How come you didn't eat some of the cake Zeek?" Asked Sora.

"Because, I'm allergic to laxatives," Said Zeek as everyone got a shocked look on his or her face.

"Zeek! You betrayed us!" Yelled Riku as Zeek counted backwards from three with his fingers. As soon as it reached zero, everyone started holding his or her stomach and quickly raced to the bathrooms.

"What just happened?" Asked Sephiroth as he walked back through the hole.

"Nothing, eat this," Said Zeek as Sephiroth took the cake.

"Um, okay," Said Sephiroth as he ate the cake in one bite.

Vyser: Well there you go, so as I said before one vote per review. Keep up the reviews, stories, and votes! Till next time!


	11. Chapter 11: The New Prankster in Town

Vyser: All right, I think this is the chapter where I stop taking votes, so if I add my vote then the poll is this:

Aeris: 5

Tifa: 2

You'll see next chapter what your votes have caused. Enjoy this next chapter!

Chapter 11: The New Prankster in Town 

A week passed since the incidents at the mansion, and some how some way everyone got their end of the deal. Sora was walking the streets taking in the beauty of the day, especially at the beach. Sora continues walking until he comes across a small package in the middle of the sidewalk.

"_What's this_?" Thought Sora as he lifted the package.

Suddenly, the package exploded! But, instead of flames and smoke flying around, mud and a card did. Sora was covered with the mud from head to toe; Sora then wipes the mud from his eyes. Everyone who was near was laughing, while Sora was looking at the card, it read 'The Lord of Pranks'.

"Zeek," Said Sora as he ran off. Sora didn't notice that the real prankster was behind him and it was a girl with short messy blonde hair.

Ten minutes later, we find Riku and Zidane talking to some of their fan girls as well as singing autographs.

"Ah, this is definitely the life," Said Riku as he was sighing autographs.

"Nothing could possibly ruin this," Said Zidane as a balloon landed and pop on Riku's head.

Then a second balloon fell on Zidane, the balloons contained something that made them stink. The fan girls quickly ran away, then a card floats downs and lands in Riku's hair.

"What's that?" Asked Zidane as Riku grabbed the card.

"It says, Lord of the Pranks," Said Riku.

"Zeek!" Yelled Riku and Zidane as a girl with blonde hair watching from a building top.

Sora was running around the corner then runs into Riku and Zidane, literally.

"Hey, guys," Said Sora as he sniffed the air. "What died here?"

"Ha ha, like the new look Sora," Said Riku as the trio was approached by two people covered with feathers.

"You guys know where Zeek is?" Asked one of the feather-covered persons.

"Is that you Kairi?" Asked Sora as Kairi nodded her head. "Whose that and why are you in feathers?"

"It's me Selphie, and we were pranked by the Lord of Pranks," Said Selphie as she lifted a card that had the words The Lord of Pranks.

"Zeek is probably at his house, so let's go!" Said Zidane, as the group ran towards Zeek's house none of them noticing the blonde girl watching them.

"This place is a great place to prank, I've got to see what happens," Said the girl as she followed the group.

Soon the group arrived at Zeek's house; Sora was the person to ring the doorbell. Just as the music was playing, whip cream from above the door sprays Sora.

"It's open!" Yelled Zeek from inside his house.

"Let's get this over with!" Yelled Zidane as he opened the door. Just as Zidane opened the door, he gets whammed in the face by a banana cream pie.

After whipping the cream from his face, Zidane follows the others into Zeek's house where they find Zeek immediately. Zeek was wearing his bathing suit.

"Whoa, what happened to you guys?" Asked Zeek as everyone started to growl. "Here's trouble."

"Why'd you prank us?" Yelled Kairi, as Zeek looked surprised.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Said Zeek.

"Don't lie to us!" Yelled Riku as everyone held up the cards.

"Yeah we know that you're the Lord of Pranks," Said Selphie.

"Well, I can see where this is going to go," Said Zeek as he grabbed a fire extinguisher from the nearby wall. "And, I might as well make this interesting!"

As Zeek activated the fire extinguisher, everyone took cover. But instead of getting blow away, they got hit by rubber snakes. And see that Zeek is actually running up some stairs, they quickly follow him.

"I'm telling you guys, I didn't do it!" Yelled Zeek as he pushed a button on the top of the stairs.

Suddenly the stairs were pulled in and the group chasing Zeek slid down to the bottom of the stairs. Zeek quickly runs to his room and grabs his backpack, when he exits his room he sees that the group managed to get on top of the staircase. Zeek quickly jumps out of the window at the end of the hallway. Everyone runs to the window to see that Zeek jumped into his pool.

"Hurry! Let's get him!" Yelled Riku as everyone quickly slid down the stairs and ran out the door to see Zeek running from the backyard.

"That window is going to cost me a lot," Said Zeek as he noticed Sora, Riku, Zidane, Kairi, and Selphie start running at him. "Oh crud!"

Zeek then runs from the charging group. As Zeek is being chased, the blonde hair girl is following everyone. As Zeek runs down an alleyway, he quickly grabs a can from his backpack, opens the can, and spreads the contents through out the alley ground. As Sora led the group into the alley he was the first to slip on the liquid.

"And that is the usefulness of oil in can," Said Zeek as he noticed the blonde hair girl. "_Who is that?_"

As Zeek was scratching his chin about this, he noticed that everyone was getting up from the oil. Zeek quickly looks around and spots a fire escape. He quickly climbs as the others follow him. As he is at the roof, he looks around for an escape, but then remembers that he has a rope in his backpack. He quickly ties it to a nearby ventilation shaft and climbs down it so that the others wouldn't see him climb down. When he jumps from the rope he lands behind the blonde girl.

"Okay," Said Zeek as the girl looked shocked, "Who are you and why are you following us?"

"My name's Rikku," Said Rikku, "And I'm following you because I caused the pranks making your friends chase you."

"But, Riku is up on the roof and he's a guy," Said Zeek as Rikku slapped her forehead.

"No, I'm a different Rikku," Said Rikku as Zeek was reaching something from his backpack.

"Well Rikku and Riku sound really similar," Said Zeek as he held a spray can. "So why are you pranking everyone?"

"Well, I'm new in town, and I like having fun," Said Riku as Sora fell from the rope.

"Hey guys I found him!" Yelled Sora as everyone was climbing down the rope.

"Now we've got you Zeek!" Said Selphie, as everyone was about to charge at Zeek.

"Taste my silly string!" Yelled Zeek as he sprayed the silly string at the people causing them to walk back. "Now listen! Rikku did the pranks!"

"I did not!" Yelled Riku as Sora punched Riku in the arm. "Ouch!"

"Why'd you do it Riku!" Asked Sora as Riku got in a fight with Sora.

"Not him Sora, this Rikku," Said Zeek as he gestured to Rikku and Sora and Riku stopped fighting.

"Why hello there," Said Zidane as he walked towards Rikku, "My name is Zidane."

"Oh yeah, you're the guy that I dropped the stink balloons on," Said Rikku, "And I was the one who pranked you all. I'm the Lord of Pranks!"

"If anyone is the Lord of Pranks, I should be it," Said Zeek as he looked in his backpack. "So, anyone up for some revenge?"

Everyone except Rikku raised his or her hands.

"Okay then," Said Zeek as he handed the group some squirt guns. "This squirt guns are filled with various liquids."

"Sweet," Said Sora.

"When do we start?" Asked Kairi, as Rikku looked a little worried.

"We'll give her a ten second head start," Said Zeek. "10, 9, 8, 7. Better start running!"

Rikku begins to run, but slips on the oil that Zeek left in the alleyway. The ten second runs out, as Rikku manages to get from the oil. As the group chases Rikku shooting the liquids in the squirt guns, they squirt everyone along the way.

"_I think I'm going to like it here,"_ Thought Rikku as she ran from the group, who is squirting anything that is moving.

Vyser: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, sorry it took long to update. I've been busy working on other things. Please read and review!


	12. Chapter 12: The Date’s Pranks

Vyser: Been a while since I updated this story. Listen, I made a mistake when putting in this chapter, I accidentally put in a different chapter for a different story, so sorry! I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or the Final Fantasy characters. Enjoy the funny!

Chapter 12: The Date's Pranks 

We find Tifa walking through city looking at the ground.

"_Man I can't believe that Cloud is going out with Aeris,_" Thought Tifa as she was walking near a familiar prank shop, when Tifa turns her head, she sees Sora, Zeek, and Sephiroth inside. "_Might as well say hello_."

As soon as Tifa walked inside the shop, silly string suddenly sprayed her. Sora, Zeek and Sephiroth saw this and then laughed. Tifa then threw the silly string off of her.

"I didn't need that," Said Tifa as she walked towards the guys.

"Sorry Tifa, but I like to keep a prank ready for people who enter when I'm on shift," Said Zeek.

"You seem down Tifa, what's up?" Asked Sephiroth as Zeek was showing Sora some new pranks.

"Well, Cloud's going out with Aeris tomorrow," Said Tifa as Zeek and Sora turned their attention to Tifa.

"Hey Zeek," Said Sora with a smile, "We could use this as one of our pranks."

"And I know who can help us," Said Zeek as he got out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Hey, its me Zeek! Yeah I need you to do something for me. Hold on, hey what time is Cloud's date?"

"Aeris told me that they would be meeting at four o'clock at the school and Cloud would take her to surprising places," Said Tifa as Zeek nodded.

"Okay, around three thirty I need you to do your job," Said Zeek, "I'll call you later where the guy is."

"I can help too, I got a good job at the new Juice Bar," Said Sephiroth as he opened his wallet. "I've got the best idea."

"Hey, I can help to you know!" Said Sora, as Tifa looked mad.

"No, I don't want you to ruin Aeris' good time," Said Tifa before she turned and left.

Zeek, Sora and Sephiroth just looked at each other and smiled.

"Okay, I'll call Riku, Zidane, Tidus, and Wakka and let them into the prank," Said Sora as he quickly left to head home.

"I don't think we should do this," Said Sephiroth as Zeek looked surprised.

"Come on, it's a chance to get Cloud on a prank," Said Zeek.

"Good enough for me," Said Sephiroth.

The night came and went. It was Friday, and although some things did happen, nothing really funny happened. Except for the fact that Sora slipped on a floor and fell down the nearby stairs and Sephiroth giving Cloud a coupon for two free drinks. Anyway, he find Cloud running from school so that he could hurry up and get ready for his date with Aeris. Cloud was done and was wearing some dark clothes, he quickly checked his watch, and it was three thirty five. As he was walking out the front door, when all of a sudden he spots a guy in a brown over coat and a cowboy hat that was holding onto a lasso.

"Who are you?" Asked Cloud as he approached the guy.

"The name's Irvine," Said Irvine as he looked at Cloud. "You Cloud?"

"Last I checked," Said Cloud before Irvine lassoed Cloud and began tying him up. "What are you doing!"

"Sorry, ma'am," Said Irvine.

"Did you just call me ma'am?" Asked Cloud.

"Adds to the embarrassment," Said Irvine as he began to leave. "See yah."

"Wait! I've got a date! Hey, I rhymed," Said Cloud as he was struggling to get free.

35 minutes passed, and we turn our attention to the school, where we find Aeris waiting for Cloud. Unknown to her, three people dressed in coats were watching Aeris. They were Tifa, Kairi, and Selphie.

"I wonder where Cloud is?" Asked Kairi.

"He's probably building up tension," Said Selphie. "And he'll come with flowers for Aeris, that so romantic."

"Quiet, here he comes," Said Tifa as Cloud was walking up to Aeris.

Unknown to the three following girls, another person wearing a red coat with a red hat was watching them. It was Sora, and in his hand was a communication device.

"Okay, Zeek, Cloud has made it to Aeris, over," Said Sora.

"Good job, now listen, you follow them and make sure to inform us of anything, over," Said Zeek through the communication device.

"Oh yeah, it looks like Kairi, Tifa and Selphie are going to follow them," Said Sora as Zeek sounded over excited at this.

Let's get back with Cloud and Aeris.

"Cloud, what happened?" Asked Aeris.

"A cowboy, tied me up and called me ma'am," Said Cloud as Aeris was surprised.

"That's a weak excuse," Said Aeris as she walked next to Cloud, "But let's for get it, where are we going first?"

"We're going to the Juice Bar," Said Cloud as he and Aeris started to make their way. The girls then followed them, while Sora followed them.

Soon, Cloud and Aeris finally entered the Juice bar, inside the juice bar there was a bar with fruit for decorations, a stage with instruments and many other people. Cloud and Aeris take seats next to the bar, while Kairi, Tifa and Selphie took a seat in a table in the corner. And Sora sat at the bar away from the couple. Cloud rang a bell on the bar, then all of a sudden; Sephiroth appears from behind the bar and places his hand on the bell before Cloud rang the bell.

"Hello Cloud," Said Sephiroth. "So, what'll it be?"

"I'll have a soda, and Aeris what'll you'll have?" Asked Cloud as Aeris was thinking.

"I'll have a fruit punch," Said Aeris as Cloud handed Sephiroth the coupon.

"Okay, why don't you watch the stage while I get your drinks," Said Sephiroth as he went to ready the drinks.

On the stage, Tidus came onto the stage with a bag that had something sticking out.

"Okay, I hope you all like music," Said Tidus as he pulled out the item from the bag, and began singing while people were laughing. Tidus confused looked at what he was holding. "Wakka!"

"Yeah?" Asked Wakka as he came up on stage.

"You gave me the wrong bag! This is a ham!" Said Tidus as he whacked Wakka in the face with the ham.

"Can I see that?" Asked Wakka as Tidus handed him the ham, then Wakka whacked Tidus in the face.

Then the two started to fight; the ham went flying and hit some random person in the head. Cloud and Aeris then turn their attention to Sephiroth who was finishing up the drinks.

"Here's your soda, and I just have to add one more thing to Aeris' drink," Said Sephiroth as he grabbed a seltzer bottle and accidentally sprays Aeris with the liquid inside. "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"Let's just leave," Said Cloud as he and Aeris did so, being followed by the girls, who were being followed by Sora.

Soon, Sora figured out where Cloud and Aeris were heading to the movies so Riku and Zidane were to put their part of the prank. The movie was a action/3-D, so Sora decided to just play in the arcade that was a part of the movie theatre. Everything was going great in the movie, when all of a sudden; a 3-D part of the movie was coming out. Everyone was enjoying the movie's effects; the so-called effect was a blimp. But, it wasn't a blimp, is was a huge floating stink bomb. When the bomb exploded the entire movie theatre was filled with the noxious gas that Riku and Zidane managed to get from dirty gym socks. After this incident the movie theatre was closed down for a month. Everyone was out of the movie theatre; Cloud and Aeris decided to call it a night and Cloud would walk Aeris home. While everyone was following the couple, Sora radioed Zeek that the couple was walking to Aeris' house. When the couple reached the young lady's house, Kairi, Tifa, and Selphie hid in a nearby bush, while Sora with his handy dandy cam recorder.

"_Come on kiss!_" Thought Kairi, Tifa, and Selphie.

"_Where are you Zeek?_" Thought Sora as he was recording

"Sorry about tonight, it was weird," Said Cloud as he looked into Aeris' eyes.

"It's okay, I actually had a good time," Said Aeris.

"Really?" Asked Cloud as Aeris was coming closer to his face.

Just as the two were about to kiss, a box was dropped on Cloud from above. After Cloud rubbed his head, he opened the box and was scared of what was inside.

"A skunk!" Yelled Cloud as the skunk sprayed him.

On the roof, Zeek was sitting there watching everything and was trying to contain the laughter. Sora was glad he got the shot and quickly ran from the bush, with Kairi, Tifa, and Selphie following him.

The next morning we find Zeek walking out into his yard, till he spotted a 50 piece of munny. As he went to pick it up, he was tied up by Irvine.

"Irvine what's the matter with you!" Asked Zeek as Irvine placed a box next to him.

"Cloud hired me, ma'am," Said Irvine as he opened the box and skunk came out. "This is for last night."

"Oh crud!" Yelled Zeek as you can probably figure out what happens next. If not, then um, well let your imagination roam free!

Vyser: Sorry it took so long to update. Please read and review!


	13. Chapter 13: Paintball and Pranks Don’t M...

Vyser: Yay! I'm back so beware! I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Final Fantasy cast, or paintball. I only own Zeek! Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 13: Paintball and Pranks Don't Mix 

It had been a week since Zeek and the others prank Cloud and Aeris' date. We turn our attention to Sora, who was currently getting the mail.

"Bills, bills, jury duty, chain letter, hey what's this?" Asked Sora as he was looking at an envelope that was addressed to him. After tearing the envelope open, he saw that there were tickets inside and a letter. "_Dear Winner, Congratulations! You and your14 closest friends have won three free rounds of paintball!_ Cool! Paintball rocks!"

Sora then rushes to his phone and starts to dial a number.

"Hello?" Asked someone on the other side of the phone.

"Hey Riku, its me Sora," Said Sora to the phone.

"What's up Sora?" Asked Riku.

"I just got three free rounds of paintball! Help me call the others so we can play," Said Sora.

"Right! Paintball is really fun!" Said Riku before he hang the phone up and so did Sora.

After calling everyone, Sora slapped himself. He forgot to tell where the paintball game was supposed to be. So he called everyone again and this time told him or her where to meet. Everyone met at the paintball area, where there were two people. One was a girl with dark hair and was wearing black clothes, while the other was a boy who was wearing a hat that covered his face. Everyone was shocked to see that the boy had yellow eyes. Zeek had invited his friend Irvine to join in this game of paintball, and when Irvine arrived everyone saw him with his brown clothes and his brown hair.

"Guys, meet my friend Irvine," Introduced Zeek.

"Hello Irvine," Said everyone else.

"What a nice welcome," Replied Irvine with his mouth dripping with sarcasm

"Hey, you're that.." Started Cloud before the girl in black cleared her throat.

"Can we help you?" Asked the girl.

"Yeah, I'm Sora and I won a few free rounds of paintball," Said Sora as he handed the tickets to the girl.

"All right, I'm Paine and this little guy is Vivi," Introduced Paine as Vivi raised his hand for a hello. "We run this paintball range."

"So, where do we suit up?" Asked Cloud.

"I think we're supposed to divide up into teams, right?" Asked Kairi as Paine nodded her head.

"Please, choose your teams," Said Vivi as everyone was discussing.

The teams were chosen. Team Red would consist of Sora, Aeris, Cloud, Sephiroth and Tifa. Team green was Riku, Wakka, Rikku, Tidus and Yuna. And team blue had Zidane, Kairi, Zeek, Irvine and Selphie. Everyone was wearing the usual protective paintball gear that was the same color of his or her team.

"All right, here's the rules, no shooting people in the head, no food or drinks," Said Paine as Sephiroth quickly hid his Pepsi bottle in his long hair. "Now, does any one not have a paintball gun?"

Everyone except Irvine, Riku, Zidane, Aeris, and Zeek had his or her hands up.

"Okay then you'll have to get a rental, as for those who have their paintball guns may go to the arena, don't shoot until you hear the bull horn," Explained Paine.

"You guys go ahead, I need to do my business," Said Zeek as he was heading towards the restroom.

We turn our attention towards the group who are currently getting their paintball guns. Cloud had already got his gun and Tidus was getting his.

"_I wonder how these things work?_" Thought Tidus as he didn't noticed that he pointed his gun at Cloud and accidentally shot Cloud in the back.

"WHAT THE! THAT REALLY HURTS!" Yelled Cloud as Tidus began to quietly step away from Cloud.

Meanwhile, we find Zeek trying to get into the bathroom. He tries pushing, he tries pulling, he tried pulling the knob. But, the door was a no go.

"You need the key," Said a voice as Zeek turned to see Vivi with a key in his hands.

"Thanks there Vivi," Said Zeek as he unlocked the bathroom door.

"A word of caution," Said Vivi before Zeek entered the door. "We haven't cleaned that bathroom for over a year."

"Well, I'm still going," Said Zeek as he entered the bathroom and the room was pitch black. "Where's the light switch?"

Just as Zeek turned on the light switch, the roaches on the floor, wall and ceiling ran away from the light. Zeek's eyes grew large at the horrible sight and he ran out of the bathroom screaming.

"I tried to warn him," Said Vivi as he picked up the keys that Zeek dropped.

Ten minutes later, everyone was scattered through out the paintball area. We find Irvine confronting Sora, both had their guns pointing at each other.

"Wait Sora," Said Irvine. "We need to work together to take down the other team."

"You're right," Said Sora as he and Irvine lowered their guns. "We have to beat the green team."

"Okay, you take the right and I'll take the left," Said Irvine as Sora began to run. "_Works every time._"

Irvine took aim, and fired. And got Sora in the right leg. Irvine quickly ran away.

We now turn our attention to Zidane who is walking quietly through some bushes. When suddenly he is shot in the chest and knocked down. When he stands up he sees Cloud dancing with his gun in the air. And he accidentally shoots two more shots into a nearby tree. Two seconds later, Tifa and Aeris fall to the ground.

"Cloud!" Yelled Tifa and Aeris at the same time as they took aim and Cloud ran.

Just as Cloud was running, he got shot in the back twice.

Next we find Sephiroth sitting on a stump drinking some of the Pepsi in a bottle. From fifty feet away we find Zeek taking aim. Although, he still isn't doing all right.

"Here goes," Said Zeek as he fired.

The paint ball was flying through the air, Zeek was sure that he was going to get Sephiroth. Unfortunately, he missed and got the Pepsi that Sephiroth was drinking.

"Duck and cover!" Yelled Sephiroth as he dived to the ground.

"Aw man," Said Zeek as he hid in a bush and took out his cell phone. "Hey, yeah it's me. Listen this is a code PB-73. I'll send the coordinates in a few minutes."

After a few minutes we see that Irvine is confronting Sora again.

"Sora, I'm sorry my gun missed fired," Said Irvine as he put lowered his gun.

"You think I'm going to believe you this time?" Asked Sora as he was taking aim.

"I'm telling the truth, we have to beat the green team," Answered Irvine as Sora lowered his gun.

"All right, you better not shoot me in the leg this time," Said Sora as he turned around and ran.

"Hey Sora!" Yelled Irvine as Sora turned around and got shot in the chest. "I didn't shoot you the leg this time."

Just then, Irvine got hit in the right arm, and saw that Riku shot him. A few minutes later mostly everyone from the other two teams were gathered up in a circle with the green team members around them.

"No one can beat us!" Yelled Riku as he raised his hand into the air.

"I think we have a problem," Said Wakka.

"And what that Wakka?" Asked Yuna as she and Tidus walked over.

"Where's Zeek?" Asked Tidus.

"We don't know," Replied Kairi.

"Ah come on guys, what can Zeek do to get us?" Asked Rikku as she put her hands behind her head.

Quietly and unnoticed, Zeek looks out of the bush where he is hiding and quietly speaks into his cell phone.

"The coordinates are, the clearing in the arena," Said Zeek as he listened into the phone. "Hey, I failed in geology, sides you already know where we are."

Suddenly, from above a plane could be heard from the group. Everyone looks up to see that it is a bomber. Suddenly, the plane opens up and something falls from it. Before anyone could move, they were all doused with blue paint covering them from head to toe. Everyone turned to see that Zeek was laughing on the ground.

"It's a good thing that I set up my cousin in the air force to do this," Said Zeek through his laughter.

Everyone looked at each other and raised his or her gun and began shooting at Zeek. Zeek taking a few of the shots, quickly gets up and runs away with everyone else shooting at him.

"Can't you people take a joke!" Yelled Zeek as he ran faster.

Vyser: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Review and if you have any ideas for pranks, I'm listening!


	14. Chapter 14: Talented Pranksters

Vyser: Well, now I thank you reviewers who came up with ideas for pranks. I look forward to using your pranks later. Anyway, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final fantasy. Enjoy this.

Chapter 14: Talented Pranksters 

After a week since everyone took their turns shooting Zeek with the paintballs, we find Zeek watching TV with some bandages covering where the constant barrage of paintball.

"_Now how exactly am I going to get my revenge?_" Thought Zeek as a commercial on TV caught his attention. "_What's this?_"

The commercial was about the local talent contest that Destiny Islands usually held a year. The plan was immediately in Zeek's head.

"This has to be my best plan yet," Said Zeek as he reached to the phone then dialed the number that was on the commercial. "Yeah, is this the number where you sigh up for the talent show? It is, excellent."

Two days before the talent show was scheduled for, we find Sora walking into the prank shop. Behind the counter Zeek was looking through some papers, Rikku was in the store as well looking at the pranks on the wall. Sora couldn't help but notice that Zeek had a devious smile on his face.

"Hey Zeek," Said Sora as Zeek looked up. "Okay, now what have you done?"

"Why whatever do you mean?" Asked Zeek trying to contain his laughter.

"I know you too well Zeek," Said Sora as Rikku walked up to the counter with some pranks.

"Hey Sora," Said Rikku as she paid for the pranks. "So what's Zeek up to?"

"Well that's what I'm trying to find out," Said Sora as Zeek was trying to find a way out of this situation.

"Hey how's about some TV?" Asked Zeek as he reached for a remote and a plasma screen TV appeared from the wall. "Had this installed a few weeks ago."

As the TV was turned on, there was a commercial about the talent contest. It had a list of who was in it, Sora and Rikku went near the TV and were shocked to see their and everyone's except Zeek's name on the list. Zeek mentally slapped himself for being stupid.

"So, that's your big plan," Said Sora as Zeek was whistling seemingly innocent.

"Too bad you can't get out of it," Said Zeek.

"We might as well tell the others," Said Rikku as she and Sora left the store.

"Well, now phase one is done, now to choose one of the two phase twos," Said Zeek as he took out a notepad. "Let's see, I can hide in a bomb shelter or sabotage the acts."

I think we all know what Zeek will choose. Anyway, two days passed, luckily Sora and Rikku informed the others of what Zeek did they had already prepared their acts. Zeek also had volunteered himself to help with the stage, where he had set up many different pranks. The group, minus Zeek was discussing on what they were doing.

"Man, Zeek is going to really get it," Said Riku as he was messing with a guitar that had bat wings and he was wearing the outfit when he fought Sora in the game.

"Hey, maybe this could be our big break," Added Cloud who had his huge guitar and dressed as he was in the KH game. "Anyone know what the prize is anyway?"

"I'm sure we'll find out," Said Sephiroth as he was looking in a box he brought.

"Good luck Kairi," Said Sora who was wearing a magician suit version of his regular clothes.

"Thanks and you too Sora," Replied Kairi who was wearing a hypnotists outfit.

"Rikku are you sure there's nothing else we can do?" Asked Yuna who was wearing a human cannonball costume. "And how are you going to get this to work?"

"Listen, I'm the only one who knows how to work the cannon and you said that I get to choose the talent," Answered Rikku. "And don't worry, I've got a huge pool of water where you should land."

Irvine was practicing with a bow and arrow set, his target was an apple on Selphie's head.

"Are you sure this safe?" Asked Selphie who was slightly shaking.

"Nope," Said Irvine, "But don't worry, I'm skilled at archery."

Tidus and Wakka were kicking and throwing blitzballs in a fashion that made them look like they were juggling. Zeek then appears and makes the mistake of not going around the two and got whacked repeatedly. Zidane managed to get out by saying that he contracted some sort of dog disease.

"Ouch, okay, before more pain is inflicted, I have the order of the acts," Said Zeek as he posted a piece of paper on the nearby wall.

The order was: Riku and Cloud, then Sephiroth, next was Tidus and Wakka, and then there was Kairi, after that was Irvine and Selphie, then Yuna and Rikku, and finally Sora was last.

"Let's get this show started!" Yelled Cloud as he and Riku ran out on stage and were applauded.

Just before the two were about to play their guitars a random fan girl with a Riku T-shirt runs up on stage.

"Riku! You are the coolest!" Yelled the Fan girl.

"While it is true, who are you?" Asked Riku as the fan girl ran off the stage.

After shrugging, Riku and Cloud start playing rock music. Unknown to them, Zeek was above them on a gridor and had a few pastries ready to be thrown.

"Pastries away!" Yelled Zeek as he pushed all the pastries except a brownie, over the edge of the gridor.

The pastries landed on Riku and Cloud, and the pastries were like five weeks old and were rock hard. Some people were laughing, while the fan girls were crying that Riku got hurt. Sephiroth was next and he was carrying a huge brown box. When he opened the box and dropped whatever was in it, everything inside was swords. Sephiroth smiled as he juggled the many swords in the air. Then, all of a sudden a squirrel comes fromoverhead and jumps on Sephiroth's face. As he struggled to get the small furry creature off, the swords fell towards the ground. Luckily Sephiroth managed to dodge the falling blades. Everyone was laughing after Sephiroth fell off the stage.

"Why! Why do squirrels hate me!" Asked Sephiroth as he ran pointlessly trying to get the squirrel off.

Meanwhile, on the girders Zeek was laughing while holding a cage.

"It may have taken me a while," Said Zeek as he laughed. "But catching that squirrel was worth it."

Tidus and Wakka were up next and they were doing their blitzball act. And everything was going great, until one of the blitzballs whacked Tidus in the head and he and Wakka go into a fight and fought all the way off the stage. Kairi then got on stage and called a volunteer to the stage. It was Zidane who didn't look sick at all.

"You are getting sleepy," Said Kairi.

"Unfortunately, I took my nap before I came here," Said Zidane.

"You are going into a deep, deep sleep," Said Kairi.

"If you're trying to hypnotize me, that only works on stupid people," Said Zidane with a smile.

"On the count of three you will do what I say. 1. 2. 3!" Said Kairi as Zidane went to sleep. "You are a chicken!"

Zidane then starts to walk, look and act like a chicken.

"Dance," Said Kairi as Zidane started to dance very strangely.

"Everyone meet Zidane, the dancing chicken," Said Kairi as she snapped her fingers and Zidane looked confused on what happened.

"Where am I?" Asked Zidane as he looked down.

After everyone was done clapping and laughing, Selphie and Irvine setup their act. Selphie stood up against a wooden wall with an apple on her head. Irvine had a bow and arrow, he quickly shot the arrow but the arrow went flying over Selphie and a yell was heard from off stage.

"RUN!" Yelled Irvine as he and Selphie ran off the stage and the person who got hit by the arrow ran onto the stage. The arrow was in his butt.

"Get back here!" Yelled the guy who got the arrow in his butt as he ran after the two.

Next up was Yuna and Rikku, Rikku had set up a small cannon and Yuna was starting to have second thoughts.

"I'm not going to do this!" Yelled Yuna as she ran off stage.

"Yuna! Come back here!" Yelled Rikku as she followed Yuna. "I've taken all safety precautions

And finally, Sora was up. Zeek had already made some acts mess up, and Sora was going to do some unknown act.

"This'll be good," Said Zeek as Sora came on stage with his Key blade.

Sora raised his key blade into the air, suddenly fire erupted from the end of his blade. Next came a blizzard, and finally electricity was shot into the air. The people were applauding for Sora's magic act. Zeek however, wasn't as appreciative. He got burned, frozen and then electrified. Zeek then fell to the ground behind Sora dazed.

"How very shocking," Said Zeek as he stood up. "Well, now Sora, it looks like you won."

"Hooray!" Yelled Sora as a box was brought up to him.

"Enjoy your prize," Said Zeek who fell to the ground.

As Sora opened the box, then suddenly many pigeons fly out of the box, and then after the birds went away Sora reached into the box and was surprised to see what was inside.

"It's a gift card to Destiny Island Mall," Said Sora.

"There should be more," Said Zeek as Sora pulled out an envelope.

"What's this?" Asked Sora as he opened the envelope then suddenly the envelope exploded, smoke filled the stageand when the smoke cleared, Sora's face was darken.

"I didn't make the prizes," Said Zeek as Sora coughed.

Vyser: Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Read and review!


	15. Chapter 15: Beach Jokes

Vyser: Alright, here's the next chapter. I hope it will make some sense. Anyway, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, Zeek is the only thing I own on this fiction. Enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 15: Beach Jokes**

During the summer everyone usually relaxes. We find Sora, Riku and Zeek in the prank store, bored. Hardly any customers came in the store. Business was usually slow during the summer. Zeek was putting in a smoothie machine, although when it comes installing machines, Zeek is missing a few screws, literally.

"Dang it!" Yelled Zeek as he pinched his finger. "Why do I have to set this machine?"

"Well at least it will be worth it," Commented Sora as Riku looked to see what Zeek was doing.

"Zeek, you shouldn't cross those wires, it'll cause," Explained Riku as Zeek pushed him back.

"I think I know what I'm doing," Replied Zeek as he crossed the wires and then an explosion sent him flying backwards.

"I didn't I told you so, but I told you so," Commented Riku as Zeek blew smoke from his mouth.

"So, I take it that we won't be getting the smoothies today?" Asked Sora as Zeek got up.

"I need a vacation," Said Zeek as he wiped his face.

"How about the beach?" Suggested Riku.

"Sounds good, how's about we get the others and head out tomorrow," Replied Sora.

"It's settle, have the others meet in front of my house tomorrow," Said Riku.

"Okay, you guys go ahead and call them," Said Zeek as Riku and Sora left, after that Zeek looked at the smoothie machine. "Okay now, you foul machine, you're going down!"

As Sora and Riku were quite a few feet from the prank shop, a huge explosion caused them to turn their heads to see that smoke was coming from shop. They quickly went back into the store to see that smoke was coming from the smoothie machine and Zeek spraying it with a fire extinguisher.

"You okay Zeek?" Asked Sora as Zeek finished putting out the smoke.

"Yeah, I'm all right," Said Zeek as he went to the door and flipped the sign to close. "Well, I'm out of here."

After leaving the store, Zeek locked the store doors and everyone went home to call everyone else. The next day came quickly, and everyone met in front of Riku's house. Everyone was dressed in light clothing, and soon everyone began walking towards the beach. When everyone got to the beach all the girls went to the nearby bathrooms to change into their swimsuits, the guys were setting up a grill, volley ball net, umbrellas, and beach chairs. Well, almost every guy was there.

"Hey, where'd Zidane and Irvine go?" Asked Wakka as he threw a blitz ball to Tidus.

"Uh oh," Said Cloud as many screams were heard.

"That answers your question," Remarked Sephiroth as Zidane and Irvine returned.

"Help hide us!" Pleaded Zidane as he held a camera in his hands.

"Before the girls get here!" Added Irvine as the other guys gave a deep sigh.

"There's a sand dune over there," Replied Zeek as he pointed over to a sand dune.

"Take and umbrella and cover yourselves," Explained Sora as Zidane and Irvine quickly ran after grabbing an umbrella.

After Zidane and Irvine disappeared, the girls came dressed in swimsuits (you decide what kind).

"Do you guys know where Zidane and Irvine are?" Asked Tifa.

"We owe them something," Said Selphie.

"Relax, we don't know where they are," Lied Riku as the rest of the guys left.

"If you see them, tell them next time we see them," Said Kairi as Zeek took out a pad of paper and began to write. "They're in a world of hurt."

"World of hurt," Replied Zeek as he finished the note. "Got it. Anything else?"

"Nope that's basically it," Replied Rikku.

After changing it their swimsuits, the guys returned (still letting you decide on what they're wearing). Zeek was messing with various things; Cloud was swimming away from Tifa and Aeris. Sephiroth was building a huge sandcastle; Selphie and Rikku were helping with the sandcastle. Irvine and Zidane were still hiding; Sora, Riku, Kairi, Tidus, Wakka, and Yuna were getting ready to play volleyball yet they couldn't find the ball.

"Does anyone know where the ball is?" Asked Yuna as everyone turned to see Zeek coming towards them with the ball in his hands.

"Zeek, what did you do to the ball?" Asked Kairi as Zeek handed Sora the ball.

"What did I do to deserve this mistrust?" Asked Zeek as he sighed. "What makes you think I would do something like that?"

"Because we know you all too well," Answered Sora.

"Okay, but I promise I didn't do anything to the ball," Said Zeek as he sat down and behind his back he cross

Just as Sora served the ball, the ball exploded and much smoke came out and went into his face. Zeek was just laughing before Sora started to chase him. After some chasing and kicking up a small sand storm, Zeek began to cook some hamburgers and hot dogs. Meanwhile, Cloud had just come out of the water and was lying on his towel catching some rays.

"This is the life," Said Cloud when suddenly sand was poured onto to him. "What the!"

"Cloud, you are always the one to be buried in the sand," Said Sephiroth as Tifa and Aeris came up next to him.

"This'll be fun!" Said Aeris as Cloud quickly threw his towel.

"Hurry!" Exclaimed Tifa as the three began to bury Cloud in the sand.

Soon, the only thing that you could see of Cloud was his head.

"Hey! Food's ready!" Yelled Zeek as Sephiroth, Tifa and Aeris walked away.

"Guys?" Asked Cloud, he was buried deep. "I'm hungry too!"

After eating, Tidus, Yuna and Wakka were playing with the blitzball, Sephiroth and Riku were tanning, Sora and Kairi were building a sandcastle. Tifa and Aeris were looking for Cloud because they forgot where they buried Cloud, while Cloud was shooing the crabs that were coming near his head with little success. Selphie and Rikku were flying kites over the water, and Zidane and Irvine were still hiding planing on a way to get away.

"This was your bright idea Zidane, now you think of a way out of it," Said Irvine as Zidane was looking in a backpack that he had.

"No worries, I've got the best of ideas," Replied Zidane as he grabbed a cell phone and dialed a number. "Hello, Riku and Sephiroth fan girl clubs, I've got some information you might be interested."

Ten minutes passed, until Sora notices a huge sandstorm coming towards the group.

"What in the worlds is that?" Asked Sora before his eyes got huge. "Oh no! Fan girls!"

Sora tried to run but the girls were too fast and threw him into the water. Zeek wasn't as fortunate, he was trampled and he was standing right next to Riku and Sephiroth. Everyone else managed to keep his or her distance. Irvine and Zidane quickly made their way around the fan girls, and they were almost home free, until Selphie spotted them.

"Hey! There are Zidane and Irvine!" Yelled Selphie as the girls of the group began to chase them.

The guys of the group were just enjoying the two shows that were happening. The fan girls trying to steal every article of clothing off of Riku and Sephiroth, and Zidane and Irvine beginning chased by the girls of the group as well as a few fan girls. All except Cloud, whom many crabs were currently pinching.

Vyser: Well that's the next chapter.

Riku, Sephiroth, Zidane and Irvine then quickly run past Vyser who has a confused face now. Suddenly Vyser finds out why the four guys are running, but it is too late. Vyser was run over by many fan girls. When the fan girls pass, Vyser is on the ground bruised and black eyed.

Vyser: And here I thought that I was safe from the insane fan girls.

All the fan girls turn towards Vyser and pull out many clubs and picket sighs and start charging at Vyser.

Vyser: Not again, reviewers review. Have mercy!

The many fan girls then beat up Vyser and after they leave him, Vyser is very hurt and can't fell his legs.

Vyser: Why me!


	16. Chapter 16: Pranks of a Thief

Vyser: Here's the next humorous chapter of Kingdom Hearts Pranks! Sorry it took so long to update, been updating my other stories. Any who, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. Zeek is the only one I own. Laugh!

Chapter 16: Pranks of a Thief 

It was a nice warm, sunny summer day in July. And what better way to spend the summer days away, than playing video games in the local mall. That's where we find Sora, Zeek, Riku, and Cloud. They were enjoying the various games there. Zeek had just beaten Cloud at air hockey; he completely defeated Cloud in a landslide.

"Okay, Cloud, after 23 games I would have figured that you learned that you can't beat me," Zeek said.

"Whatever, I'm hungry," Replied Cloud. "Let's get Sora and Riku."

"Sore loser," Said Zeek.

Cloud and Zeek found Sora playing a game of Whack-a-Mole, getting all of the moles once they poked their heads out of the holes. They then found Riku who was playing a virtual boxing game with many girls cheering for him to win. After winning the final match and sighing of autographs, Riku finally joined them for lunch. After getting their food, there was an announcement about a lot of robberies.

"Wonder what's up with the robberies?" Questioned Sora before he drank some of his soda.

"I hear that there's a reward," Riku said.

"Where'd you hear that?" Asked Zeek.

"I saw the posters," Replied Riku as the four were getting up from their table.

"Now what?" Cloud asked.

"Well, we could always," Started Zeek when suddenly a huge cloud of smoke engulfed the four.

"What the!" Yelled Sora as the smoke began to clear. "Finally."

"Guys, where my pants?" Cloud asked as Sora, Riku, and Zeek noticed that Cloud was pants-less.

"Nice look," Riku said with a laugh until he noticed something. "Hey my wallet's missing!"

"Well I didn't lose anything," Said Zeek as Sora was laughing at him. "What?"

"You've got painted on eyebrows!" Answered Sora and he was right. Zeek had painted on eyebrows that were huge.

"Well at least I have my stuff," Zeek replied when Sora noticed that his good luck charm was missing.

"Who did this?" Asked Cloud while he was trying to pull his shirt over his black boxers.

"All I know is, that were going to prank who ever did this!" Yelled Zeek as a rustling noise is heard from behind them.

All of a sudden, a teenaged girl with short black hair, wearing a green tank top and short khaki shorts appears from behind a nearby trashcan. In her hands were a wallet, some black pants, and key chain in the shape of a star.

"My wallet!" Yelled Riku.

"My good luck charm!" Sora yelled.

"And my pants!" Yelled Cloud as the girl began to run.

"I'm out of here!" Yelled the girl as she ran to one of the escalators.

"Get her!" Zeek yelled as the group began to chase the thief towards the escalators.

The girl was running down the up escalator, unknown to Sora, the girl had dropped many marbles on the ground, which caused him slip and continuously falls down the up escalator. Riku, Cloud and Zeek just ran past Sora.

"Sora, your pain will not be in sacrifice!" Yelled Riku as they reached the bottom of the escalator but they lost the girl.

"Now what?" Cloud asked as a few other girls were staring at him.

"I've got just the thing," Answered Zeek as he looked into the backpack he carries and pulled out three squirt guns. "These beauties are filled with grape juice. Now, let's get everything messy!"

So Riku, Cloud and Zeek were squirting everything that was moving with the grape juice. Sora had finally gotten off the escalator and was surprised to see that almost everything and everyone covered in purple juice.

"This has Zeek and fresh scent all over this," Muttered Sora as he spotted the girl who had the groups stuff. "Hey guys! I found her!"

Riku, Cloud and Zeek heard Sora and quickly ran after the thief. Zeek quickly threw Sora a squirt gun. They followed the thief into the wooden furniture store.

"Okay guys, lock and load," Said Riku as the four went into the store.

The four sprayed all of the furniture and all of the people inside. All of the customers and most of the employees ran out the store. The manager approached the four.

"What are you doing!" Yelled the manager as he saw Cloud. "And where are his pants?"

"Take this jerk!" Zeek yelled as he sprayed the manager in the face and caused the manager to fall to the ground and he was rolling on the ground.

"Ah! It burns!" Yelled the manager as he continued to roll.

"I didn't think it would burn people," Zeek said as he looked at his squirt gun.

"No, I'm just allergic to grape juice," Replied the manager.

"That was useless," Riku stated.

"Now to only find the thief," Said Sora.

"I've got an idea!" Yelled Cloud. "Follow my lead."

Zeek stood at the only exit to the store and was prepared to stop anyone from going out or coming in. Riku, Sora and Cloud stood next to all of the portable closets.

"Ready?" Asked Cloud quietly as Sora and Riku nodded. "Quick! Everyone out! The building on fire!"

"Oh no! What should we do?" Yelled Sora.

"Save the furniture, save the furniture," A voice said as a Riku found the source in a closet.

Riku found the thief and quickly took his wallet. Sora took his lucky charm and Cloud snatched his pants back and quickly put them on. While this was going on, the thief tried to escape but Zeek managed to block the thief's escape.

"Turn around," Said Zeek as the thief girl did so.

"So why'd you take our stuff, uh, what's your name?" Cloud asked.

"Yuffie, and I did to get money," Answered Yuffie with a sad look in her eyes.

"Nice try. But how was painting huge eye brows on me going to get money?" Zeek asked.

"Oh I did that for fun," Replied Yuffie.

"Well, if you need money, I bet Zeek could get you a job or something," Riku brought up.

"Really?" Asked Yuffie with hope in her eyes.

"Yeah I guess, just on one condition," Zeek replied.

"And what's that?" Asked Cloud.

"RUN FROM THE SECURITY GUARDS!" Yelled Zeek as everyone ran from the multiple security guards began to chase the five teens.

Vyser: Funny chapter to me, and I didn't get trampled this time.

Sora, Riku, Cloud, Zeek and Yuffie then run past Vyser, then the many security guards then trample Vyser into the ground.

Vyser: Guess I should be thankful that it wasn't the fan girls this time.

Suddenly many fan girls run on top of Vyser while chasing Riku.

Vyser: Luck is against me today. Please review.


	17. Chapter 17: Fortunes

Vyser: Here's Vyser, with a new chapter! I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy series characters. Enjoy!

------------- / ------------------ //////////// ------------------- ----------////-

**Chapter 17: Fortunes **

It was a beautiful Friday afternoon and we find Sora and Kairi entering the Prank Shop. Zeek had managed to get the manager to hire Yuffie. Zeek was checking some of the products on the shelves, while Yuffie was trying to open a huge crate that was sent there earlier. Sora and Kairi had already greeted Zeek and were going greet Yuffie.

"Hey Yuffie," Sora greeted while Yuffie was trying to open up the crate with a crowbar.

"Sora! How you doing? Who is this?" Asked Yuffie as Kairi waved.

"My name's Kairi, and I've heard about the stuff you did," Kairi replied as Yuffie accidentally sent the crowbar flying.

"Heads up!" Yelled Yuffie as the crowbar went flying into Zeek's head.

"WHAT THE!" Zeek yelled his loudest after the crowbar hit him in the head. "YUFFIE!"

"So what's in the crate?" Asked Sora as Zeek came closer.

"It happens to be a fortune machine," Zeek answered as he clenched the crowbar. "Yuffie, please, don't use a crowbar. Use a hammer to take out the nails."

"Will do!" Exclaimed Yuffie as she ran to get a hammer.

"Why is the Prank shop getting a fortune machine?" Kairi asked.

"You see, the boss won it in a contest, so he took full advantage of it," Replied Zeek as Yuffie came back with a hammer.

"Okay I'm back with the hammer," Said Yuffie as she was beginning to take out the nails of the crate.

As soon Yuffie was finished opening the crate the four looked inside to see a huge white Mog, on top of the Mog was a black cat wearing a crown, a red cape, and holding onto a Megaphone. Zeek quickly managed to get the huge fortune machine out.

"So how does it work?" Asked Yuffie as Zeek was looking for a plug.

"Where's the manual?" Zeek asked as he looked in the crate.

"No one reads the manual," Stated Sora as Zeek found a piece of paper.

"What's that?" Kairi asked as Zeek began to read the paper.

"It reads, 'Congratulations! You've have just purchased/won the fortune teller machine called Cat Sith,'" Read Zeek as he leaned on the Cat Sith. "This machine is fully automated, so only hand the cat a munny quarter into its hand and wait for you fortune."

"Sounds fun, I'll try it," Kairi said as she took the quarter from her pocket and put it into the Cat's hand.

The Cat quickly took the quarter, Zeek was looking at the machine to see what it does. Unfortunately, that wasn't the best idea, you see the Mog danced and whacked Zeek right in his face sending him back. No one paid any attention to Zeek though as the Mog stopped dancing and handed Kairi a card with writing on it.

"What's it say?" Asked Sora before Kairi read the card out loud.

"'You and your friends are about to meet a great country singer," Kairi read as everyone got a confused look.

"Now what chances of that happening?" Zeek asked as the bell to the Prank shop opened up. "Ah a customer."

Zeek quickly went to the counter to greet the customer, when he saw the customer his jaw dropped. The customer was none other than Craig Morgan!

"Hey, there, listen my bus outside broke down, you got a phone I could use?" Asked Craig Morgan as Sora, Kairi and Yuffie came up front and were shocked to see Craig Morgan.

"Yeah, there's one in the back near the bathrooms," Answered Zeek as he pointed to the back.

"Thanks y'all," Craig Morgan replied as he went to the phone.

"The predication came true," Sora stated as Zeek sighed.

"Just a coincidence," Replied Zeek as Yuffie laughed.

"You know that the predication came true," Yuffie said as Craig Morgan began to leave.

"Thanks for letting me use the phone," Said Craig before he left.

"Why don't you try the machine then Zeek?" Asked Kairi as Zeek growled.

"Fine! I'll prove you all wrong!" Zeek yelled as he quickly ran over to Cat Sith and put a quarter into the Cat's hand.

After Cat Sith did its little dance, it handed Zeek his fortune. Zeek read the fortune in his head, after which his eyes had widened a little.

"Whoa," Muttered Zeek as the others came.

"Let me see that," Said Yuffie as she quickly snatched the fortune from Zeek's hands.

"Now what's this say?" Kairi asked as Zeek was trying to get back his fortune.

"It reads 'Watch out for your head, you'll be proven wrong repeatedly today, and your real hair color is blonde,' I didn't know you were a blonde Zeek," Yuffie said as Zeek started to get mad.

"I'm not a blonde!" Yelled Zeek as Sora was going to get his fortune.

"My turn," Said Sora as he put the quarter in Cat's hand and started to dance.

After the dance, Sora quickly read his fortune out loud.

"This is cool, it says, 'Today you'll be adored by many girls,' finally!" Sora exclaimed as Zeek slapped his forehead.

"Now that's really impossible," Zeek commented.

"And why is that?" Asked Sora as Yuffie was getting her fortune.

"Mine says, 'The guy who got you a job will get hit in the head by the globe and hit by a rock,' weird," Yuffie said as all of sudden music is heard from outside. "What's that?"

"It's the festival that Destiny Islands annually holds," Answered Sora as everyone headed outside to the festival.

Zeek had closed up shop early and followed the group to the games. After riding rides and winning many games, stuffed animals, and fish, Sora and the others went to the Town Square where something was going on. Zeek walked into the middle of where the commotion was. Unknown to him, he was standing on a red X, Sora was standing a few feet away from him, while Kairi and Yuffie were in the crowd.

"I wonder what's going on here?" Questioned Zeek as Sora looked up and sees why people were standing away.

"Uh, Zeek, you should probably step away from the X," Sora suggested as Zeek looked down.

"How'd I miss that?" Asked Zeek before he looked up and got hit in the head by a model globe and got his head stuck in it. "Ow!"

"Zeek! Get out of the way!" Yelled Sora as Zeek was trying to get the globe off.

Zeek managed to get out the globe off, but then he was struck in the stomach by a huge rock.

"What the heck was that!" Zeek yelled as everyone nearby was laughing.

Sora pointed up and Zeek saw that this was a demo of what would happen if a meteor struck the Earth.

"A geek must have set this up," Zeek stated as he walked away slowly with Sora, Yuffie and Kairi.

"Well, it looks like most of the predictions came true, eh Zeek?" Asked Kairi.

"Still, not all of them came true," Yuffie stated when suddenly a scream was heard behind the group.

The group turned to see many girls wearing clothes like Sora's and were carrying signs with Sora's picture on it.

"Its Sora! We finally found him!" Yelled the girls at once as Sora smiled.

"Now what do you say Zeek?" Sora asked as the girls came up to him.

"I guess the machine is magic," Admitted Zeek as Sora was signing autographs.

"So this is how Riku feels with his fan girls," Sora stated.

------------ / ----------------------- ./ ---------- ///////// ----------------------

Vyser: Well that's the end of that chapter. Please review, till next time!


	18. Chapter 19: Hey! What Happened to Chp 18

Vyser: I'm here yet again! I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. I do own Zeek though. Enjoy.

//// -------------- ----------------- // ---------------- ----------- ///

**Chapter 19: Hey! What Happened to Chapter 18?**

// ------------- ------------------- / ----------------- --------- ////

We find Zeek walking to the joke shop, but his hands were stuck to his hair. He found that Sora had replaced his shampoo with waterproof glue. How did Zeek know that Sora was the culprit? Sora left his name on the bottle. When Zeek entered the joke shop, which was a miracle for him to open the door, Zeek saw many boxes stacked up in the form of a maze. Only one word came to his mind.

"YUFFIE!" Yelled Zeek at the top of his lungs.

"Yeah!" Yuffie yelled back. "I'm over here!"

"Over where?" Asked Zeek as Yuffie appeared behind him.

"Why are your hands holding onto your hair?" Asked Yuffie as Zeek jumped up.

"Don't do that!" Zeek yelled. "First off, my hands are stuck and second, what's with all the boxes?"

"Well, I did the ordering you told me to do, but I did a lot of doodling on the order form," Answered Yuffie. "And they must have thought that many of my smiley faces were zeros so we got 10,000 whoopie cushions, 50,000 cans of hair dye and skin dye and much, much more. So, how'd your hands get stuck?"

"Sora replaced my shampoo with waterproof glue," Replied Zeek as Yuffie grabbed Zeek's arms. "What are you doing?"

"Getting you unstuck," Yuffie said as she quickly pulled Zeek's arms and his hands became freed, but he lost some of his hair.

Zeek yelled in pain, so loud that the birds on the building flew away.

"Why'd did you do that?" Asked Zeek with a tear in his left eye and noticed that he had his hair glued to his hands. "My hair is still glued on my hands."

"Oh, don't worry about that, we also got some glue solvent," Yuffie stated as she walked through the maze of boxes and Zeek started twitching his eyes.

"If we had solvent, why did you pull my arms and my hair!" Yelled Zeek as he followed Yuffie.

"It was funny," Replied Yuffie as she looked through a box near the bathroom, found the solvent and used it on Zeek's hands.

"Listen, get the idiot to take this stuff back," Zeek said as he grabbed a hat from a box.

"I heard that!" Yelled a voice from the bathroom.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, the door to the men's restroom got stuck and the guy won't take the stuff back now that you called him an idiot," Yuffie said as Zeek slapped his forehead.

"Fine! Just take this stuff to the back rooms," Said Zeek as Yuffie went to do so.

"Hey! What about me?" Asked the guy in the bathroom as Zeek flipped a switch outside the bathroom. "The lights went out!"

"Yeah, I'll get someone on it soon," Zeek replied as he left to help Yuffie.

After an hour of lifting boxes, un-jamming doors, and dancing for no apparent reason a customer entered the store. It was Sephiroth wearing a summer version of his usual clothes.

"Hey guys," Said Sephiroth as he noticed Yuffie. "Hey there Yuffie, how's it going?"

"Oh, nothing, I pulled some of Zeek's hair out," Yuffie replied as Sephiroth looked intrigued.

"Really? Let me see Zeek," Said Sephiroth as Zeek grabbed hold of his hat.

"Listen Sephiroth, I've got a preposition for you," Zeek offered, as Sephiroth looked intrigued.

"What kind?" Asked Sephiroth.

////// ----------- -------------- ////// ------------- -------- ///

We find Sephiroth sitting in Sora's living room. Sora, Riku, Zidane, and Cloud were also there and they were all just talking about random things.

"Sephiroth, there is no Russian death ray pointed at Washington DC," Said Riku.

"Yeah, that's actually one of the most stupidest things I have ever heard," Sora added as Sephiroth grabbed the nearby phone.

"I'll prove it to you guys," Said Sephiroth as he dialed Zeek's number.

"This is going to be classic," Commented Cloud.

"Yeah, White House, how well protected is the president?" Sephiroth asked. "Why? Well its obvious that the president's life is in danger."

"Maybe we should stop him," Zidane advised.

"Is this a threat? Of course it's a threat! Where am I?" Asked Sephiroth. "I'm in Sora's living room in Destiny isle located at…."

"NO!" Yelled Sora, Riku, Cloud, and Zidane as they tackled Sephiroth.

"Dude! You just threatened the President!" Yelled Sora.

"And you told the government where we are!" Riku added.

"No! It's the Russians that have the death ray," Replied Sephiroth.

"You didn't mention the death ray!" Yelled Zidane and Cloud.

"So you admit there's a death ray," Sephiroth stated.

/// -------------------- -------------- ///// ----------------- ------------ ///

Meanwhile, outside Sora's house we find a black van with Zeek and Yuffie in it. They were getting ready for the prank that was in motion.

"Excellent, now it's time for phase two," Zeek said as he handed Yuffie a box filled with a suit, hat, fake mustache, and a CD player. "Now all you have to do is put the suit, hat, and mustache over your clothes and deliver the CD player. Got it?"

"This is going to be fun," Said Yuffie as she quickly got in the suit that disguised herself.

"Now go," Whispered Zeek.

"Going," Yuffie said as she left and headed towards Sora's house.

//// ---------- ------------- ------ /-------------- ------------- /////

A knock on the door shocked everyone in Sora's house. Sora approached the door was hesitated.

"Maybe, I shouldn't open it," Sora said as Zidane got an idea.

"I've got it! Sora you open the door after the rest of us leave the house," Suggested Zidane as another knock on the door was heard.

"No man, its all for one, and one for all," Replied Riku. "But, I think that Sephiroth should open the door."

"Yeah, well, I vote for Cloud," Sephiroth said, as Cloud looked angry.

"No way, I didn't do anything," Cloud stated as Sora opened the door and saw the disguised Yuffie.

"Yeah, listen I'm here to deliver the CD player that a Sora ordered," Said Yuffie as she handed Sora the CD player and Sora quickly closed the door.

"Okay, that guy had a fake mustache," Said Zidane. "That person must have been from the government."

"There's more, that person just got into a black van out front," Sephiroth added as he looked out the window.

"That means we've been bugged," Stated Sora as he lifted the CD player.

"Man, someone get a CD," Cloud requested as Sora got his favorite CD.

"Now let's see if it's really a CD player," Riku said as they put the CD in the CD player.

As soon as they pressed the start button, the CD player exploded and instead of smoke the machine shot out shaving cream. The only one who didn't hit by shaving cream, was Sephiroth who hid behind the curtains near the window.

"Aww, man my mom's going to kill me," Sighed Sora as another knock on the door caught their attention. Sora quickly opened the door then was then by a volley of water balloons.

As soon as the water balloons stopped being shot, Cloud, Riku, and Zidane looked out of the door many banana cream pies got the three in the face. Zeek and Yuffie then run up to the door.

"That's for last time!" Yelled Zeek as he, Yuffie, and Sephiroth ran away.

///// --------- --------------- // ------------ -------------- /

We find Zeek, Yuffie, and Sephiroth in Zeek's house playing pool in the basement.

"Man that was a good prank we pulled," Sephiroth stated as he started the game.

"Yeah, but I can't help but feel as if we forgot something," Said Zeek as he knocked two striped balls into the corner pocket.

"Hey did you let that guy out of the bathroom?" Asked Yuffie as Zeek looked surprised.

"Oh no!" Zeek yelled as he ran out of his house.

Meanwhile at the joke shop's men's room.

"Hello? Is anyone there? I just ate my shoes for food and started on my pants," Yelled the delivery guy. "And the sink's broken so I had to drink from the ……."

////// --------------------- ------------- ////// ----------- ---------- ---- ////

Vyser: Well, now there's the next chapter, and I don't know what happened to chapter 18. Review and maybe I'll set up the 18th chapter. Till next time! Oh shoot, I knew I was going to forget this so I'll be answering reviews now!

Aeshma-Daeva: Hey, I'm not a huge fan of Cait Sith either.

Dreamer Lu: Thanks for the advice, but if fan girls ever chase me, I'll be glad. And I'm happy you love this story.

Scrb3331: Zeek had it coming to him, and Sora's fan girls were always there, only Riku showed up before they were about to chase Sora.

Dark Dragon Knight: Yeah Cait Sith is a pain, and I'll consider using the fencing idea in this story.

Fatalfeline: Thanks for the hug, and I'm responding to the reviews.

Horsie890: I ate some chocolate and it did solve my problem.

Chillywilly101: Well, I updated sooner than later.

Vyser: Till the next chapter, keep the reviews a coming!


	19. Chapter 19B: The weirdness of these pran

Vyser: After last chapter, I've been taking in some real hard thoughts on how to improve the funny. So, I hope you all will laugh at this chapter. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or the Final Fantasy characters.

/----------------------- --------- ///// --------------- -------------- //////

Chapter 19B: The weirdness of these pranks 

/ --------------- ----------------- / ------------------- ----------- /

It was Saturday Morning, we find Sora hanging out with Kairi, Riku, Sephiroth, Yuffie and Tifa in Sora's house. After the last chapter's pranks, Sora, Riku and Sephiroth were thinking on how to get back at Zeek, and Kairi, Yuffie and Tifa were there to help. Zeek had the day off and would lounge around his pool. Cloud and Aeris were on a double date with Irvine and Selphie. Zidane, Tidus, Yuna, Rikku, and Wakka were trying to start a detective agency to make some extra cash, and they were making T-shirts of their agency.

"We could try water bombs," Sora suggested as Sephiroth sighed.

"That wouldn't work, Zeek thinks outside the box," Replied Yuffie. "He'll see that coming."

"I'm going to the arcade," Sephiroth announced as he began to head towards the door.

"You said you'd help us," Riku said.

"But I've got Pacman fever, and I need to play," Stated Sephiroth.

"I've just realized something," Kairi said.

"What's that?" Asked Tifa as Sephiroth checked his wallet.

"Couldn't we use Sephiroth's power to get Zeek?" Suggested Kairi as the guys looked embarrassed.

"Yes, well, I was about to suggest that before I was so rudely interrupted," Sephiroth stated as the girls all sighed.

"Sure," Said Kairi, Tifa and Yuffie at the same time.

"Hey, I've got an even better idea!" Yelled Sephiroth when suddenly Sora's phone rang and Sora answered it.

"Hello," Sora said into the phone.

"Yeah, do you know a Mr. MehGroin?" Asked a familiar voice. "First name, Holden."

"I don't think so, let me ask," Sora replied as he covered the phone. "Do you guys know a Holden MehGroin?"

Everyone was silent for a second before laughing, Sora then realized he'd been cranked called.

"Who is this!" Yelled Sora into the phone but all he heard in reply was laughter.

"Three guesses," (You know who) replied before he turned off the phone.

"Sephiroth! What's your plan!" Yelled Sora as Sephiroth looked a little scared.

"Well, I've got a special belt that can give special powers to anyone who wears it," Sephiroth answered.

"I'll help get it," Yuffie said as she and Sephiroth quickly left to get the belt.

"Crank calls are classic," Riku stated with a smirk.

/// ------- -------------------------- //////// --------------------- ---------- /

After a long walk, Sephiroth and Yuffie finally reached Sephiroth's house. They quickly scaled the huge house, through all of the empty boxes and many different types of clothes, until they found a ………………………………………………………………………………………………………… (Even more suspense Yay!) ………………………………… Foreigner Belt! After taking the guitar like belt that had a silver F on it, Sephiroth and Yuffie quickly left Sephiroth's house. Along the way back they decide to make a side trip and test the belt.

"So, what exactly will this belt do?" Yuffie asked as Sephiroth looked at the instructions that he brought.

"Whoever wears this belt will receive all the powers of the super rock 70's group, Foreigner," Replied Sephiroth as Yuffie put on the belt.

"I don't really know much about that, but," Said Yuffie as the two stopped in front of Zeek's house. "Let's begin the testing!"

Sephiroth used his powers to throw Yuffie to the second floor window, which she broke but using her shoes and went into Zeek's bedroom. Sephiroth used his powers to follow her. Zeek was in the room with a huge mallet looking really angry.

"Hey, guys, what you doing in my house?" Started Zeek. "Without my permission!"

"We're here for revenge and to steal your wallet," Sephiroth answered.

"I'm going to smash you with his mallet instead!" Zeek yelled as he lifted the mallet. "How does that sound?"

"Don't try to stop us blonde man," Said Yuffie as Zeek got even madder.

"Did you two forget that you were accomplices in the huge prank?" Zeek asked as Yuffie and Sephiroth sweat-dropped.

"Uh, yeah. But you still can't stop us we have the Foreigner belt," Sephiroth said as Zeek noticed the belt.

"Hey is that from the 83 tour? My dad saw that with Bryan Adams in the Metal Lancers!" Exclaimed Zeek.

"You like the belt?" Asked Sephiroth.

"My dad would freak if I got that belt and he didn't," Answered Zeek as he dropped the mallet.

"Then how will you like the belt, when you're cold as ice," Yuffie said as music came from the belt.

"Total classic," Said Zeek before he was incased in a huge block of ice that materialized around him.

"It works!" Sephiroth yelled as he pushed the frozen Zeek over.

"Quickly, let's get his money," Said Yuffie as she quickly grabbed Zeek's wallet on the dresser.

"Now let's have fun with everyone else!" Sephiroth exclaimed as the two left.

Fortunately, Zeek had just gotten a tanning booth and had it opened and running. Zeek slowly managed to hop the ice block he was in towards the tanning booth.

//// --------------- ---------------- // ---------------------- --------- //

Yuffie and Sephiroth caused much mischief, they used the power of the belt to terrorize many people. And when the two reached Sora's house, well, you'll see. Sephiroth and Yuffie quickly enter the house. Kairi and Riku were listening to music via headphones. Outside there many bushes on fire and many light poles came crashing down

"Where were you guys?" Asked Sora as Sephiroth and Yuffie grinned evilly.

"No where," Yuffie replied as Tifa looked mad.

"Then, why was there fire following you?" Asked Tifa as Sephiroth was thinking.

"Don't question us! We have powers beyond our comprehension!" Yelled Sephiroth as Sora looked mad.

"Did you get Zeek at least?" Sora asked as Sephiroth held up a wallet.

"Yeah, and his wallet too," Sephiroth replied. "And now we're taking yours!"

"Oh no you won't!" Yelled Sora as he made his Key Blade appear in his hands.

"Sora," Sephiroth said as he took the belt. "Fill your eyes, with double vision."

"Yeah touch the skies!" Added Yuffie.

"Those aren't the right words," Sephiroth stated as Sora looked confused and walked into walls.

"What did you do to me!" Yelled Sora as he rubbed his nose.

"Nothing, now let's go swimming, you want to come Tifa?" Asked Yuffie as Tifa thought for a second.

"Sure, just let me go home to get my swimsuit," Tifa answered as Riku and Kairi noticed that Sora was walking into walls.

"Sora what are you doing?" Snickered Riku as Kairi tried to muffle her laughter.

"Sephiroth and Yuffie got a belt that did this to me," Sora replied. "I need you guys to get that belt."

"So, is it like some kind of magic belt or what?" Asked Riku who seemed to be interested in the belt.

"Where'd they go?" Kairi asked.

"They said that they were going swimming, so they must be going to Zeek's pool," Answered Sora as he got help to get out the door and follow Riku and Kairi who had already left.

// ------------- --------------- //// -------------- ---------- //

Meanwhile with Zeek, he managed to get his head free from the ice, but the rest of him was still encased in the ice.

"Thank goodness that I set this on tropical," Said Zeek as the rest of the ice began to melt.

///// ----------- ---------------- / ------------- ------------- ///

Meanwhile, in Zeek's pool we find, Sephiroth, Yuffie, Tifa and Zidane (who thought the idea for a detective agency was dumb) swimming wearing their swimsuits (still letting you decide what they are wearing). Suddenly, Riku and Kairi make it on the scene. If you're wondering where Sora is, he's in Zeek's front lawn fighting a couple of shrubs that are tall enough to resemble Sephiroth and Yuffie's heights.

"There you are, return Sora to normal," Commanded Kairi as Sephiroth held up the belt.

"Hey is it true that belt can grant wishes?" Riku asked as Zidane looked surprised.

"Yeah could you bring us some girls?" Asked Zidane as Sephiroth swam so he was between Riku and Zidane.

"Sure, you ready to work for the weekend?" Sephiroth as the belt began to play music. "Cause I'm going to set you loose to hot girls of love!"

Nothing happened.

"Did you do it?" Asked Riku.

"Yeah," Sephiroth replied.

"I think I'm feeling it, whoa, where do we stand?" Asked Zidane as he jumped out of the pool.

"Out in the middle of nowhere, keep your eyes shut," Yuffie said as Riku and Zidane ran.

"How come the belt wouldn't work on them?" Kairi asked.

"Cause those are lover boy songs, right Tifa?" Asked Sephiroth.

"I don't know," Replied Tifa as she started to relax.

"Well lover boy sucks," Sephiroth finished as Zeek walked towards the pool. Zeek had a huge sunburn from his head down to his chest.

"Oh no they don't, my dad saw them in 85 at Madison Square and they rocked!" Yelled Zeek. "And get out of my pool!"

"That's one nasty sunburn," Tifa said.

"Domo Arigato," Started Yuffie.

"Shut up, give me the belt, and get out of my pool!" Commanded Zeek.

"Take this belt if your fast enough," Sephiroth challenged as Zeek quickly took the belt and put it on. "Hey you took my belt, dude."

"I'm getting out of here," Said Tifa as she was getting out of the pool.

"You can stay Tifa, I just got beef with Sephiroth and Yuffie," Zeek said as he put the belt on. "Let's see how you like a taste of your own medicine."

"Try using the belt with out the instructions," Said Yuffie as she waved the papers.

"Just try!" Sephiroth challenged.

"I don't need no instructions to know how to rock!" Replied Zeek with a huge grin. "Your hot blooded, go ahead and check it and see!"

"Try as you may, but you can't over heat me," Sephiroth said as the pool began to bubble with heat.

"Too hot! Too hot!" Yelled Yuffie as she jumped out of the pool and ran back to her house.

"You forget, I can fly," Sephiroth stated as he lifted into the air, but as soon as he was many feet into the air he was hit by a huge T-shirt and fell to the boiling pool of water, screamed and ran out.

"Hey, free T-shirt," Said Tifa as she grabbed the T-shirt and unfurled it to see what it looked like. It had the words, FFX detective agency.

"Wonder where it came from?" Kairi asked.

// ---------------- --------------- ////// -------- ----------- /----- ///

Meanwhile with Tidus, Yuna, Wakka, and Rikku, they just rented a supped up version of a T-shirt cannon and keep on shooting T-shirts as advertisement. Little did they know that they kept on hitting many people in many places on Destiny Isle.

"Was this a good idea?" Asked Yuna.

"Hey cheaper than regular advertisement," Tidus replied as they loaded more T-shirts.

/// -------------- ---------------- / -------- --------------- ///

Back with Zeek, Tifa and Kairi, Sora had joined them still confused.

"Okay, I beat Sephiroth and Yuffie with my Key Blade, but the funny thing is that they didn't even scream or nothing," Sora stated as Zeek looked shocked.

"You attacked my newly planted shrubs," Sighed Zeek as Sora sweat-dropped.

"Hey Zeek does that belt reverse spells?" Sora asked while facing Tifa who had the promo T-shirt on .

"Yes, it does," Said Tifa.

"You're not Zeek," Sora replied.

"No I'm not," Claimed Tifa.

"Don't worry Sora, I've got a switch or something," Zeek said as music came from the belt and Zeek's hair became like a silver checkers board. "What is this! Who set this on head games."

"Don't worry Zeek, with computers now-a-days, you don't have to leave the house," Laughed Kairi as Zeek looked for the instructions.

/////// ------------------ ------- / ---- - - - -- - - - - -- -- /

With Riku and Zidane, they finally reached nowhere, and were surrounded by many of their attractive fans.

"That belt is magic," Said Riku when suddenly a T-shirt hit him in the head. "What the!"

"Cool, free T-shirt!" Zidane exclaimed as he grabbed the T-shirt.

/ - -- - -- - - - -- - - - - - - / - - -- -- - - -- - - - - /

Vyser: Well, there's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review!


	20. 20:Summer Ending Slumber Party

Vyser: Well; now, seeing as how I wasn't as creative for the last chapter, I used my creativity and slapped this chapter together. I hope you'll all enjoy it, for begging next week, I'll be in school. So the updating will lessen, but I will update none the less. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.

//// ------------- -------------- ///// ------------- ----------- ///

**Chapter 20: A Summer Ending Slumber Party (Guys not allowed)**

/// -------------- ---------------- //// ------------- --------------- ////

It was the week before school would start up again, every kid was moaning while the adults were partying. It was a busy day at the Prank Store, many delinquents were stocking up on joy buzzers, silly string and spray paint. Zeek and Yuffie even had to get Sora to help out with all of the customers that day. Soon after a number of customers got hurt trying to get their fortunes from Cait Sith, many left.

"Man, today we made a killing!" Laughed Zeek as he grabbed a soda from behind the counter. "I knew this mini fridge was worth half of my paycheck."

"Throw me one," Sora said as Zeek threw a soda at him.

"Well, next week school starts, summer was going too fast," Stated Yuffie as she sat on the ground.

"Man it sure has, but hey, its cool," Sora said as Kairi walked through the door. "Hey Kairi."

"Hello Sora, hey Zeek, hey Yuffie," Greeted Kairi as she walked up to Yuffie and whispered something into her ear.

Kairi then quickly handed Yuffie a note and left the store very fast.

"Hey Yuffie, what was that about?" Sora asked as Yuffie grinned.

"Sorry but that's confidential," Answered Yuffie as she put the paper that Kairi gave her on the counter.

"Yuffie did you record the stock we had today?" Zeek asked as Yuffie laughed and quickly ran to back to back. "Now lets see what this says."

"Zeek, don't its not ours to do so," Said Sora as Zeek read the note. "At least let me see the note."

"Well what do you know, Kairi is throwing an all girl slumber party," Zeek said with a raised eyebrow. "This Friday, 7 p.m. making a mental note of this."

Zeek quickly put the note down because he noticed that Yuffie was coming back from the back.

"Okay, I finished the recording," Said Yuffie as she quickly grabbed the note.

"You can leave early today Yuffie I'll clean up," Zeek offered, as Yuffie looked surprised.

"Thanks I guess," Replied Yuffie as she quickly left the store and Zeek grabbed his cell phone.

"What's the game plan Zeek?" Sora asked as Zeek dialed a number.

"Simple, I need you to call Riku, Sephiroth, Tidus, and Wakka, and get them to come over here immediately," Answered Zeek as he got through his call.

Soon after the calls, Riku, Sephiroth, Tidus, Cloud, Irvine, Zidane and Wakka quickly came to the prank store. They then had a secret meeting that lasted for over an hour. We find them just ending their meeting.

"So then everyone remembers to wear black on Friday?" Asked Zidane as everyone was agreeing.

"Good, Sephiroth and I will ready the pranks, Zidane and Irvine will bring the digital cameras," Zeek said as he was writing down who would do what. "Sora and Cloud will bring the chips."

"Uh, I won't be able to come, I've got to go fishing," Stated Wakka.

"Whatever, see you guys later at Zeek's house on Friday," Riku said before he left soon after the others.

//// --------- ---------- //// ------------ ----------- ///

Friday arrived too soon, and almost all of the guys arrived at Zeek's house. They were all wearing black, Sora was wearing his new black costume from KH2, and Riku had his heartless outfit on. Zeek had his black attire on along with a black cap along with a backpack with pranks, Cloud was wearing a black version of his clothes, and Sephiroth was wearing his usual black clothes. Zidane was wearing a black ninja suit with his tail sticking out, Irvine had a huge black trench coat on, and Tidus was dressed like Abraham Lincoln. The time was 6:30 p.m.

"Tidus why you look like Honest Abe?" Asked Zidane as Zeek was getting his new car ready.

"It's the only black I own in clothing," Tidus answered as Zeek pulled out his new black Tahoe.

"What do you guys think?" Asked Zeek as he jumped out of his vehicle.

"Let's just hurry," Irvine said as everyone quickly jumped into the Tahoe, except Sephiroth, he had his moped.

"I feel like I'm in the A-Squad," Sora stated as Zeek quickly drove the car with Sephiroth following on his moped.

"You know what I've actually got the A-Squad theme music on CD," Replied Zeek as the music began to play.

Soon they all reached Kairi's neighborhood, Zeek parked his Tahoe a few houses from Kairi's house.

"Zeek why are we stopping here?" Asked Irvine as everyone got out the Tahoe and Sephiroth quickly parked next to the Tahoe.

"You nuts! We couldn't park near Kairi's house otherwise we'll be caught!" Riku explained.

"Let's hurry and get a good seat," Requested Sephiroth as all the guys quickly and quickly ran into some bushes and made their way to Kairi's house.

Kairi's house had many bushes and trees around it so it was good for the guys to hide. When the guys reached Kairi's house, they saw that most of the girls they knew, the guys reached a window that allowed them to see in Kairi's basement where luckily the girls were sleeping. The guys could see that Kairi (of course), Tifa, Aeris, Selphie, Yuna, Rikku, and Yuffie were there dressed in their sleeping clothes (I'm still letting you readers decide). The guys could hear what the girls were saying.

"Alright guys, let's get these pranks, first for a classic," Whispered Zeek as he took out his cell phone and quickly and quietly dialed a number. "Hello, Tony's Pizza? Yeah, I know if it takes more than 30 minutes to deliver the order the order is free. I'd like to order 50 pizzas…"

///// ------- ---------- //// --------- --------///

35 minutes later, the girls were watching a comedy movie when all of a doorbell is rung, Kairi quickly puts on a bathrobe and quickly answers the door. At the door was a pizza delivery guy with fifty pizza boxes.

"Can I help you?" Kairi asked as the Pizza Guy took out a notepad.

"Yeah, you Kairi?" Asked the Pizza Guy as Kairi nodded. "Well, sorry about being late delivering your 50 pizzas, so the ten cheese, ten pepperoni, ten veggie lovers, ten meat lovers, and ten olive with barbecue chicken and lobster pizzas are on the house. I'm so going to get fired over this."

"Thanks I guess," Kairi replied as the pizza guy handed her the fifty pizza boxes to Kairi and quickly left. "Free pizza is free pizza."

Kairi quickly returned to the basement with the free pizzas, when Zeek saw her with the pizzas and heard her say that the pizzas were free, he kept slamming his head into the ground.

"That was odd," Quietly stated Sora as Zeek stopped slamming his head into the ground.

"Sephiroth you bring the newts like I asked?" Zeek quietly asked as Sephiroth quickly looked shocked.

"Well, I got a group of animals," Quietly answered Sephiroth as he took out a box.

"Whatever, someone needs to release the animals from the second floor," Zeek said as everyone looked at Tidus.

"Why me?" Asked Tidus as Sephiroth handed him the box.

"Because you have a disguise," Zidane answered as Tidus quickly climbed up a tree and released the animals through an open window.

As soon as Tidus got down, many squeals were heard from inside the house, all the guys looked to see some scared girls. However, the guys were disappointed instead of scared girls, they saw all of the girls petting cute little kittens.

"Aw, they're so cute!" Exclaimed Tifa, Yuna and Aeris as everyone were petting the kittens.

"Kittens, you got kittens Sephiroth?" Irvine asked as Zeek was searching his backpack.

"They were the only animals the shelter had," Answered Sephiroth as Zeek grabbed a whole bunch of ………………………………………………… (Yay! The suspense is back!) …………………………………………… ……………………….. Toilet paper!

"TP the house at least Sephiroth," Zeek commanded as Sephiroth saluted and quickly did as he was told.

While Sephiroth was TP-ing Kairi's house, the girls were getting ready to play a game of Truth or Dare. Kairi was going first and choose Tifa to go first.

"Alright Tifa, truth or dare?" Asked Kairi as Tifa thought for a second.

"I'll go with truth, but everyone has to promise that nothing will leave these walls," Tifa answered as all the girls agreed.

"Name your most embarrassing moment," Replied Kairi as Tifa blushed.

"The most embarrassing moment for me was when I got in a cat fight two years ago," Tifa said as the girls were whispering. "Yuffie, truth or dare?"

"Dare me, I'm not afraid," Answered Yuffie.

"I dare you to steal something from one of the guys we know," Tifa challenged as Yuffie held up a wallet. "What's that?"

"Zeek's wallet," Answered Yuffie as the girls laughed but Zeek just got mad. "Okay, Yuna truth or dare?"

"Truth," Yuna quietly replied.

"Who do you find attractive in the guys we know?" Asked Yuffie as the guys carefully listened.

"Well, I really like Tidus, but I would say that it's a three way tie with Riku, Zidane and Sephiroth," Answered Yuna as Riku and Sephiroth high fived each other. "Kairi truth or dare?"

"Dare me," Kairi replied.

"I dare you to prank call Sora's cell phone," Dared Yuna as the guys began to sweat.

"Okay," Kairi replied as she grabbed a nearby phone and dialed Sora's cell phone number.

Sora's cell phone began to play the theme song 'Simple and Clean', and unfortunately for the guys, the girls heard the music and turned towards the window to see what was causing the music.

"Someone do something!" Whispered Zeek as Riku quickly pushed Sora to the window, and the window was opened and Sora fell into Kairi's basement with his cell phone still ringing.

"I panicked!" Riku said as the guys quickly ran to the Tahoe to hide.

///// ------ --------- //// --------------- ---------- ///

"Uh, hello girls," Weakly said Sora as the girls were getting angry.

"SORA!" Yelled all of the girls as Sora was thinking.

"Uh, look! It's Leonardo DeCaprio!" Sora yelled as he pointed in a random corner and the girls turned that way.

"Leo!" Gasped all the girls as Sora quickly ran from the basement to the front door.

"Leo's not here, let's get Sora!" Kairi yelled as the girls quickly changed into their day clothes.

//// ---- ---------- /// --------- --------- ///

Sora was out of Kairi's house and jumped on Sephiroth's moped and rode off. The guys saw this and Sephiroth got pissed off.

"Zeek! Go after him!" Commanded Sephiroth as Zeek started the Tahoe and drove after Sora with the A-Squad theme music playing.

The girls saw Sora driving the moped past their house with Zeek's black Tahoe quickly following. The girls quickly ran after the Tahoe, Riku saw this through the back windows and was a little worried.

"Step on it Zeek! The girls are after us!" Riku yelled. "Wow, I never expected me to ever say that."

// --------- ---------- /// ----------- ------- ////

Sora rode the moped into the nearby park where a random artist was painting the night sky on a canvas, Squall and Rinoa were having a night picnic date, and Wakka was fishing in the nearby river struggling to get his fish. The Artist quickly raised his finished painting, unfortunately Sora's head was in the way when the painting was raised. Needless to say, he was now the center of the painting.

"Why must my art suffer so?" Pleaded the Artist as Zeek's Tahoe almost ran over the artist. The girls then followed afterwards and the artist joined them in the chase.

"This was an excellent night for a date, wouldn't you say Squall?" Asked Rinoa as Sora threw the painting away.

"I guess so, where's the mustard?" Squall asked when suddenly Sora rode the moped over the mustard bottle and squirted Squall with mustard. "Never mind."

"Look out!" Yelled Rinoa as Zeek's Tahoe ran over their picnic. Then the girls ran after the Tahoe, followed by an artist. Squall and Rinoa then joined in the chase.

"I finally got a bite!" Wakka announced when suddenly Sora accidentally pushed him into the water. "No my fish!"

Wakka quickly got out of the water but then jumped back in when he saw Zeek's Tahoe coming back at him.

"Watch it Zeek!" Yelled Wakka as the mob of people came from behind him and pushed him into the water. "I'm staying in the water this time."

"Zeek who gave you your license?" Commented Irvine.

"Shut up, no one likes a back seat driver," Zeek replied as his car got stuck in a huge mud puddle. "Time to give it some gas!"

That was not a good move on Zeek's move, mud was flying backwards onto the mob behind the Tahoe. As soon as Zeek got the Tahoe out of the mud he quickly drove away. Sora turned his head away from the road ahead to see that Zeek had stalled him enough time to get away.

"Thank you Zeek," Sora said before he hit a rock that sent him flying into the river.

When Sora got out of the water, his heart skipped a beat. Why you may ask? Well the mob that was chasing him was standing right in front of him all covered with mud.

"Here's trouble," Muttered Sora as he quickly slid back into the water.

/// ------ -------------- ////// --------------- ---------- ///

Vyser: Well, I hope you found that to be funny. And if I somehow offended any female readers, I would like to say sorry. I'm a guy, so well you can already guess. Anyway, back to the ending. I won't be able to update as often cause next Monday, I'll be going back to school. Review and give me ideas for pranks!


	21. Chapter 21: The Field, Sports and Pranks

Vyser: Well now, I'm back. So you'll have to beware. Sorry for not updating sooner, school really stinks, but hey, I'm here aren't I? Anyway, I've got an announcement; both are questions and a surprise for who ever answers them. One, I was asked in another review that I should probably include some romance, so if you people want romance, tell me and I'll insert some in it. But none the less, this will remain a comedy! And two, is it okay to answer reviews? I haven't been really been paying attention. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy I only own Zeek. Enjoy!

//// -- ----------- -- - -------- --- -// --- -- - -- - - ----- - -- - - -- -//

**Chapter 21: The Field, Sports and Pranks!**

/// -- -------- ---- - ---- ---------- / - -- - - ---- -- - - - -- --- - -- - //

School had started; everyone really hated the idea. And oddly enough by a strange twist of everything was our favorite group of guys and gals all had the PE class in the same hour. Zeek was a teacher aid, and we all know what this will lead to. Everyone was wearing his or her PE clothes. It was PE class and the topic of today was many different sports so the entire class was all over the sport field. Zeek and Sora were practicing tennis; Kairi and Selphie were facing Irvine and Riku in tennis. Zidane, Cloud, Tifa, Aries and Rikku were on the track and were getting ready to race. Wakka and Tidus were getting teammates for a game of Blitzball, Yuna, Squall, Sephiroth, Yuffie, and Rinoa were getting ready to play a game of soccer. Now to see which group were going to see what happens to them first, when a certain silver haired seventeen-year-old (coughzeekcough) actually sabotages the equipment and field. We turn to the tennis match between Kairi and Selphie against Irvine and Riku.

"Okay, our serve!" Announced Kairi as she served the tennis ball.

Irvine tried to smack the ball back towards the girls' side; the tennis ball went right through the net. Irvine was shocked to see that he missed the ball. He thought he had actually hit the ball precisely. He actually did, the ball just went straight through the racket net.

"What the?' Irvine questioned as he stuck his hand through the hole and it got stuck. "Uh a little help here?"

"For the love of," Sighed Riku as he pulled the racket from Irvine's hand, but the net was stuck! "I'll get you another."

Irvine was really mad so he threw his racket into the air, and by some fate, he got the racket around Riku's neck as he was getting another racket.

"Sorry!" Yelled Irvine as Riku came back with an extra racket and with the broke tennis racket as a necklace.

"So that's our point I take it?" Selphie asked as the ball was thrown to Kairi.

Just as Kairi was about to serve a soccer ball came flying through the air and smacked Selphie in the head. Suddenly, Yuffie appeared and grabbed the soccer ball.

"Sorry, Sephiroth's bad," Stated Yuffie as she quickly ran.

After the game finished, let's say that the girls have won to hardly anything. Irvine purposely lost, and Riku was a sore loser. Irvine was preparing to congratulate the girls for their victory. Irvine had one leg over the net that's when Riku pulled the net up.

/// --- ----- - -- ---- -- - - - -- -- /// -- - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - /

A loud scream was heard before Zidane, Cloud, Tifa, Aries, and Rikku were about to race, they just shrugged it off and then quickly began to ready themselves for the race. Three, two, one, GO! The race was one; Zidane was winning with Tifa, Rikku, Cloud, and Aries following. Zidane knew he was faster than they were, but decided to pull a few tricks from his pockets, courtesy of Zeek.

"_First up, the colored smoked bombs,_" Thought Zidane as he quickly threw the smoke bomb towards Tifa.

The smoke bomb exploded on Tifa and she was engulfed in a green cloud of smoke, everyone quickly passed the cloud while it was dispersing. As soon as the smoke disappeared, Tifa turned out become completely green, her skin, hair, and even her clothes.

"Zidane!" Tifa yelled as she quickly began to chase Zidane.

Meanwhile, Zidane began to get his other pranks for the others. Zidane quickly grabbed a small can of oil from his pocket and quickly threw the liquid behind him and Cloud was the next victim. He continuously began to slip no matter how hard he tried to get up; he would always fall back down. Everyone ran past him without a single glance, and even Tifa jumped over Cloud.

"Some help would be nice!" Yelled Cloud as he slipped on his face.

Zidane was out of tricks and was about to win the race until he heard a very loud scream from behind him.

"Zidane you'd better not stop running!" Tifa yelled as she was running closer and closer to Zidane! "Cause if you stop! I'm going to twist you into a pretzel when I catch you!"

Zidane yelled and continued to run even after finish line with Tifa chasing behind him.

// ---- -- -- - -- - - - - - - ---- -- --- / -- -- -- - -- - - - - - - -- - - - //

Zeek and Sora were practicing tennis, Zeek had rigged up a special tennis ball cannon that could shot tennis balls and had many loaded tennis balls.

"Okay Sora are you ready?" Asked Zeek.

"No," Sora answered as he raised his tennis racket in a defensive manner.

"Great! Now let's get this over with," Said Zeek as he turned on the machine and tennis balls began to shoot at Sora.

Sora was either dodging or getting hit by the tennis balls. Zeek was just sighing at the fact that Sora wasn't even trying. All of a sudden Sora quickly slammed his tennis racket on a ball and shot it at right back at the tennis cannon causing the ball to get back into the cannon. Zeek bugged his eyes, and the machine began to malfunction.

"Sora no! You realize what you've done!" Zeek yelled as Sora began to run with Zeek following.

// -- -- - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - /// - ---- -- - ----- -- --- -------- /

Everyone else was playing soccer, it was the game point and Sephiroth's team was tied with Squall's team. It was the game point, and Sephiroth quickly took a shot at the other team's goal. Rinoa was the goalie and blocked the shot, and just as Squall was about to kick the ball in mid air, Zidane ran right in the path of the soccer ball and collided with his head and into the goal. Zidane fell to the ground and Tifa was right next to him and was about to grab him when suddenly many tennis balls began to shoot everyone in sight. Everyone turned to see Zeek and Sora running away from the tennis ball cannon that was chasing them and shooting tennis balls.

"Run, everybody run!" Shouted Sora as he and Zeek ran past everyone.

"Lest you be attacked by the killer tennis ball cannon!" Zeek added as everyone ran with them, each one getting hit by the tennis balls.

They all kept running till the machine ran out of ammo and everyone quickly returned to the school to get back into their regular clothes. No one remembered one person they all forgot. Cloud, he was still slipping on the oil and still couldn't get a good foothold.

"They'll all pay!" Yelled Cloud before he slipped once more on his back and hurt himself. "Ow, my back."

/-- - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- ---- / --------------- - - - - -- - - - //

Vyser: Well, sorry that this was short, and it took a while to get up. But remember, just review and tell the answers to the top questions. Catch ya all later!


	22. Chapter 22: When Zeek’s Away, the Party

Vyser: Oh yeah I'm back with the pranks everybody! I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter! I worked hard and tried to get time to work on this. I don't own Kingdom hearts or the Final Fantasy characters. Enjoy!

// ----------- ------- - - -- ----- --------- /----------- --- ---- --- ------ --- ////

Chapter 22: When Zeek's Away, the Party will stay 

/--- ------ ------- ------ -------- ------- / ------ ------ ------ ------ -------- /

It had been a couple of weeks since the pranks at the track field, and surprisingly enough no one had been able to stop the evil tennis ball cannon. Anyway, it was a regular Friday afternoon at the prank shop, Sora was hanging out at the counter while Zeek was on the phone.

"Really? Fine, I'll get to it," Zeek said into the phone before he slammed the phone down. "Hey Sora."

"Yeah Zeek, what's up?" Asked Sora as Zeek searched his pockets.

"Listen I need you to do me a favor," Zeek replied as he pulled out three keys. "I need you to look over my house while I'm gone this weekend."

"Okay, but where are you going this weekend?" Asked Sora as Zeek smiled.

"I've got to go to the annual Prank Promo/Rocky Horror Picture Show Expo," answered Zeek. "It showcases the new pranks that are coming out later this year. And the boss wants me to check it out."

"Why is it with the Rocky Horror Picture Show?" Sora asked as Zeek sighed.

"They have to piggy back on the bill for the convention center," said Zeek. "Anyway, come around my house by six o'clock and I'll tell you what you have to do."

"Got'cha," Sora replied before he left the store.

/// ------- ------------- ----------------- -------- //// -------- ---------- ----------- //

The time was a little pass six o'clock when Sora arrived at Zeek's house. Zeek had already loaded his Tahoe and was writing some on paper when Sora entered the house.

"Okay Sora, I need you to water the plants, feed my fish and get my mail," said Zeek as he handed Sora the paper. "I've only have a few rules, you follow?"

"I guess so," Sora replied as Zeek cleared his throat.

"Don't go in my room, no flipping the switches that have been painted silver and most importantly," stated Zeek as he was heading out the door. "No parties!"

"Right!" Sora yelled as he saluted to Zeek and Zeek quickly left.

A few hours passed and Sora was watching TV on Zeek's plasma, when a knock was heard on the door. When Sora opened the door Sephiroth and Riku were at the door.

"Sora what are you doing here?" Asked Riku as Sora got a confused look on his face.

"Zeek's out of town and I've got to watch his place," Sora explained as Sephiroth and Riku got insidious grins on their faces and rushed inside.

"Dude! This the perfect time for a party!" Yelled Sephiroth as Sora fumed.

"I'm not supposed to throw any parties while Zeek's not here," Sora said as Riku slapped his back.

"Aw come on, what Zeek don't know won't hurt him, sides we'll help clean up the party when its done," said Riku as Sora raised his eyebrow.

"Well, okay, but let's not invite too many people," Sora stated as Sephiroth and Riku slapped hands.

"Okay, we'll get our swimsuits and call the people, Sora check to see if Zeek has any snacks and soda," commanded Sephiroth as everyone nodded.

/---- -- ----- -------- ----- -------- -// --- --- ---- ----- ------ ------ ////

A few minutes in the party, everyone was ether dancing or swimming in the pool. Sora was stressed as he saw that almost everyone from the high school was there.

"Riku! Sephiroth! You told only invite a few people!" Sora yelled as Sephiroth smirked and Riku was ignoring Sora to talk to a few cute girls.

"Yeah, well the people we invited must've invited some of their friends," explained Sephiroth as Sora was stressing his muscles.

"Oh, gee you think?" Sora asked sarcastically as suddenly a loud smash noise that filled the house. "What was that?"

"I don't care, now if you excuse me I'm going to join the girls in a game of spin the bottle," replied Sephiroth as Sora ran to the living room to see that a golf club was slammed into the plasma screen.

"Who did this!" Sora questioned as everyone ignored him. "_Maybe some flashing lights will get their attention._"

Sora quickly reached for the light switch, but accidentally flipped on one of the silver switches that Zeek had warned Sora. All of a sudden the lights in the living room turned off and a disco ball appeared from the ceiling and a multi-colored light up floor appeared from the dancers. Then Disco music started to play as the dancers started to disco dance.

"_You've got to be kidding me_," thought Sora as he slapped his face and quickly ran towards the pool.

In the pool was Cloud, Aries, Zidane, Tidus, Yuna and Yuffie (still letting you decide on they are wearing,) along with many other fellow students.

"Okay guys that's it! Party's over!" Sora yelled as no one was paying attention to him. "I didn't want to do this but, oh well."

Sora then took a bottle from his pocket and unscrewed the cap. He quickly threw the bottle in the pool and the contents quickly spread through out the pool. Everyone got out and was shocked to see that down from their chests their skin was now green.

"What was that for Sora?" Asked Tidus, as Sora looked mad.

"I just yelled that the party is done, now if you excuse me, I'm going get rid of the other guests." Sora answered before he entered the house.

/ -- -- -------- -------------- ---- --- // --- ------- -------------- ------- //

Meanwhile, at the prank expo, we find Zeek sitting down listening to the some lecture about how pranks are the best. The weird thing about the scene was that everyone in the convention center was wearing clothes that everyone wore when they watched the rocky horror picture show. It was actually mandatory to wear this to enter the center.

"_He's been saying the same thing for three hours! And the guy next to me is smoking and the other guy obviously hasn't bathed since the year 2000_," Zeek thought as the guy next to him took the cigarette and threw it in the air. "_That's not good._"

/ ------- ------- -------- --- --- /-- ----- ---- -- ---- ---- ---///

Back at the party an hour later, we find Wakka asleep on Zeek's couch and Riku was spraying shaving cream in Wakka's open hand. Riku then took a feather and began to tickle Wakka's nose with the feather until Wakka whacked his face with the palm filled with shaving cream.

"What the heck!" Yelled Wakka as Riku was laughing out loud.

"You can't beat the classics," Riku said through his laughter.

Sora was walking into the room where a few people were playing spin the bottle, it was Kairi's turn and as she made the bottle spin Sora walked up to the group.

"Guys please, the party's over," said Sora as everyone turned towards him.

"Don't be a party-pooper there Sora," Irvine stated as Sora glared at him.

"Yeah, were just having some fun," added Rikku as the bottle began to spin slowly down.

"I don't care, you guys can you please leave so I can clean this up?" Sora asked as Sephiroth grinned.

"Well, why don't you let the person who went last finish her turn?" Asked Sephiroth as the bottle stopped and pointed towards Sora.

"Okay, whose turn is it?" Sora asked as Kairi stood up and walked towards Sora.

"Its mine and the bottle picked up Sora," answered Kairi before she kissed Sora on the lips.

It was an almost perfect moment as Sora and Kairi shared a kiss. Remember it was an almost perfect moment, because at the moment Sora and Kairi's lips met, Zeek entered his house with his jaw dropped at the sight that was thrown on his eyes. Zeek was still wearing the Rocky Horror Picture Show clothes except everything about him was singed. Even a small part of his hair was on fire and Zeek didn't notice it.

"Sora!" Zeek yelled which caused everyone to turn towards Zeek. "Everyone out now!"

Everyone quickly ran out the doors, but Zeek could hear snickers behind him. Kairi and Sora were looking into each other's eyes. But Zeek broke that up and Kairi raced out the door. Sora was staring into space before he noticed Zeek was standing right in front of him.

"Sora!" Yelled Zeek as Sora snapped out of his daze.

"Zeek! What are you doing here so soon?" Sora asked as he noticed what Zeek was wearing and what Zeek looked like. "Nice get up."

"Shut up, you held a party here and," said Zeek as he noticed a golf club through his plasma TV's screen. "My TV!"

"Uh, Zeek, I'd be more concern with the fact that your hair is on fire," Sora stated as Zeek looked in a nearby (and convenient) mirror and saw that his hair was on fire.

Zeek quickly screamed and ran towards his pool.

"Zeek! Don't go in the pool!" Yelled Sora as Zeek quickly jumped into his pool making a big scratch.

Zeek quickly came up and sighed with relief. Until he noticed that the water was green. Zeek looked at his arms and noticed that he was green.

"SORA!" Zeek yelled as Sora ran from Zeek's house as fast as he could.

/// ------- -------------- ---------- --- ////// -------- --------- --------- ------- ///

Vyser: Well, now I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And now I have an announcement. Now that this fiction is considered a humor/romance, I have another poll to give and it's only going to be one vote per review. Here are your choices:

Sora and Kairi

Or

Riku and ?

Vyser: I'll update as soon as I receive at least 5 votes from you people and I hope many of you will vote!


	23. Chapter 23: Pranks are Dishes Best Serve

Vyser: I'm back everyone! Now let's just get it on! I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy! Now on to the choice you all got to choose!

// ------ ---------- ------- ---------- --- // -------- --------- ------- -------- ////

Chapter 23: Pranks are Dishes Best Served Cold 

// ------ ------- ---------- --------- ------ // --------- --------- --------- ------- //

It had been at least two weeks since Zeek's house had been trashed, and Zeek still hadn't been able to get all of the green dye out of his skin. Zeek was wearing a Halloween costume that made him look like a ninja only his silver hair stuck out of the top. Zeek was reading a magazine when Kairi walked into the prank.

"Hey there Zeek," greeted Kairi as Zeek turned the page of his magazine.

"…" Zeek mumbled.

"I take it your still mad at everyone for trashing your house."

"No, I'm mad because I wasn't invited."

"Is that it?"

"No! I was being sarcastic!" exclaimed Zeek as Sora walked into the prank shop.

"You were?"

"No was I being sincere."

"You two just confused me!" Sora yelled as Zeek turned back to his magazine.

"So Sora what are you doing here?" asked Kairi. "I'd figure you'd be as far away from Zeek as possible."

"Well, I was looking for you," Sora answered as Kairi looked intrigued. "You want to go see a movie or something?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"_Interesting._" Thought Zeek.

"Yeah, how about tonight?"

"Sure what time?"

"About 5 o'clock?" Sora asked as Kairi nodded yes. "_Boo-ya! I finally did it!_"

"Well, I'll see you later Sora," said Kairi before leaving the store.

"Zeek you've got to help me!" Sora begged as Zeek glared daggers at him. "Oh right, you're still mad."

"Hmm, you trash my house, destroy my plasma TV and turn me into a skinny version of the incredible Hulk!" Yelled Zeek as Sora laughed with stiffness in his voice.

"Is there any way that you can help me?"

"We are supposedly friends, so here, but tomorrow you've got to dye your skin any color I want."

"Whatever! I'll do anything just help me!"

"Alright, I've got a couple things that will help," Zeek said as he reached into his pockets and pulled out a couple of tickets and a piece of paper. "Here's two free movie passes and an address to the best café in town. Now remember tomorrow you'll be a different color than red like your face."

"Thanks I guess," replied Sora as he took the papers and left the store.

As soon as Sora was out of sight, Zeek took out his cell phone and dialed in a number.

"Yeah, it's me. Time for some revenge so you ready?"

// -- --- --- --- ---- ----- ---- ---- ---- // ------ ----- ------ --------- ------- -- ///

The time was 4:45 p.m., we find Sora walking towards Kairi's house wearing his KH2 outfit. As he walked down the street that led to Kairi's house, a weird noise filled the air. Sora turned to see some guy wearing a mask biking straight towards Sora. There was something in his hand that Sora couldn't identify.

"_I wonder what this is all about?"_

Just as the biker was a few feet away from Sora, the biker raised his hand and the object slammed into Sora's face sending him to the ground. Sora was down for a few seconds before getting up and throwing off the object that was just slammed into his face.

"This is a banana cream pie!" Yelled Sora as he took of the pie plate and wiped the pie from his face. "Darn you mysterious biker."

Sora quickly returned to his destination wiping off the banana cream pie's remains off his face. He almost got all of it off, except for the cream in his hair, when he rang Kairi's doorbell. Kairi immediately answered the door as Sora was cleaning the pie out of his hair.

"I thought we girls only wore make up," Kairi giggled.

"Hahaha, let's go before the movie starts," replied Sora as Kairi walked out of the house and the two walked together towards the Movie Theater.

Unknown to the two, two more figures were watching and following them. One of them was the biker wearing the mask, who took it off to reveal it to be Riku, while the other was Zeek.

"That was awesome," Riku commented.

"And it's only just begun, we've got a whole night and then tomorrow Sora will be a different shade of a color," replied Zeek as the two began to walk a little faster to keep up with Sora and Riku.

"Sounds like you're green with envy."

"Just shut up."

/ ----- ------ ------- ------- ---------- -// --------- ------- ------ ------- ---- ///

At the movie theater, Sora and Kairi were sitting in the middle of the theater waiting for the movie called (insert your favorite movie). Zeek and Riku were sitting in the back, and in Zeek's hand was a weird cannon-like device with a potato in the cannon part.

"So what's that?" Whispered Riku as Zeek turned towards him.

"I think it would be obvious," Zeek whispered back as Riku gave him a weird look. "It's a potato cannon."

"Well that explains the potato, but what's your point?"

"You'll see during mid movie."

When the movie was halfway over, Zeek decided to get ready to fire. He shot the potato into the air and it was falling directly over Sora. But the potato didn't hit Sora, instead it crashed into his bucket of popcorn, which caused the popcorn to fly out of the bucket and all over Sora and Kairi.

"What in the! Where'd this potato come from?" Sora asked as he pulled out the potato from the bucket.

"Just ignore it Sora and let's enjoy the rest of this movie," said Kairi as Sora threw the potato behind him and hit some guy in the eye.

Meanwhile Zeek was loading something else in the potato cannon while Riku was watching the movie.

"This movie ain't half-bad, now what are you doing?" Riku asked as Zeek took aim towards Sora's head.

"This is a balloon filled to with liquid gum. Ready, aim…" replied Zeek when suddenly a flashlight shined upon him and he turned towards the source.

"Excuse me you two but you'll have to leave…" The Manager said when all of a sudden the potato cannon fired the liquid gum balloon and shot straight into the manager's face sending him back.

"Go, go, go, go!" Yelled Zeek as he and Riku ran over the manager and ran out of the theater.

"Did you hear something Sora?"

"Nope."

/// ------- -------- --------- ---------- ------ -- /// -------- ---------- ------ ----- --/

An hour later, Sora and Kairi walked over to the café that Zeek had suggested, with Zeek and Riku following them. Apparently it was Talent night at the café, and many people were either singing (badly) or even dancing. Apparently at this bar you have to go to the counter to get the drinks. Sora was at the counter ordering the drinks, which tonight came with a free bottle of lemon juice, while Zeek and Riku were plotting at a table where no one would notice them.

"Now what?" Riku asked.

"I'm actually out of creative ideas," replied Zeek as Riku grabbed Zeek's backpack. "Hey!"

"Relax, I'm just looking for something, here we go," Riku said as he pulled out a banana.

"Okay, you've got my snack and… oh, that's a classic," said Zeek as Riku began to un-peel the banana.

Riku then threw the banana peel right in Sora's path, and as soon as Sora stepped on the peel he slipped and was thrown into the air. Sora landed on his back and the drinks spilled all over him.

"AH! Lemon juice! It stings with the power of a lemon!" Sora yelled as he tried to get up but slipped again.

/------ ---------- ----------- --------- ------ // --------- ------------- -------- ---- /

Sora and Kairi quickly left the café and Sora was walking Kairi back to her house, unknown to the two Zeek and Riku were on the roof setting up a huge stink bomb.

"This is going to be the final part of my payback!" quietly exclaimed Zeek as Riku looked at him.

"What'd Sora do to you?" Riku asked.

"You should know, Sora had a party at my house and wrecked my stuff."

"Yeah, I was meaning to tell you this, but it was me and Sephiroth who had the party."

"What!"

"Zeek, please try to control your anger."

"Never!"

While Zeek was fighting Riku, Sora and Kairi were unaware of the two fighting guys. Sora and Kairi were right in front of the door.

"Well, this was certainly a weird night," said Sora as Kairi giggled.

"I found it really funny," Kairi replied before she quickly kissed Sora on the cheek. "Maybe we should go out soon."

Kairi entered her house while Sora was standing outside. As soon as the door closed, Sora grinned huge and gave a victory sign, and that was when Zeek and Riku fell on top of him.

"What in the! Zeek and Riku!" yelled Sora as Zeek and Riku quickly got up.

"We're just figments of your imagination," Zeek replied as Riku was looking up.

"I'm kind of concerned of the stink bomb that's on the roof," stated Riku as the trio looked up to see that the stink bomb was falling.

The three weren't fast enough to get away when the stink bomb hit the ground. Needless to say, all three of them needed showers… to the extreme!

// ------ --------- -------- -------- -------- // ------ ------ --------- -------- --- //

Vyser: Well, how was that chapter? Anyway, I won't be updating till Halloween, that's when I'll put up the Halloween chapter! So stay tuned for; **Chapter 24: Monsters, Candy, and Pranks Galore!**, and a couple of characters will appear. One will be from the Final Fantasy series, while the other will be from another game. Oh, and I'm trying to figure out what the characters should dress up as, so suggest that as well! If you want to find out who, then review, review, and most important review!


	24. Chapter 24: Night of the Living Pranks!

Count Vyser: Good evening my viewers of the night. I am Count Vyser, and I am here to say I wish you all had a frightening Halloween, and I hope you all have a good laugh! Now for something that scares even I, the disclaimers! I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or the game where the special character is coming from or any of the costume ideas or monsters or well, you'll see. Enjoy all of you ghouls of the moonlight!

// ------- -------- ------- ----- -- /// --------- ----- ----- ---- --- ///

**Chapter 24: Night of the Living Pranks!**

**(Muwahahahahahahahaha!)**

/// ------ ------ --------- --------- // ------- ------ -------- ---------- //

Halloween night, the streets were filled Halloween decorations and various trick or treaters. On the hill top where the mansion stands we find Zeek hurrying putting the last parts on the horrifying tricks, when two figures walk up to the mansion. Both were wearing black cloaks that covered all of their entire bodies.

"Bout time you two got here," said Zeek as the two people sighed.

"Sorry, but you know that I don't come till the night," The first person said.

"And I had to come from another country," replied the other person.

"Whatever, come on, we've got to make the incantation before the others get here and take off those cloaks," Zeek said as the two did so.

The two people had thrown off their cloaks to reveal themselves. One had pale skin and had long pitch-black hair, and he was wearing a red headband, a long ripped black cape, a black shirt and pants and a golden claw on his left hand. The other person had crazy brown hair that was extremely long and was like lightning. He was wearing a tight black shirt, baggy jeans with red belts attached to it, and he had a pair of goggles that had red Xs on the glass of the goggles.

"What's the incantation for anyway?" asked the guy who was wearing red and black.

"Vincent, we're getting the decorations to come to life, oh, Musashi, did you bring the special candy corn?" Zeek asked as the guy with extremely wild and long hair held up a huge bag of candy corn.

"Yep, the candy corn filled with laxatives," answered Musashi as he handed Zeek the bag of candy corn. "This is going to be awesome!"

"So why am I here?" Vincent asked as the three entered the mansion.

"You've got a great talent to transform!" announced Zeek as they entered a room with a huge caldron. "What you guys think of the mansion?"

"I like the caldron, but the rest of the decorations are so-so," Musashi answered as Zeek sighed.

"That's why I got this little book," said Zeek as he lifted a dark book. "Now, the instructions say to get rat feet, one ounce of mush bug guts, toad warts, sour cream and five live eels."

"Guess we'll have to go to Wal-Mart," Vincent said as the trio sighed at once.

// ------ ------ ------- -------- ------ - -/// ------- ----- -------- ------- ----- ///

We find the rest of the group all in a group getting candy, the only ones who weren't there were Riku, Sephiroth and Irvine. Everyone was in costume, Sora was wearing his Halloween town costume, Kairi was dressed as a sorceress, Cloud was dressed as a winged monkey, Aeries was dressed as a Vampire, and Tifa was a cowgirl. Squall was also dressed up as a biker, Rinoa was dressed as a witch, Tidus was dressed as Danny Phantom, Yuna was wearing a moogle suit, Wakka was dressed as Freddy Krueger, Yuffie was dressed as a dark clothed ninja and Rikku looked like genie. After the group went to the last few houses they stopped in front of the mansion where Zeek was.

"And I got a granola bar," said Cloud. "What'd you get Sora?"

"I got a rock," Sora answered as he showed everyone the rock.

"Now what?" asked Rikku as Kairi pointed towards the mansion.

"Guys, do mansions usually glow green, purple and orange repeatedly?" Kairi asked as everyone turned to see that mansion was changing colors.

"Creepy," commented Squall. "Let's go in it."

"What? Why?" Rinoa asked.

"Because it says haunted mansion and free candy inside," answered Tifa.

"Candy! Let's go!" Yuffie yelled as she ran towards the mansion and everyone ran following her.

As soon as they reached the entrance to the mansion, they saw a strange sight. Zeek was dressed as a jockey and was riding a dragon.

"Hey guys," greeted Zeek, as everyone was shocked to see him. "What?"

"What are you supposed to be exactly?" Wakka asked as Zeek scratched his face.

"Well, I'm a dragon jockey," answered Zeek as he stepped to the side. "But enough chit-chat, why don't you all go into the mansion for some fun?"

"If Zeek is here then I'm definitely not going in," Yuna said as Zeek started to make chicken noises.

"Come on you bunch of chickens! I can't pull any pranks on you, cause this happens to be community service," provoked Zeek.

"How come you got community service?" Sora asked.

"Apparently there's a law where I can't take a golf club and whack mail boxes from my car," answered Zeek, as everyone looked shocked. "So if you please, can you all go in to help me? I just need a few more people then my community service will be complete."

"Fine, but it better be scary," Squall said as the group began to enter the mansion.

"Oh don't worry, oh, I almost forgot! Help yourself to the many bowls of candy corn!" yelled Zeek as everyone walked into the mansion. "_Ah, now this is going to be classic_."

/// ------ ------ ------ ------- ------- --- /------- ----------- ------- ------- ///

The inside of the mansion was scary! Green slime was dripping from the walls, many statues of famous old monsters, smoke was flowing from the floor and many bowls of candy corn were on the furniture. The group continually grabbed and ate the candy corn as they progressed through the mansion. Suddenly a loud roar could be heard through out the mansion, the entire group was frozen in place.

"What was that?" asked Kairi as she hid behind Sora.

"I've got a feeling we're about to find out," Tidus said as suddenly a crash behind the group made them turn around.

A huge purple dragon monster with long crimson hair and two black horns just jumped through the broken wall, it was snarling as smoke puffed from its nostrils. The entire group slowly backed away as the beast (I think we know who this is) took its steps real slow. All of a sudden it roared into the air and caused the entire group run away and split up. As soon as the entire group was out of sight, a dark aura engulfed the monster and Vincent stepped out of the aura.

"That was somewhat amusing," stated Vincent as he sat down in one of the chairs.

// ------ ------ ----- ------- --------- --- /// --------- -------- -------- ---- ///

Meanwhile outside, we find Riku, Sephiroth, and Irvine walking towards the mansion. The three had been egging and TP the teachers' houses. And so they heard of this haunted mansion and decided to drop in to see if the rumors were true. Riku was wearing his Dark Mode outfit with a vampire mask and cape; Sephiroth was dressed as a werewolf, while Irvine was dressed as a Jedi. As soon as the trio reached the mansion entrance they turned towards Zeek.

"Oh no, it's Zeek, this has got to be a prank," sighed Riku as Zeek sighed.

"Why does everyone say that I would do that? Come on go inside and eat the candy corn!" Zeek commanded as the trio began to enter the mansion.

"Good enough for me," stated Sephiroth as he entered the mansion.

"And free candy corn too!" Irvine exclaimed as the trio entered the mansion.

"_Kind of expecting them to be with the others, oh well, Vincent will get them good,_" thought Zeek as he sat down.

// ------- -------- ------- ------------- //// --------- ------- ------- ------- //

We find Tidus, Wakka, Yuna and Rikku walking around the basement. The basement was equally as creepy as the first floor, coffins were leaned up against the walls, bats were flying through the air, and mist was pouring from the air vents.

"Hey, how'd we get down here?" asked Wakka as the group continued to walk through the basement.

"The author must've used a plot hole to get us down here," Rikku answered as some of the coffins began to open.

"This must be why were here!" yelled Tidus as coffins opened up to reveal vampires!

"Keep them away!" Yuna screamed as the many vampires grabbed something from behind them.

All of a sudden the many vampires were holding many red squirt guns, everyone was confused at why vampires have squirt guns. Without notice, the vampires began to spray some sticky red liquid on the four.

"What is this? Blood?" asked Rikku as Tidus licked some of the liquid.

"That's disgusting!" Yuna yelled as Tidus scowled.

"It's cherry Jell-O," said Tidus as the vampires went back into their coffins.

"Zeek," Wakka, Yuna, and Rikku said in union.

/------ ------- -------- ------- ------ /------ ----- -------- ------ --------- /

Meanwhile in the attic we find Cloud, Aeris, Tifa, and Yuffie, with every step they took the floorboards began to creak loudly. Cobwebs littered the ceiling as smoke began to smoke pour onto the floor. There was a huge sarcophagus in the middle of the room and the smoke was pouring out of the sarcophagus.

"Cloud, do something?" asked Aeris as the sarcophagus began to open.

"What do you expect me to do? I'm a flying monkey," Cloud replied as Yuffie snickered.

"And that's even without the costume," commented Yuffie as Tifa laughed.

"Nice one," Tifa said as the sarcophagus opened.

Everyone was shocked to see the sight before him or her, it was the paperboy wrapped in bandages.

"Who are you supposed to be?" asked Cloud as the paperboy walked up to him.

"Strife! Your late for my payment, that's 25 munny," the paperboy said as Cloud looked shocked.

"Why are you here?" asked Tifa.

"Someone told me that'd he'd be here, so now pay up…or else!" the paperboy threatened.

"Or else what?" asked Cloud as the paperboy snapped his fingers.

"Then face the army of the birds!" the paperboy yelled as many different kinds of birds appeared behind him.

"Aaaahhhhhh! The birds!" screamed Yuffie as the four quickly ran back and the birds followed them (before I continue, I don't own the classic movie 'The Birds' thank-you for your time.)

"Look a phone booth! What luck!" Tifa yelled as the group ran into the phone booth, quickly closing the door as the birds slammed up against the glass.

"Please let us go!" yelled Cloud as the paperboy mummy walked up to the phone booth.

"Not till you pay me for my work!" the mummy paperboy replied as he got an evil look on his face. "Tell me something, did you guys eat any candy corn?"

"We had many bowls full of candy corn," answered Tifa as the Paperboy mummy laughed.

"Then it won't be long!" the paperboy laughed and walked away.

"Uh, guys, I need to go to the bathroom really badly," said Yuffie as everyone began to hold his or her stomach.

"Zeek!"

//// ------- -------- ------ --------- ------ // -------- ---------- -------- ------ /

Next we find Riku, Sephiroth, and Irvine walking through the halls when all of a sudden they spot Vincent.

"Hey Goth dude," said Riku as Vincent turned around. "You seen our friends?"

"First off, I'm not a Goth," Vincent answered. "And as for your friends they were here later."

"If you're not a Goth, then what's your costume?" asked Irvine.

"I'm not wearing a costume, these are my street clothes," Vincent replied.

"You've got a weird taste of clothes," said Sephiroth. "Goth man!"

"Okay that's it!" Vincent yelled as a dark aura engulfed him and the Gailen Beast appeared. "Prepare yourselves!"

"Guys, RUN!" yelled Riku as Vincent began to chase the trio.

// ------ -------- ------- ------- -------- ---- /------- ---------- --------- - /

Finally, in the dinning room we find Sora, Kairi, Squall and Rinoa walking around the creepy room. There was a bubbling cauldron that had some weird green mist pouring out of it, skeletons holding banana cream pies were leaning up against the walls, and the dinner plates and silverware were floating in midair.

"Okay now this is what I call a great Halloween," commented Squall as a boy with crazy brown hair entered the room with a long sword covered with some kind of guts.

"Hello!" Musashi greeted as everyone took a step back. "Now who's next?"

"Oh my…he's going to kill us!" screamed Rinoa as Musashi looked surprised.

"What? No, I was asking who wanted to be the carving idea for a Jack-o-Lantern," Musashi replied as he pulled from behind him a pumpkin that had Zeek's face carved in it and everyone breathed sigh of relief.

"So nothing bad is going to happen here right?" asked Kairi as Musashi laughed.

"Well, I'm not going to be doing anything, but they are," Musashi stated as he pointed towards the skeletons and everyone became confused.

"How's that going to happen? Are they going to come alive or something?" asked Sora as the skeletons began to walk. "Me and my big mouth."

The skeletons were quick as they surrounded the group, not including Musashi. Before the group could react, the many skeletons threw their pies and covered the entire group. Musashi was laughing his head off as the skeletons went back to their original places.

"As entertaining as that was, where's the bathroom?" Squall asked as Musashi continued to laugh.

"There is no bathroom, its out of order! And guess what? All that candy corn you ate was filled to the brim with laxatives!" laughed Musashi as everyone grabbed his or her stomach.

"We'll get you Zeek!" everyone yelled accept Musashi as they ran out of the room.

/------ -------- ------ -------- ----- ------ /----- ------------- ---- ------ ----- //

Zeek was laughing cause he had a TV screen that showed what happens in all of the room, as he is laughing, two strange blue aliens walk up to him.

"This truly is the best Halloween ever!" Zeek announced as the aliens walked up to him.

"Surrender and come with us Earthling," said the aliens in union as Zeek turned towards them.

"What cheap costumes," Zeek commented as the Aliens grabbed him. "Hey! Let me go!"

"Mother ship, beam us up," said one of the aliens as a light showered over the three.

"Oh no, not again!" Zeek yelled as he and the two aliens disappeared in the light.

All of a sudden, Zeek was now in a weird ship in the shape of a V guitar. Zeek was confused as the aliens pulled off their masks to reveal themselves to be……… ………………………… …………… (Hooray! The suspense is back!) …….. …… …….. Big and Rich!

"What are you going to do to me?" asked Zeek.

"Party!" Big and Rich answered as more people entered into the ship.

//- ------ ------ ------ -------- ------ / - ----------- --------- ------- ---- /

Count Vyser: Well, I hope that was funny and the ending was weird I realize that. Now review, before I come to suck your blood…at night at any least.


	25. Chapter 25: Happy PranksGiving!

Vyser: Hey there everyone! I'm back after some time and I've returned with a Thanksgiving special chapter! So we'll get the disclaimer out of the way. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters, and I don't own Thanksgiving or football. Let the pranks commence!

/// ----- ------ ---- ----- ------ -------- /// ------- ------ ------------- ------- //

**Chapter 25: Happy Pranks-Giving!**

/ ------ ------- --------- ---- -------- // ------ ------- ------ --------- --- //

It was Thanksgiving on Destiny Isles, and like in most of the world the Christmas decorations were out around the entire city. However, our favorite group of characters we all know and love, are all up at a huge cabin in the woods. The entire group was there except Zeek, who said he'd do something wild and went out of town. Inside the mansion was amazing! There was a 48" big screen TV, three couches, a kitchen filled with delicious smelling food, a pool table, a fireplace and a few poker tables. On the TV the football game was on which was being watched by Riku, Sephiroth, Squall, Irvine and Tidus each roaring for either the Detroit Lions (don't own) or the Atlanta Falcons (don't own). In another room with a TV Sora were playing video games against Cloud, while Wakka and Vincent were waiting for their turn. Yuffie was playing pool against Rikku, while Rinoa and Selphie were watching. Finally, Kairi, Yuna, Aeris and Tifa were in the kitchen enjoying the beautiful aromas all around. We first turn our attention to Sora's group and Sora was losing horribly at the video football game.

"No not the sack!" Sora yelled as suddenly the game began to whistle signaling that the quarterback that Sora was playing as just got tackle.

"Ooo, the sack!" Cloud cheered, as Sora looked disappointed. "And that's 144 to 7!"

"At least you got 7 Sora," comforted Vincent as Sora glared.

"No, remember I needed to go to the bathroom and I let Wakka take my place," Sora replied as Wakka grinned.

"Well, now it's mine and Vincent's turn," said Wakka as Cloud and Sora got out of the way.

Just as Wakka pressed the reset button to the game system, the system exploded causing smoke to fill the room. When the smoke cleared the four guys were covered with black ash, and the game system was no more. There was a note that had a single sentence on it, as Sora picked it up; his eyes were filled with anger.

"It says courtesy of Zeek," Sora growled as he crushed the paper.

"But Zeek's out of town…right?" asked Cloud as everyone turned and looked around.

"Maybe that was a ruse to get us to drop our guard," Vincent answered as a beeping sound filled the room.

"What's that noise?" asked Wakka as everyone looked to see what the source of the noise was from.

"It's coming from…the note!" Sora yelled as the note exploded as well and everyone was covered with a second layer of ash. Everyone just coughed some smoke from their mouths before they fell to the floor.

/// ------ -------- ------ ----- ------ -- --- /// ------ ------- -------- ----- --- ///

Now we turn to Riku's group who were arguing about the football game.

"Atlanta's cheating!" yelled Sephiroth as Riku stood up with anger in his eyes.

"No way! Detroit just stinks!" Riku argued as Squall stood up.

"The Lions rock…they're just behind," replied Squall as Irvine growled.

"You've got to be kidding, the Falcons are the ones who are owning the game," Irvine said as Riku got a smirk on his face.

"Then how about a wager?" challenged Riku.

"Okay, whoever's team loses has to run outside in their underwear," Sephiroth said as a whistle filled the room.

"Then prepare to lose," said Irvine.

"Nah, we'll see who has to run like an maniac!" Squall countered as the four turned to watch the TV again. This time the screen was showing the inside of a blimp, and their eyes widen.

The reasons were 1., why was there a blimp if the game was inside, and 2., Zeek was in the cockpit.

"I don't believe it," said Riku as Zeek was waving to the camera.

"Yeah, the camera really does add ten pounds," Sephiroth added as Zeek turned to the pilot.

"Hey can I drive?" asked Zeek, as the four guys looked nervous.

"I don't see why not, here you go," the pilot answered as he and Zeek quickly switched seats.

The TV then switched to the outside of the blimp as it crashed into a radio tower in a fiery blaze.

"Oh no! Zeek's dead!" yelled Irvine as suddenly someone fell behind the couch they were all sitting on.

"What was that?" Squall asked as they all turned to see a singed Zeek on the floor.

"How'd you get here Zeek? And how come you're not dead?" asked Sephiroth as Zeek stood up and began to dust himself off.

"To answer both of those, I thank plot holes," Zeek answered as a smile crept on his face. "Say, you guys haven't heard an explosion earlier?"

"Yeah, it came from the room Sora was in," replied Riku as Zeek began to laugh.

"Good, I rigged his game system to explode, as well as a piece of paper too," Zeek laughed.

"How'd you do that?" asked Squall as Zeek thought for a second.

"Plot hole," Zeek answered before he left the room to create more mischief.

"Look, Atlanta's up by 20 now," said Riku as Sephiroth and Squall began to sweet.

"Have mercy."

// ---- ----- ----- ----- ---- ----- --- / -- --- --- -- -- -- --- -- --- ---- //

No one noticed Zeek as he sneaked into the kitchen to sabotage some of the food, Zeek decided to crawl to not be noticed by Kairi, Yuna, Tifa or Aries.

"Finally, a time where we don't have to worry about Zeek ruining," Kairi said as Zeek quietly growled as he was crawling under the tables.

"Aw come on, Zeek's not that bad…just his initiative to prank people is," replied Tifa as Zeek managed to reach the turkey and luckily for him, the three girls had their backs to him.

"Yeah, but he's not really trustworthy," Aries commented as Zeek finished looking at the turkey and went to the desserts. "Remember Halloween?"

"There's no proof that he was the main cause for that," answered Tifa.

"So why are you protecting him Tifa?" Yuna asked as Zeek began to crawl on the ground again to leave the room.

"Do you have a thing for Zeek?" asked Aries as Tifa blushed and Zeek crawled out of the room.

"What! I don't have a thing for Zeek!" Tifa argued.

"Sure…We believe ya," replied Kairi.

// ----- --- ------ ----- ------- -------- --- // ------- ------ -------- ------ --- //

Zeek had crawled into the same room where Rikku, Yuffie, Selphie and Rinoa were playing pool. It was Rikku's turn and she needed to make side shot.

"Rikku it's impossible to make that shot," Selphie commented as Rikku shrugged.

"Oh yeah? Well watch this!" announced Rikku as she shot the billiard ball into the air.

Rinoa and Yuffie dodged the flying ball, unfortunately Zeek wasn't as lucky. He got knocked in the head by the white ball, he was knocked out and thankfully the girls had another white billiard ball so they just continued, unaware that Zeek was laying on the ground unconscious. It was Yuffie's turn and she only needed to knock the eight ball into the corner pocket.

"Yuffie, you may want to use less force," requested Rinoa as Yuffie just closed one of her eyes.

"Banzai!" Yuffie yelled as she shot the ball into the eight ball, and for some unknown reason both of the billiard balls went flying into the air.

"Oh, my head," moaned Zeek before he got struck in the head twice again and fell asleep once more.

"Aw, this is boring," Yuffie said as she put the pool stick down.

"And it smells like dinner's done," added Selphie as the four girls walked away.

/// ------- ----- ----- ------- ----- ---- - /- -- - --- ----- ----- ----- ---- //

Almost everyone in the group was at the table, the only ones who weren't there were Sephiroth and Squall. Riku had explained that they were outside, running around in their underwear. The food on the table looked delicious, multiple of desserts, regular Thanksgiving food and food cover over the turkey.

"We might as well say grace," said Sora as everyone clasped his or her hands together.

"Grace! Now let's chow down!" Riku yelled, as he lifted the plate that had the turkey on it.

"Pass me a leg please," requested Selphie as Riku lifted the food cover and everyone looked surprised.

"Uh, Kairi, you know you're supposed to cook the turkey…right?" Irvine asked.

"I know that! And I know the bird was de-feathered!" yelled Kairi as Riku put the bird down on the table. "As well as not having a head."

"It don't matter to me, I'll still eat it," Tidus said as he was about to stab the turkey with his fork.

"Tidus! No!" yelled Yuna as Tidus stabbed the turkey.

Apparently the turkey was alive, mainly because it began to go wild and managed to break a window, but ran out of the room to the pool table room.

"Someone has to take care of that," Rinoa said.

"We'll get Sephiroth and Squall to get on that when they get inside," replied Rikku as everyone began to get their food.

"What I want to know is where that bird came from," Riku said before he ate some mashed potatoes.

"I'm sure we'll find out," said Yuffie as a scream came from the pool table room.

"Who was that?" Aries asked as all of a sudden Zeek ran into the room being attacked by the turkey.

"Someone! Help me!" yelled Zeek as he ran outside the cabin with the turkey chasing him.

"Well, that was weird," Irvine commented as suddenly huge yells were heard form outside.

"Now what?" asked Tifa.

"Sounds like the turkey's attack Sephiroth and Squall, along with Zeek," Cloud answered.

After a half-hour of eating Zeek, Squall and Sephiroth entered the cabin to enjoy. However, when they entered the cabin they were covered with scratches and feathers. Soon after dessert was being served, it was a huge chocolate cake with chocolate frosting and many strawberries as well. Zeek was walking out of the room, when Sora caught him.

"Hey Zeek, where you going?" asked Sora as Zeek began to sweat.

"Well, I've kind of got to go to the…uh…the bathroom! Yeah that's it, the bathroom," Zeek answered as Sora shrugged and was going to get some cake. Vincent was out of the room for some random reason.

Just as Sephiroth was about to cut the cake, the entire cake exploded and covered everyone with chocolate. Sora and Selphie actually liked having the cake shot at their faces.

"Having food shot directly at the face is fun," said Sora as he began to lick the chocolate off his body.

"I'll say," Selphie added as Zeek entered the room and had a worried look on his face.

"No dessert?" asked Zeek as everyone glared at him. "Now listen, I did not do this!"

"Like we're going to trust you!" Kairi yelled as Zeek had his eyes widened.

Zeek ran as everyone began to chase him. Insert Benny Hill music as everyone chased Zeek. After everyone began to chase Zeek, Vincent entered into kitchen, quickly wiped the wall and ate some of the frosting.

"Zeek was right," said Vincent as he took another hand full of wall frosting and licked it. "Pranks are sweet."

/------ ------ ------- -------- ------- - /// ------------ ---------- -- ---- /

Vyser: Hey everyone! I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving!


	26. Chapter 26: Pet Pranks

Vyser: I'm back…sooner than last time for sure. So I wanted to apologize for not really updating regularly. But that's not for now, time to rid this chapter of the disclaimer. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the Final Fantasy characters. Now on with the chapter's humor.

/// ------ -------- -------- ------ ----- - // --------- ------- -------- ------- --///

Chapter 26: Pet Pranks 

/-------- --------- ---------- ------- ---- /----------- -------- -------- -------- //

It was the beginning of December on Destiny Isles, and as with the rest of the world, the residents were busily preparing for Christmas time. We find near the shopping districts Yuffie carrying many shopping bags walking near a pet store going out of business.

"Man, I can't wait to see the looks on my friends faces when I give them these presents," said Yuffie as she sat down on a bench in front of the pet store. "Especially Zeek and Sora, I stole their wallets again to buy most of this stuff."

"Hey girl!" yelled a voice as Yuffie turned to see whom the voice belonged to. The voice came from the pet storeowner. "Looks like you've been doing a lot of shopping."

"Yeah, and I've still got munny to get something big," Yuffie replied before the storeowner pulled her into the store.

"Then I've got the perfect gift you can give to a friend," said the storeowner as he led Yuffie to a cage that had a bigger than usual armadillo that looked to a deep crimson and had two fangs sticking out of it's closed mouth. "I'd like you to meet Red Green the saber tooth armadillo. He's the last animal I've got in this store, then when he's gone, I'll be free to sell the store."

"I don't see how I can help, I don't even want to buy this armadillo," Yuffie replied as the storeowner looked sad.

"Please, I'll throw in anything you want," begged the storeowner as he got to his knees. "I'll even throw in my shoes!"

"Okay fine, I'll take the armadillo and your shoes," Yuffie said as she handed the munny to the storeowner.

"Thank you!" thanked the storeowner as he gave his shoes and the armadillo to Yuffie. "Now get out of here, this place is scheduled to become a star bucks in two minutes."

"Well, I've better get out of here," Yuffie said before she was pulled by Red Green the armadillo out of the store. "Heel boy!"

/// ------ ------- ----- ---------- ---- // -------- ------ ---- -------- ----- /

An hour later at Sora's house, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Cloud, and Aries were all helping Zeek (with some resentment) study for his ACT test that was going to be in one week.

"Zeek, I don't get how you understand this trigonometry," said Sora as he looked at the book Zeek was studying from.

"You will…someday," Zeek replied not turning from the book.

"What I don't get is why you just started studying a week ago for this test," commented Riku as Zeek turned form his book and glared at him. "What?"

"It's not my fault that this test sneaked up on me," Zeek growled as suddenly loud knocks on the door caught Kairi's attention.

"Hey, Sora, someone's at your door," said Kairi as Sora turned towards her.

"I'm still trying to get this math, can you get it?" Sora asked as Kairi sighed and walked towards the door.

After Kairi reached the door, she quickly opened it to see Yuffie struggling to keep a hold of something by a leash.

"Hey Kairi," greeted Yuffie as she quickly pulled on the leash.

"What's going on Yuffie? And what's up with the leash?" Kairi asked as Yuffie revealed Red the Armadillo. "Is that an armadillo?"

"Yeah, his name's Red Green, and I needed someone to watch him…" replied Yuffie as she handed the leash to Kairi. "And I thought that Sora would be the perfect guy to watch this pet."

"But, isn't it illegal to have this kind of animal as a pet?" Kairi asked as Red the armadillo ran into Sora's house.

"Probably," said Yuffie before she ran away. "I won't return!"

"Yuffie wait!" Kairi yelled before she was pulled into the house with the door slamming shut.

Red pulled Kairi into the kitchen, everyone eyed her strangely except Zeek who was busy taking a practice test.

"What in the world?" asked Cloud before Kairi released her grip from the leash and Red ran around wildly.

"Where'd that armadillo come from Kairi?" Aries asked as Kairi was gasping for air.

"His name is Red and Yuffie just dropped him off," answered Kairi, as Sora looked strange.

"So are we supposed watch him or what?" Sora asked as Riku left the room. "Where you going Riku?"

"I've got a feeling this won't turn out good, so I'm going to watch TV," replied Riku as he left the room.

"You all mind keeping it quiet, I'm trying to practice," Zeek commented not looking up from his test.

"Sorry," apologized Aries when all of a sudden there was a loud smash in the kitchen.

"Now what?" Sora sighed as he went to investigate.

The sight that gave Sora a scare waited for him in the kitchen, in the door of his fridge was Red chewing on food that seemed to fall out of the fridge. Sora yelled before everyone except Zeek and Riku ran into the room and saw what was happening to Sora's fridge.

"This is classic," commented Cloud as Sora glared at him.

"Shut up! And help me get rid of this over grown rodent!" Sora yelled as he ran towards Red with anger in his eyes.

"I don't that's a good idea guys," said Aries as Cloud ran besides Sora.

Just as Sora and Cloud were about to lift Red the armadillo, Red was able to somehow jump high into the air away from Cloud and Sora who knocked their heads together.

"I didn't know armadillos could do that," Kairi said as Red landed like a ninja.

"They don't, but I've never seen an armadillo act like this either," replied Aries as Sora and Cloud stood up.

"I don't care if that armadillo knows how to play jazz music, he's going down!" Sora yelled as he ran towards Red.

Just as Sora was about to tackle Red, the armadillo quickly jumped into the air. It almost seemed like the matrix slow motion effect before Red kicked Sora in the chin, sending Sora through air. Kairi, Cloud and Aries were all freaked out at the fact that their friend was just knocked away by an armadillo. As Red landed on the ground he turned towards the three.

"This armadillo's crazy!" yelled Cloud before the three ran out of the room yelling crazily.

Red just calmly walked out of the kitchen as Zeek walked into the room; Zeek looked around and observed the mess that was before him. He even saw Sora knocked out on the floor, however Zeek just shrugged it off and walked over to the fridge.

"_Sora really needs to clean this place up,_" Zeek thought before he grabbed the only can of soda that wasn't knocked out of the fridge. "_Well, I better get back to grading that practice test._"

Zeek immediately left the room to get back to his test, but when he entered the room where he left the test he yelled in frustration. All his papers, test sheets, test booklet were ripped apart! And he knew what the cause was, it was Red the armadillo throwing the papers into the air!

"What in the world!" yelled Zeek as Red glared at him. "Curse you, you dang armadillo!"

That was the last sentence that pushed Red over the edge, mainly because Red had jumped off of the table and on to Zeek. Zeek was yelling, especially when Red showed his two fangs.

"Oh crud!"

// ------ ---- --------- -------- ------- -------- // ------- -------- ------- ------- -- ///

A few minutes later, Zeek ran through the living room while Riku was watching TV. Riku just shrugged as he watched Zeek run out the door, then went back to watching TV. Suddenly, sitting next to him was Red; Riku looked shocked at Red.

"Cool, an armadillo," Riku commented as he noticed that the remote was near Red's feet.

Red then clicked on the remote and changed the channel to (insert favorite TV channel). Riku was somewhat impressed with how an armadillo could use a TV remote.

"Nice choice," complimented Riku as Red grinned at him.

/------ ------- ------- ------- ------- ------ // ------- ------- ------ ---- -- //

Meanwhile, outside Sora's house we find Sora, Zeek (both in bandages), Kairi, Could, and Aries discussing what to do the next.

"Yikes, you two look like you two lost a couple of fights," commented Aries as Sora and Zeek glared at them.

"It was that danged armadillo!" Zeek yelled as Cloud coughed.

"His name is Red Green," corrected Cloud as Zeek growled.

"Whatever!" Zeek yelled, as everyone looked embarrassed.

"Zeek calm down," said Kairi as Sora whistled to get everyone's attention.

"That's better, now how we going to get rid of Red?" Sora asked as Cloud looked like he had an idea.

"I've got it! I was saving this plan to get rid of Zeek," said Cloud as Zeek began to clench his fists.

"I'm standing right here you know!" Zeek yelled as Cloud snickered.

"I know, anyway listen up…" replied Cloud as everyone gathered together to listen.

Unknown to the group, Red was watching them from the window reading their lips. As soon as the group finished talking Red began to growl.

//// ------ --------- ------- ----- ---- /-------- ----------- ---- - -//

An hour later, the group had gotten Vincent (who also had a car and had his license) to join in their plan. Vincent was driving Sora, Riku, Kairi, Red and Aries while Zeek and Cloud (who were dressed like ninjas for some reason) were following them.

"So why are we heading to the mall that's near the other side of the island?" Riku asked as Red yawned loudly showing his fangs.

"These fangs look dangerous," pointed out Aries as Red growled. "Sorry."

"They've got a sale on key chains and video games too," answered Sora as Vincent picked up a piece of paper.

"Do I say my line now Kairi?" Vincent asked as Kairi nodded. "Kay, I need to refuel my car…Sora your penmanship is horrible. Uh, I mean, hey look a gas station! We need to stop."

As soon as Vincent stopped his car, everyone except Red jumped out of the car to get some snacks while Vincent was filling up his car with the fuel need. Then suddenly, Zeek and Cloud pulled up to Vincent's car, jumped out of the car, opened Vincent's car, quickly stuffed Red into a sack, threw the sack in the trunk and then drove off Dukes of Hazard style!

"Hey! You punks…shoot, what was the next line?" asked Vincent before he pulled out a piece of paper and quickly read it. "Ah, here we are…give back Red! Come back here!"

Everyone soon returned to the car to see Vincent's poor acting.

"Guys, were you all acting just to get rid of Red?" Riku asked, as everyone looked nervous. "Cause I already knew that you planning it. And your acting is bad."

"Was it that bad?" asked Sora as he scratched the back of his head.

"Can we still go to the mall?" Kairi asked.

"Everyone hop in! Let's celebrate!" yelled Vincent.

//------ ------ ------ ---- ------- ------ ------ - / --------- --------- ------ -/

Meanwhile, Zeek and Cloud were laughing as they were driving to the other side of the isle. As soon as they reached their destination, they jumped out of the car and walked to the trunk.

"It's going to be a fiesta when we get back," Zeek said as he got the keys to the trunk.

"Yeah, and its goodbye saber tooth armadillo," added Cloud as Zeek began to open the trunk.

As soon as the trunk of the car was opened, Zeek and Cloud were shocked to see that the sack was empty.

"Where'd Red go?" Zeek asked when suddenly Red appeared the two from behind.

Zeek and Cloud yelled before Red jumped into the air and used his tail to slam the two teens' heads together. Zeek wasn't hurt as badly so he was Red's first target. Zeek had dropped his keys and as he put his hand on top of the keys, Red stomped his front paw on top of it.

"Oh no!" screamed Zeek before Red rolled into a ball and rolled over Zeek's right arm.

"Dang that armadillo can fight," commented Cloud as he stood up and noticed that Red was in the air. "Oh crud!"

It was like with Sora with the matrix slow-motion kick that sent Cloud flying into the car. And thankfully, Zeek managed to get the car started, and quickly sped off with Red running afterwards. Zeek and Cloud were laughing while they were watching Red in the mirror.

"Look at him try to chase us!" Zeek laughed as Cloud laughed as well and suddenly a huge blaring horn alarmed them.

"A semi truck!" yelled Cloud, as the huge semi truck was only feet away.

Thankfully, Zeek managed to turn the wheel so the truck couldn't hit the car, however that was bad luck. The reason being you may ask, they were going off a cliff! Looks like those two guys of Destiny Isle are in big trouble.

// - -- ----- ----- -- -- --- --- ---- ---/----- ------- ----- ---- ------- ----- /

An hour later at Sora's house, Zeek and Cloud busted through the door both in bandages.

"Yeah! Red is gone!" Cloud yelled as Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Aries looked at them giving motions for silence.

"And you guys are paying for our medical bills," said Zeek as suddenly Red appeared behind the two again. "But, I'm glad that we got rid of that stinking armadillo."

"Uh, guys," Sora said shyly as he gestured behind Zeek and Cloud.

After Zeek and Cloud turned, their screams filled the entire house before Red slammed their heads together again this time knocked the two out.

"This is not good," sighed Kairi as suddenly someone busted through the door and everyone looked to see Sephiroth.

"Hey Sephiroth," Aries greeted as Sephiroth looked around.

"Did I miss the party?" asked Sephiroth as he noticed Red and gasped. "Red Green! Is it you?"

All of a sudden, Red began to run towards Sephiroth and then began to rub up against Sephiroth's right leg.

"You know this cursed armadillo?" Riku asked as Sephiroth began to pet Red's head. (Hey another rhyme)

"He's my pet, but a while back he was stolen away from me," answered Sephiroth as he began to leave. "Well, I'll be taking Red home."

After Sephiroth was gone for five minutes, Yuffie walked into the house. And as soon as everyone saw her, fire appeared in his or her eyes.

"Hey there guys," gulped Yuffie as everyone began to walk (except Zeek and Cloud who were still knocked out) towards her. "I take it that it was a bad idea to come back here. Well I'll just came to get my wallet and well goodbye!"

"Get her!" Sora yelled as he, Riku, Kairi, and Aries began to chase after Yuffie.

// ------ ------ ----- ----- ----- ---- ---- - /------- ------- -------- ------ //

Vyser: Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And no this is not the Christmas chapter, but speaking of which, I am in need of a Christmas chapter idea. So give me ideas, if your idea is selected then I'll reply to your review, yet there's still a little extra, in order to get your idea chosen, you need to guess which show was named during this chapter. I don't own that show. Till the next time, be safe when you Christmas shop, never wear golf shoes to the mall, and review this story!


	27. Chapter 27: A Christmas Writer’s Power

Vyser: Greetings to you all, 

Reviewers like these joys.

Of all shapes and sizes,

And being girls and boys.

Who chose to read this chapter,

To all who enjoy this joyous holiday.

Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy,

I don't own, that's what I say.

Now enough of dilly dallying,

But we've got plenty of time.

And if you're wondering, then,

No, I will continue this rhyme.

/// ------ -------- ------ -- ------- ------ //------- -------- -------- --- //

Chapter 27: A Christmas Writer's Power 

//------ ------- ------- --- ----- -- ---/////// ------ ------ ------ --- /

Two days before Christmas would come upon Destiny Isle, however our chapter doesn't begin with our normal crew. On this hectic day we find a 17 year-old guy walking the streets, he was tall for his age, on his face was a pair of dark blue sunglasses, his bushy brown hair had long side burns and had blonde highlights. His clothes consisted of a red shirt with a transmutation circle on it, black long pants, a ripped red scarf and a huge black duster overcoat that dragged on the ground. In the grip of his hands was a big, red book.

"After all of this time," said the teen guy as he walked towards the mall. "A Christmas poetry book by my own two hands. For all of time, this story will be classic and never fall."

The mall was busy, as it is everywhere else in the world. We find four familiar teens sitting at the food court with many Christmas bags surrounding them all. Sora, Riku, Kairi and Zeek were the only ones there this Christmas time, for more than a majority of the group had left the islands. Yuffie and Sephiroth were also here, but they were somewhere other than the mall.

"I can't believe you guys forgot to Christmas shop," Sora commented before he began to drink his soda.

"Well excuse us for trying to continue with our lives," replied Riku.

"Yeah and I needed to get past that ACT test," Zeek said as Kairi lifted her many Christmas bags.

"I've got my Christmas shopping done, how about you guys?" asked Kairi as Zeek and Riku lifted their Christmas bags.

"Yeah, now lets get home so we can gift-wrap before our parents return," Zeek said as the group began to leave the mall.

Zeek and Riku had their Christmas gifts piled up, so they couldn't really see. Unfortunately, the teen we saw earlier was reading his book, so he crashed into Zeek and Riku. The force sent the teen's book flying into the air, the teen tried to get up to catch his book.

"My book, my book! Someone catch the book!" yelled the teen as he tried to dive to catch the book. Unfortunately, he missed the book by an inch, and the effect that followed was that his book fell into a huge mud puddle ruining it. "My creation, it's ruined! See what you fools did? Look!"

"Hey you bumped into us," Riku confronted as he gathered his Christmas gifts as did Zeek.

"So don't call us the fools," added Zeek as the teen stood up and everyone got a look at him.

"Who exactly are you?" Sora asked as the teen crossed his arms. "Some kind of cowboy or something?"

"I'm neither a cowboy, nor a Kaiser," answered the teen with anger in his eyes. "I am only a writer by the name of Vyser."

"What's up with the rhyme?" Kairi asked as Vyser picked up his Christmas book.

"Can't help it, but it feels so good like I'm committing a crime," replied Vyser as he raised his Christmas book. "However my question is to you: This book I wrote with my bare hands, so how will I be repaid for my pain you two?"

"Actually, I don't see why we should pay," Riku said as Vyser growled.

"Sorry is the least you could say!" yelled Vyser as he began to steam. "I'm giving you a warning, so you better hurry okay?"

"Now he's playing off our words," Sora sighed as Vyser began to tap his foot. "Riku, Zeek, maybe you should apologize."

"No way! I won't apologize to this scrub of a writer," yelled Zeek as Vyser widened his eyes.

"I'll even bet that his story stunk," Riku added as Vyser threw his ruined book to the ground.

"Is that what you think? I'll show you, you little punk!" yelled Vyser as his entire body began to glow red and green. "You shall not fall to my sword, but rather to my pen. Christmas tales on your left and right, coming till you learn the moral at the end!"

All of a sudden, the red and green light that engulfed Vyser began to shine over Sora, Kairi, Riku and Zeek. After the light was gone the four teens looked over themselves, nothing was different, and the teens didn't feel weird. However they did not know, that soon Christmas time would be feared.

"Okay what's up with that?" Sora asked as suddenly a on his head did appear was a Santa hat. "Huh, what's going on?"

"You'll all be a part of my new Christmas tale," answered Vyser before he turned around and began to walk away. "Soon you'll be thanking your friends for acting like a full moron."

"Do you think his threats are real?" Kairi asked her voice sounding unsure.

"Come on, that Vyser's a windbag," replied Zeek. "His threats are simply absurd."

"Hey guys haven't you noticed?" Riku asked before he made a shout. "We've got a narrator all of a sudden."

"Riku that's just weird," said Sora. "Oh, hey can you guys remind me to send to Cloud a postcard to London?"

"Great! Now were speaking in rhyme," commented Riku before he threw his arms in the air.

"Like any one gives a care," Zeek replied as he looked around. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

Kairi then did suggest, "We could probably hang out."

"Well that's a great idea," Sora did shout.

/------- -------- ------- ------- ------ // -------- -------- ---------- ---- /

A few hours had passed, and unfortunately when Sora, Kairi and Riku had reached each of their own houses, they each had found a note that made them all jaw dropped.

According to the note, their parents all left to a sudden vacation on a huge summer cruise that they won while their kids had shopped.

So the three teen had packed their things and went to Zeek's house, while he was making renovations to his abode.

Apparently, thanks to the party that Riku and Sephiroth held a couple of mouths ago, Zeek had to remodel due to the insulation wouldn't keep in the cold.

The house was a mess, a few of the walls that were on the inside were missing, yet the water still began to run, then there was something that was most notable, near the front door was a huge hole.

However, Sora didn't notice the hole as he walked through the door.

"Hey Zeek!" yelled Sora as he took the first fateful step. "Oh crud!" Bless Sora's soul.

"Wow, what a hole," Riku commented.

Then Zeek made his appearance with a present in his hands.

"Hey, Zeek, what's up with the gift?" asked Kairi as Zeek looked confused.

They were all unaware of Vyser's diabolical, Christmas theme plans.

"I don't really know, but I was waiting for you all to arrive to see what it is," Zeek answered. Then all of a sudden the three all heard a loud groan.

"Hey Sora! You okay?" asked Riku as the three looked in the hole.

"I don't think so," Sora moaned from the hole. "I think I broke my funny bone."

"Okay, enough is enough!" yelled Kairi as everyone looked shocked. "No more rhymes you Narrator, where ever you may be."

"Fine! I take a hint! You won't hear another rhyme from me!" The Narrator sobbed. "But I'll still be here, where I can't be seen by thee."

"Finally, I couldn't take those rhymes any more," sighed Zeek as he opened the present and pulled out a weird machine that had a dial that had many weather patterns on it. "What in the worlds?"

"Sweet, I wonder what it does?" Riku asked as Sora came from the front door once more.

"Hey thanks for the help guys!" thanked Sora his mouth dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey turn the dial to see what it does," Kairi suggested as Zeek turned the dial to snow.

"Didn't you hear me?" asked Sora before he pushed Zeek.

The push caused Zeek to throw the weird machine into the air, and then the machine fell into the hole where crashing and shattering sounds followed.

"Dang it Sora!" Zeek yelled as he looked into the hole to see the machine shattered into a million pieces. "That was a gift!"

"Well if you helped me out of the hole, then that wouldn't have happened now would it?" asked Sora as everyone sighed.

Unknown to the four, a weird storm began to form over the Destiny Isles. A storm that had never occurred on the tropic Islands. The clouds began to form, blocking the sun, then the temperature began to fall to below the records known to the isle. To the four teens this was unknown, they were all inside trying to decorate Zeek's house with a tree, gifts, lights and mistletoe. Sora was in charged of the mistletoe, which he hanged in the doorway to the living room. After Sora hung the mistletoe, Kairi walked towards him not noticing the Christmas decoration.

"Hey Sora are you done with your decoration?" Kairi asked as Sora grinned.

"Take a look for yourself," replied Sora as he pointed up towards the mistletoe and Kairi blushed a little.

"I guess we have to follow the classic tradition," Kairi said with a smile, then Kairi quickly kissed Sora on the cheek.

Sora then put his hand on his cheek, he stood there in daze, even after Kairi had left Sora alone. Meanwhile, after Riku had finished the Christmas tree he got a look out the window. The sight made his eyes widen as he rushed towards the window.

"I don't believe it," muttered Riku with doubt in his voice. "It can't be, it couldn't, it shouldn't. But it is, it's…it's…"

"…It's what Riku?" Zeek asked as he himself looked to the window. "Holy crud! Is that snow?"

It was true, the snow was falling onto the tropic islands and it was beginning to pile up. Riku and Zeek were confused as they both were wondering how is this possible.

"Well, now its going to be more of a nightmare to put the outside Christmas lights on," commented Zeek before he grabbed many lights and made his way to the back door. "Wish me luck."

/ ------- ------ ------- ------ ------ ------ /// ------- ------- ------ ------- //

An hour later, we find Sora and Kairi were watching the snow fall, the snow was like two inches high. Riku had made hot chocolate for the three and Zeek to drink. All of a sudden, many footsteps on the roof got Sora and Kairi to look confused.

"Could that be Santa?" Sora asked as he looked excitedly outside the window.

"You actually believe in Santa?" asked Riku in disbelief with a chuckle following.

"Riku, its alright to believe in Santa Clause," Kairi defended as she and Riku joined to look out of the window.

All of a sudden, right in front of the three teens' eyes, many reindeer and a Santa came falling off the roof. This made them all scream…before another figure fell following, then the three began to laugh. The reason being was that Zeek was dangling in front of the three by some Christmas lights. Riku took this opportunity to snap a picture of Zeek with his handy dandy pocket sized digital camera. While the three continued to laugh, the light that held Zeek snapped and caused him to fall to the hard snow covered ground.

After getting Zeek some bandages and fixing the Christmas lights, the house was near presentable. The teens even managed to put a carpet over the huge hole near the front door. Zeek was on the phone, while Sora, Riku and Kairi were watching a movie on the TV.

"Hold on…Hey guys! What do you want on the pizzas I'm ordering?" asked Zeek as he looked in the living room.

"Pepperoni!" Riku yelled before he drank more of his hot chocolate.

"Hawaiian pizza for me!" yelled Sora.

"And barbecue chicken I'll take," Kairi added as Zeek nodded.

"Yeah, so I'll take one with pepperoni, one Hawaiian pizza, another with barbecue chicken and one sea food pizza," answered Zeek into the phone. "27.50 munny? Thirty minutes or its free? Cool, catch you then."

Meanwhile, in another living room decorated with Christmas decorations, we find Vyser looking at the four teens with his power of being the author. Vyser was grinning as he got an idea.

An awful idea.

Vyser got a wonderful, awful idea. Then quickly Vyser began to write down on some paper with his magical ink pen.

"Let's see how those three deal with this," Vyser muttered as he continued to write. "This will be the ultimate Christmas prank!"

Back with the gang, Sora had borrowed some of Zeek's winter clothes that Zeek had when he lived in New York a few years ago. Sora was outside building a huge snowman, Sora even managed to find a couple pieces of coal, a corncob pipe, a broom, a scarf, and a button. Unknown to Sora, Yuffie was behind him with a snowball in hand.

"And now just to add the final touches," said Sora before Yuffie threw the snowball.

When the snowball made contact with Sora, he was pushed into the snowman he was building. Sora was even fully covered with snow.

"Direct hit!" Yuffie announced as she ran over to the Snow Sora. "I might as well finish it."

After twenty minutes, Yuffie was almost finished with the Snow Sora. The snowman had Sora in it and Yuffie made it look like Sora. She even got Sora to wear the scarf, corncob pipe, coal, and a button nose, Sora was even holding on to the broom. Yuffie was still not satisfied.

"Its missing something," muttered Yuffie as suddenly a magician's hat landed on her foot. "That's it!"

Yuffie then quickly put the hat on the Snow Sora's head. Then a magic light then engulfed the Snow Sora. When the light died down, the Snow Sora began to move.

"Happy birthday!" Snow Sora announced before his eyes widened at his new form. "Wait, this can't be right. I'm not supposed to be made of snow!"

"Hey there Sora," greeted Yuffie as Snow Sora looked at her with anger in her eyes.

"Yuffie! Did you do this?" Snow Sora asked as Yuffie nodded. "Then fix this!"

"If you insist," replied Yuffie before she pushed regular Sora from Snow Sora.

"Wow thanks," Sora thanked as he began to shiver. "But why is it so cold?"

"That because, regular Sora, you're in your boxers," answered Snow Sora as Sora looked down and yelled because of the fact his clothes were in Snow Sora's body.

"What's going on right here?" Riku asked as he opened the door and saw Sora. "Hello, extra black mail."

"Dang it Riku!" yelled Sora as he ran towards Riku through the front door, but forgot the hole covered by the carpet. "Dang it!"

"So," Yuffie said as Snow Sora looked at her. "Want to get a iced coffee?"

"Sounds cool to me," replied Snow Sora as the two began to walk towards town, and a familiar tune began to play.

_Sora the snowman, _

_Was a jolly happy soul._

_With a corncob pipe and button nose,_

_And two eyes made of coal._

// -------- -------- ----- ------ ------ -// ----- ------- ------- ----- //

Thirty two minutes later, the snow was piling up and the pizzas had arrived, Zeek managed to walk past the hole that had the carpet on it a few more times.

"You're late by two minutes," Zeek said as the delivery boy sighed.

"Dang it, and I just got my job back after losing it during the summer," sighed the delivery boy as he handed Zeek the pizzas. "My girlfriend is going to kill me."

Just as Zeek closed the door another knock at the door made him turn around. Zeek had problems opening the door, but when he finally did, there was a tall policeman with black hair was at the door. He even had a little bit of a stubble.

"Excuse me sir, but we've had reports of robberies were occurring in this neighborhood," The policeman said as Zeek was nodding. "And I was wondering if your prepared seeing as how the rest of the neighborhood is on vacation."

"Don't worry copper, I've got a good security system connected to the phone lines," replied Zeek before the cop left.

Just as Zeek turned around he stepped on the carpet, which caused him to throw the pizza boxes as he fell through the floor once more. Before the pizzas could follow, Riku grabbed the boxes.

"Sweet! Free pizza!" Riku announced as Zeek began to stand up.

"Some one throw me the ladder," commanded Zeek.

//----- -------- ------- ------ ---------- ///-------- -------- --------- ----- //

Meanwhile, out side the cop took his hat off and walked to a red van with a fat guy wearing a red bandana over his brown hair leaning on it.

"So Briggs, what did it look like?" asked the fat guy as Briggs smiled.

"It's cool Wedge, all I saw was one teen, so tomorrow, after we cut the phone lines we'll break in," Briggs said as he and Wedge entered the vehicle. "Even though the house is under renovation, I saw many valuables that looked to be worth a lot."

"It'll be a Merry Christmas for the Tropic thieves," said Wedge as the two began to drive. "So what do you think is up with this snow?"

"I'm no meteorologist," Briggs replied.

/// ------ ------ ------- ------ ------ ----- // ------- ----- ------- -------- //

The next day came to be Christmas Eve, and we find Briggs and Wedge were dressed as electric repairmen. After eating breakfast the four teens were trying to get onto the Internet or trying to call their parents, with little success. After trying many times (each in failure) the Zeek and Riku decided to head to the prank store in order to get some money from the register as well as a few other things too, leaving Sora and Kairi alone in the house. Briggs and Wedge then drove up in front of the house.

"Okay, now that the owner's gone, go check the place out," said Briggs as Wedge just stood in his seat unknowingly.

"Oh, did you mean now?" Wedge asked as Briggs slapped his forehead.

"No tomorrow, of course today!" yelled Briggs as Wedge got out of the van.

"Fine no need to yell," Wedge muttered as he made his way to the back door.

Meanwhile, Sora and Kairi were watching an old gangster movie at the part where the mob boss would confront on of his insubordinate gang members or something like that. Kairi however kept looking out the window, there was just something that wasn't right.

"Anything wrong, Kairi?" asked Sora as Kairi turned towards him.

"There's just this red van that's parked outside, its been there for a couple of days," Kairi answered as Sora just shrugged.

"I'm sure its nothing, you're just being paranoid," replied Sora as he stood up. "I'm going to get some popcorn, you mind turning up the volume so I can hear what happens?"

"Sure," Kairi said as she turned the volume up.

Meanwhile, while Sora was popping the popcorn, Wedge was sneaking around the back leaving his footprints in the snow. Wedge reached the back door then put his ear on the door and heard the movie that was playing.

"So Johnny I see you've shown your ugly mug again."

"Shut up Snake, now where's my cut of the money?"

"_Snake?_" thought Wedge as he continued to listen more intently.

"What money?"

"Don't play dumb, Charlie promised me 20 percent."

"Well, too bad Charlie ain't the boss no more."

"Just give me my money and I'll be leaving."

"Alright, I'll give you want you want. How's about ten thousand…rounds of lead?"

"Put down the gun Snake."

"I going to give you till the count of ten to get your ugly, low-down, worth-less carcass out of my sight. One…two…ten!"

Just as the movie gunshots were fired, the popcorn in the microwave began to pop. This shocked Wedge and made him act crazy like he was dodging bullets. Wedge ran back to the van giving Briggs a worried look.

"What happened?" asked Briggs as Wedge jumped into the van.

"Someone beat us here, two guys and one of them blew the other away," Wedge answered as he was panting. "One of them was named Snake."

"Snake? I don't know any Snakes," said Briggs.

"Let's get out of here before we're next!" Wedge yelled just as Briggs was about to shift the gears of the van.

"Wait a minute, if these guys were already here and one of them knocked off the other," said Briggs as he put the van back in park. "Wouldn't it be better to get a face if the police start asking us questions?"

"I get it," Wedge replied as he then got a confused look on his face. "Wait no I don't."

"We're staying, we already called this house," said Briggs.

// -------- ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ // -------- ------ ------- ------ /

Later that day when the dark sky was looming over the Destiny Isles around 5:30 p.m., Zeek and Riku returned from the Prank Store with some groceries, pranks, and other things. Unfortunately, Zeek had forgotten something really important at the Prank Store. Meanwhile in Vyser's Christmas living room, a smile crept on his face.

"This reminds me of a certain song," Vyser said to only himself. "That's it! I'll use that song on Zeek…and no one else."

Zeek was putting on his winter clothes as the tune from 'Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer'.

_Zeek got run over by a reindeer,_

_Walking home from his house Christmas Eve._

_You can say there's no such thing as Santa,_

_But for Sora, Kairi and Riku they believe._

"I forgot my Rolex at the store," said Zeek as the three teens turned towards him.

"It's too late to go Zeek," Sora replied as Zeek opened the door.

"Well I can't leave it there till it's open again, not since Yuffie started working there," said Zeek.

_He'd been drinking too much eggnog,_

"Zeek, maybe you should wait till after you waited off the eggnog," Kairi suggested.

_And Riku begged him to go._

"Let him go, we need the silence around here," said Riku as he flipped through his magazine.

_But he forgot his Rolex,_

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Riku," Zeek commented as he walked out into the snow. "Take care of the house for me."

_And he walked out into the snow._

As Zeek was walking on his shoveled front walk, he stopped to tighten his coat, unfortunately there was a figure in a red sled, being driven by eight flying reindeer flying directly towards him.

_Zeek got run over by a reindeer,_

_Walking from his house on Christmas Eve._

_You can say there's no such thing as Santa,_

_But for Sora, Kairi and Riku they believe._

Sora, Riku and Kairi just watched as they saw Zeek get run over by Santa's sleigh. Riku and Kairi were shocked at the sight while Sora was cheering in joy.

"Santa is real! You owe me money Riku!" cheered Sora as Riku groaned and handed Sora his money.

"I never thought I would lose that bet," Riku commented as Kairi looked at the two.

"Guys maybe we should call 9-1-1 for Zeek's sake?" asked Kairi as Riku quickly ran to the phone.

"Hello officer, our friend just got ran over by Santa's sleigh," Riku said as he waited for a reply. "No this isn't a joke…yes we've been drinking eggnog…sir seriously our friend is hurt could you please send an ambulance?"

Soon, an ambulance appeared and carted off Zeek. Sora, Riku and Kairi were on the second floor watching from the window, while Briggs and Wedge were standing on the opposing lawn watching the ambulance. Sora had noticed Briggs and Wedge talking as the ambulance was going away. Sora quickly ran to Zeek's room and grabbed one of those spy distance listeners.

"Sora what are you doing?" asked Riku as Sora pointed the transmitter towards Briggs and Wedge.

"Just eavesdropping…care to join?" Sora asked as Riku and Kairi knelt down to listen.

"Alright Briggs, now that the owner's gone I bet we can easily break into that house."

"Yeah, that's actually smart thinking from you Wedge. Listen, after we drop the loot at the warehouse, grab some dinner, we'll come back to this house around 9 tonight."

"Whose house is this again?"

"I told you, it belongs to a Zeek Valen guy, now come on."

"Oh great now what are we supposed to do?" asked Kairi as Sora put down the spy equipment.

"I'll call the cops…again," Riku said as he went to the phone.

A few minutes later…

"What do you mean you can't help us?" asked Riku with anger in his eyes. "Oh so you don't believe about the bit earlier I said about Santa." Riku then hung up the phone and turned towards his friends. "Now what are we going to do."

"I'll tell ya what we're going to do," Sora answered as he stood up proudly. "Zeek entrusted us, so we'll have to protect his house."

"And we can use the pranks that Zeek had to take back," added Riku as Sora and Kairi looked at him. "What? It's because those pranks are too dangerous, and since they can be used as traps."

"Well, then let's hurry," Sora said as the three put their hands in between them.

/// ------ --------- ------- ----- ----- - -- /// --------- ---------- ----- ------- //

The time was 8:55 p.m. when the three were finished with the traps. They even set up a rope that was connected to the house to the farthest tree from Zeek's house in the back. The rope was over the now frozen pool. Sora was stationed at the back door with Zeek's paint gun fully loaded. Riku was hiding in the third floor secret compartment while Kairi sat in the tree that had the rope tied to it. She was looking out for Briggs and Wedge with a com-device and a pair of binoculars. Suddenly Briggs and Wedge walked into the backyard and towards the back door with crowbars and sacks in their hands.

"Sora, their coming your way," said Kairi into the com-device.

// -------- ------- ------ ------ ----- --- // ------- -------- ------ ------ - /

"Okay, you ready Briggs?" Wedge asked as neither of them noticed the paintball gun barrel that was coming out of the doggy door in the back door.

"Let's do this," replied Briggs before he was shot in the leg with a paintball. "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Yyyyyyeeeeee-ouch!"

"What are you doing Briggs?" Wedge asked as Briggs dropped to his knees speaking gibberish. "What happened?"

Wedge then stuck his head through the doggy door to see Sora lying on the ground with a paintball guy pointed towards Wedge's head.

"Hello," greeted Sora before he shot Wedge in the forehead.

The shot send Wedge flying from the doggy door and onto the hard cement.

"There's a kid in there!" Wedge announced as Briggs stood up.

"Fine! I'll take the front, while you take the basement," said Briggs as he walked towards the front.

Wedge had gotten up after his partner left for the front, he slowly made his way to the stairs that led to the basement. Just as he took the first step, he slipped on some ice causing him to fall down the stairs and land on his back and sending his crowbar flying into the air.

"Ow," Wedge muttered as he noticed that his crowbar was about to fall on him. "Oh boy."

// -- --------- ------ ---- ----- -- -- -- ---- // -------- ------- ------- ----- //

After stopping to hear a girlish cry of pain, Briggs just shrugged if off and continued to walk towards the front door. Just as he was about to touch the door handle, he swiftly pulled his hand back.

"I'm not falling for the red hot door knob trick," said Briggs as he used his crowbar to turn the knob.

Before he fully opened the door he peeked into the house, not noticing the blowtorch that was connected to a mechanism that would light his head on fire. As soon as Briggs pushed the door fully open, the blowtorch blew flames on his head. As soon as Briggs felt the flames, he screamed loudly and jumped into a nearby snow pile. As soon he pulled his head out of the snow, he felt the top of his head is now bald.

"Oh my hair, my beautiful hair," Briggs groaned as he stood up and stomped towards the door. "You're dead meat kid!"

Briggs then kicked the door, and looked around.

"I've finally reached the top!" yelled Briggs before he stepped on the carpet and fell through the hole screaming till he landed hard on his back. "Whoa, what a hole."

// -------- ------ ------- ----- ----- -/------ ----- ----- ------- ---- ///

Meanwhile, with Wedge, after a few more times slipping he finally got back up the stairs and went to the back door. To his surprise, the door was unlocked.

"Sweet," Wedge commented as he walked towards a sling door.

As soon as he entered the door, bucket filled to the brim with glue fell on top of him and covered head to toe. Wedge then struggled, when all of a sudden a fan blew many feathers on him making him look like a chicken.

"I'm a chicken! Finally! My dream come true!" yelled Wedge as he walked towards the front door and saw Briggs climbing out of the hole in the room. "Briggs! What happened to your hair?"

"Why are you two dress like a chicken?" Briggs asked as a whistle caught both of the thieves' attention.

"You guys give up? Had enough pain?" Sora asked as the two noticed the stairs.

"Never!" yelled Wedge as he followed Briggs up the stairs.

All of a sudden, a paint can (I just had to use that bit) came flying from above. Briggs ducked and the paint can slammed into Wedge's face sending him flying to the ground next to the hole.

"Briggs look out!" Wedge yelled as Briggs turned around only to get his face slammed into by a paint can.

The force sent Briggs flying right back into the hole. Sora was laughing as he made his way to the attic.

"You okay Briggs?" asked Wedge as he put his hands in the hole to pull up Briggs.

"I'm going to make that kid sorry he ever tried to get us!" Briggs yelled as he and Wedge ran up the stairs to get Sora.

/ ----- -------- -------- ------- ------- - // --------- ------- ------- -------- //

Sora was in attic, near where Riku was hiding he tapped his foot three times. Riku quickly came out of his hiding place and handed Sora a bicycle handlebar.

"This is it Riku, prepare the shrub cutters," said Sora as he ran to the rope and put the bicycle handlebar on the rope and slid to the tree where Kairi was.

Just as Sora was half way across, Briggs and Wedge got to the window.

"You guys better hurry before I call the cops!" Sora yelled as Briggs grabbed the rope and began to climb across.

"Briggs this doesn't seem like a good idea," said Wedged as Briggs was getting a little distance.

"Just hurry up!" Briggs yelled.

When the two thieves were over the pool, Riku appeared at the window with the hedge clippers around the rope. While in the tree, Kairi had her own hedge clippers around that end of the rope. Briggs and Wedge noticed this and looked really worried.

"Told you this was a bad idea," said Wedge as Briggs kicked him.

"Shut up Wedge," Briggs said before the rope was cut at both ends and the two thieves fell to the pool freezing them in the water instantly.

All of a sudden, many police cars drove into backyard and many police surrounded the thieves.

"Who called the cops?" asked Kairi as the three teens walked into the backyard.

"I did," someone answered as Sora, Kairi and Riku turned to see Vyser standing behind them with a book in his arm.

"What are you doing here Vyser?" asked Riku as Vyser smiled with cheer.

"To tell you all the great news," Vyser answered as he showed his book. "I think you've learned your lesson, that's why I'm here."

"I guess you've still the rhymes going on," commented Sora as Vyser handed the book to Sora. "This looks like a good book to read that you made."

"Thank you, and don't worry about your friend Zeek," Vyser replied as the cops put Briggs and Wedge into the police cars. "He should be learning his lesson at the hospital, and in three seconds you'll hear his sound."

Vyser then counted down with his fingers, then all of a sudden a huge yelled filled the air. It got the attention of everyone, and gave everyone a huge scare. The four teens laughed as the snow stopped and Santa flew in his sleigh over high skies.

"Valise Navi Dad!" Santa shouted. "Hohohohoho! Merry Christmas!"

// ------- -------- ------ ------- ------- // -------- -------- ------ ----- /

Vyser: Thank goodness now that I can stop my rhyming. A funny thing about that, I've been talking in rhymes since the Christmas vacation began just so I could write this chapter. And I guess you could say this chapter was a bunch of parodies, I just wanted to use the Home Alone (don't own) traps that were used. I also don't own the Christmas specials that were used. Anyway, please review and have a Holly Jolly Christmas. Oh, I just used my name for the author, that's not what I really look like.


	28. Chapter 28: A New Year…Prank…Yeah Let’s

Vyser: Happy New Year's eve everyone! So in commemoration of this last day of the year, I present to you all the New Year special! So anyway, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or anything that I don't own. Happy New Year!

/// ------ -------- ------- -------- ----- -// ------ -------- ------ -------- --///

**Chapter 28: A New Year…Prank…Yeah Let's Go with that.**

//// -------- ------ -------- ---------- -- /-------- ----- ------ ------ -------- ///

It was New Year's Eve (duh!) and we turn our attention towards Riku's house that was being prepared for the great New Year party that he was having. Sora, Cloud, Zeek and Vincent were helping him by setting up the stereo systems, a stage, and some weird crate that occasionally rattled. We find Sora, Riku and Cloud near the refreshments that were already prepared while Zeek and Vincent was lifting the crate struggling to get it onto the stage.

"So I wonder what's going to happen tonight?" Sora asked as Riku drank some soda.

"There are many possibilities," answered Cloud as the three failed to notice that Vincent let go of the crate and caused it to fall on Zeek. "So Riku, tonight we're going to rock the house tonight!"

"Yeah! We'll make it a night to remember," Riku replied as Vincent tried to lift the Crate off of Zeek. "And we'll also have singing contests with other people too."

"So who exactly did you invite?" asked Sora as Vincent almost got the crate off of Zeek but slipped up and dropped the crate on Zeek again.

"Well, all of you guys for starters, the girls and a majority of people from the school," Riku replied as his face got serious. "And I don't want any pranks embarrassing me like the party I had earlier this year when Zeek got me with that weird invisible clothes liquid."

"That was funny," chuckled Cloud as Vincent ran up to the three.

"Guys! Zeek's getting crushed as we speak!" Vincent yelled as suddenly Zeek appeared behind Vincent.

"What's going on?" asked Zeek as everyone else looked shocked.

"How'd you get free?" Sora asked as Zeek laughed.

"Powers, I have them," replied Zeek as everyone regained their composure.

"Now Zeek, I don't want any pranks from you tonight…or else," Riku threatened as Zeek put his arms up in defense.

"Listen I'm actually hoping for a great time tonight, I'm not going to mess it up with some pranks," replied Zeek as no one noticed that Sephiroth emerged from the crate with a bag filled to the brim with pranks.

"_If Zeek's not up to making the challenge, then I'll do it myself,_" Sephiroth thought, as he looked for his first target…the fire sprinkler with a bottle of alcohol.

"So, what are your guys' New Year resolutions?" asked Cloud as Sephiroth was hooking up the alcohol bottle to the fire sprinkler system then went off to get more diabolical pranks ready.

"I'm going to try to pay more attention to my fan club," Riku answered as everyone gave him weird looks.

"I'm going to try to ask Kairi out more…without certain people trying to sabotage it!" yelled Sora as he glared at Zeek.

"Then I'm going to try to not prank people as much," Zeek replied before everyone broke out in laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Zeek, you couldn't go three weeks without pulling pranks," challenged Riku as everyone else was agreeing.

"Really? Then how about after the New Year begins, we make a wager on that?" Zeek asked as everyone agreed.

"Sure, we'll talk about the bet after the party," replied Sora as Sephiroth sneaked under the refreshment table.

// ---- ---------- ------ ------- ------- - --/---------- ------ ------ -------- /

Later that day as soon as the sun had set, the party at Riku's had started. Music from all forms, from country to rock, was playing. Many people were dancing to the music while others were snacking on the free food. We turn our attention to Sephiroth who was with many pretty teen girls on the couch. A number of guys were glaring a Sephiroth mainly because, the girls were their girlfriends.

"Oh Sephiroth, your so handsome," cooed a majority of the girls as Sephiroth began to laugh.

"Yeah, I know, and you girls are all very pretty as well," Sephiroth replied as the girls began to giggle. "_All I have to do is make a spark and then the real fun will begin._"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the house in the kitchen we find Zeek, Tifa, Irvine and Selphie along with many other teens were talking.

"So I say, we make a wager on that, and well, after the party, we'll be wagering if I can last at least a month without pranking anyone," Zeek stated before everyone in the room began to laugh. "How is that so hard to believe?"

"Sorry, but, there's no way that you can last that long," Tifa replied as she stifled a laugh.

"Yeah, I'm even willing to bet that you even set up pranks during this party," commented Irvine as Zeek went to the cupboard to get a glass.

"Do I really strike you people as someone who'll always prank everyday?" Zeek asked as he opened the cupboard only to get hit in the face with a banana cream pie.

"Well, actually yeah, who else has the know how to rig something like that?" question Selphie as Zeek wiped the pie off his face.

"Would I prank myself?" Zeek retorted as Irvine thought.

"I guess not," replied Irvine. "Sure is funny though."

"True," Tifa added as Zeek stormed out of the room.

/// ----- ------- ----- ----- ------ ----- --- /---- -------- ------ --- ---- ---//

Meanwhile, in the entertainment room, we find Riku and Cloud playing their guitars for the large crowd (mostly filled with their fan girl) playing Green Day's Holiday (don't own). When they finished the crowd was roaring.

"Yeah! We rock out loud and we'll continued to rock till midnight!" announced Cloud as three of each of their fans ran up on stage.

"Riku you're so hot!" screamed Riku's Fan Girls.

"True, so true…one question though, who are you girls?" Riku asked as Cloud's fan girls glared at Riku's Fan Girls.

"Well Cloud's hotter!" yelled Cloud's fan girls as Cloud grinned.

"Ladies please, there's no need to state the truth," Cloud stated as Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Whoa you didn't say that you're hotter than me," said Riku as Cloud glared at Riku.

"Yeah I did, you want to do something about it?" Cloud challenged as Riku pulled out his bat-winged sword from his guitar.

"Yeah I do, have at ye!" yelled Riku as Cloud pulled his Buster Sword from his large guitar and raised it to block Riku's attack.

"You'll have to try harder than that to beat me!" Cloud yelled as he pushed Riku back and took a quick slash towards Riku who managed to dodge by jumping backwards.

"I've just started!" yelled Riku as he and Cloud fought till they got off stage with their fan girls following them cheering for their favorite guy.

After Riku and Cloud walked off stage, Tidus and Yuna walked onto the stage. Yuna had a microphone in her hand while Tidus just held out his hand. Wakka was off stage threw a microphone to Tidus…only it missed his hand and got Tidus right in the head.

"Dang it Wakka!" yelled Tidus as he picked up the microphone and he and Yuna nodded at each other.

Then the two began to sing 'I've got you babe', till Tidus stepped on a loose stage board. Tidus and Yuna stopped as gear moving sounds filled the air. Suddenly from behind the crowd, shot many different kinds of balloons filled to the bring with……………(Yes! The suspense is back!)…. …. … … … … … … … Shaving Cream! The shaving cream covered the couple while everyone in the crowd was laughing at the turn of events. Only one name came to Tidus and Yuna's head as they wiped the cream from their eyes.

"Zeek…" Tidus and Yuna muttered as the two ran off stage to try to find Zeek.

//// ------- ------- -------- ------- ----- --- /// ------- ------ ----- ----- ---- -//

While this was going on, Riku and Cloud were still fighting each other even into the basement with their fan girls following…all who didn't notice that Sephiroth was following them into the basement. Riku and Cloud keep stepping to the side as they fought, unknown to them two big buckets of glue were over their heads that would tip once they tripped the string that was tied to the ground. There was also a fan that had many feathers on it.

"Just give it up! I'm much stronger than you Riku!" confronted Cloud as Sephiroth sat on the stairs with a digital camera in hand.

"In your dreams!" Riku yelled, as the two were only an inch from the trip string.

Just as Cloud and Riku parted their blades, they brought them back together and took a step onto the trip string, which caused the glue to fall on them. Before they could react, the many feathers were blown onto them making them into two fighting chickens. Then at the moment they turned their heads, Sephiroth snapped a picture of them, laughing all the while.

"I'm so glad that Zeek told me that this would happen," lied Sephiroth as the fan girls ran up the stairs crying. "Now I've got something to put on my web site."

"Sephiroth you better delete that picture if you know what's good for you," Cloud threatened as Sephiroth quickly ran up the stairs.

"You'll have to make me!" yelled Sephiroth as Riku growled.

"Okay, first we'll deal with Zeek, then we get Sephiroth," Riku growled as Cloud nodded.

"But, shouldn't we first clean these feathers off first?" asked Cloud as Riku looked at him head to toe.

"Yeah…to the bathrooms!" Riku announced as he and Cloud ran further into the basement.

// ------- ------ ------ ------- ------ -/// ------- ------ -------- ----- -- /

Meanwhile, at the snack table, we find Sora, Kairi, Aeris, Vincent, Yuffie, and Zeek talking. Zeek just told them about the bet, and everyone except Zeek and Sora began to laugh.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" asked Zeek as everyone stifled his or her laughter.

"I'm sorry but, we know that you've been pranking everyone at this party," Kairi answered as Zeek raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?" asked Zeek as Vincent coughed.

"Well, a number of our classmates have been slipping on the floor due to the fact that there's string cheese on the ground," Vincent answered as Zeek's eyes widened. "Then many balloons filled with shaving cream volleyed on Tidus and Yuna, and I was just told that you 'literally' made Cloud and Riku into chickens."

"Look I swear that didn't do those pranks, not my style to prank on a holiday," replied Zeek as everyone but Vincent glared at him.

"Oh really? Then what about Thanksgiving?" Aries asked as Yuffie turned to get a glass of punch.

"Well, actually I did those pranks," answered Vincent as everyone turned to Vincent in shock.

"Really? Alright then, what about Halloween?" Sora asked as Zeek shrugged.

"I don't consider it a holiday," replied Zeek as suddenly the punch bowl shot the fruit punch directly into Yuffie's face.

"My eyes! The pulp burns!" Yuffie yelled as she ran off knocking many people to the ground.

"Okay, I know what that looked like, but I didn't have anything to do with that," defended Zeek as Sora shrugged and turned towards the large, red Jell-O mold that he brought.

"Whatever, now if you excuse me, I'm going to enjoy this Jell-O," Sora said as Kairi, Aries, Zeek and Vincent agreed and got in line to get a piece.

Before Sora even cut the Jell-O mold, the solid liquid (What is it anyway? Solid or liquid?) exploded covering everyone whom was near the snack table with the stuff. Everyone then turned directly towards Zeek with anger in his or her eyes, while Zeek was eating the Jell-O that landed on him.

"Not bad Sora," complimented Zeek as everyone took a lick of the Jell-O that was on him.

"Thanks, I made it myself," Sora said as everyone stopped tasting and then ran towards the nearest bathroom. "Oh come on guys! It's not that bad! Hey what's this bottle right here?"

Sora quickly picked up the bottle on the ground, and realized why everyone ran to the bathroom. Someone had added Pepto-Bismol to Sora's Jell-O. And unfortunately for Sora he was starting to deal with the side effects, and ran to the nearest bathroom…only to find that there's a line in front of him.

/// ---------- -------- ----- ------ ---- //------- --------- ------- ------- -/

Zeek exited the bathroom quickly to see Sephiroth laughing…evilly. Zeek then realized what was going on, and stomped up to Sephiroth. It was only an hour till midnight

"Hello Zeek, my scapegoat," chuckled Sephiroth, as Zeek grew angry.

"So it is you who's pulling the pranks and getting me in trouble!" Zeek announced although no one else heard him besides Sephiroth.

"And what you going to do about it silver hair?" asked Sephiroth as he stood up and looked Zeek right in the eye.

"I'll be back…with a prank so powerful that your New Year's resolution will revolve around it," Zeek replied as he stomped away from Sephiroth and walked out Riku's house.

"_This is perfect! Now with Zeek gone, it'll make him look like the culprit,_" thought Sephiroth as many other people came out of the multiple bathrooms. "_As soon as someone sings the song that I picked out, then my last prank of the evening will begin._"

Sephiroth looked around the room, and the person he chose to sing the song he chose was none other than…………..(To decide press 320 on your phone now and vote to see who will sing)………….Sora!

"Hey Sora!" Sephiroth yelled as Sora looked at him weirdly. "How you doing buddy?"

"Sephiroth! You're acting nice? It's a sign of the Apocalypse! Run everybody!" yelled Sora before Sephiroth grabbed Sora by the shoulder.

"Relax, I just wanted you to sing a song that I chose, I mean I'd sing it…but my singing is…um…" Sephiroth stuttered as Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Stinks?" finished Sora as Sephiroth stopped himself from straggling Sora.

"Yeah…let's go with that, I'll pay you if you sing it," Sephiroth offered before he whispered the amount in Sora's ear.

"Really! That much! I'll do it which song?" asked Sora as Sephiroth smirked.

// --------- ------ ------- ----- --///-- -------- -------- -------- ------ -- --///

Twenty minutes to midnight, Sora was up on the stage with a microphone and TV screen with the song that Sephiroth wanted him to sing.

"Alright, here goes something," Sora said before country music began to play, then Sora began to sing:

_I can anybody pretty,_

_I can make you believe any lie._

_I can make you pick a fight,_

_With somebody twice your size._

_I been known to cause a few break ups,_

_I been known to cause a few births._

_I can make you new friends,_

_Or I can make you say bad words._

Everyone knew what was coming next so they began to sing along with Sora singing Brad Paisley's song 'Alcohol'(don't own). A few people even had lighters and lit them, Sephiroth had an open umbrella, and the smoke caused the fire sprinkler system to go off. A majority of people had their mouths open and drank some of the liquid, the only ones who weren't affected by Sephiroth's prank were Sephiroth and Sora. Everyone was acting nuts, some were fighting with each other, some were becoming…more 'friendly' with others, some had a couple of lamp shades on their heads and almost everyone was dancing. This is when Sora noticed that almost everyone he knew was acting this way, so he stopped singing and ran to Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth! What happened?" asked Sora as Riku and Cloud were fighting behind him.

"Amazing what whiskey can do in the fire sprinkler," Sephiroth stated before he broke into laughter.

"So you were the one who was pranking everyone?" asked Sora as Sephiroth stuck out his tongue.

"Everyone already figured it out once you read the clues right," Sephiroth replied as his looked at the clock and noticed that there was only ten minutes left to the old year. "And it looks like Zeek isn't going to keep his promise."

"What'd he promise?" Sora asked as a knock at the door made him and Sephiroth walk to the door.

"He said that he'd get revenge on everyone here for thinking he was the culprit," answered Sephiroth before he opened the door to see a very pissed off Zeek with a crate behind him. "Uh, hello there Zeek."

"Hello Sephiroth, Sora please step outside will you?" Zeek requested as Sora got behind the crate.

"Hey, hey, Zeek, no hard feelings right? No need to do anything rash now is there?" asked Sephiroth as Zeek jumped on top of the crate and pulled a crowbar from his pocket.

"Oh yes there is," Zeek replied as he opened the crate to reveal his prank. It was at least 25 … .. .. …. … … .Skunks! "Attack my stinky pets!"

"Incoming!" yelled Sephiroth as the skunks began to follow him into Riku's house with Zeek closing the door. In a few minutes, the whole house (and everyone in it) began to stink.

"I told you my prank would revolve around your New Year's resolution! Now you have to bathe more often to get the smell out! HA!" Zeek yelled as he glared at Sora.

"So is everyone going to stink?" asked Sora as Zeek looked to the sky.

"Nope, those are trained skunks, they were trained so that they wouldn't get my friends," Zeek replied as he looked at his watch to see that there was only ten seconds left to the new year. "Ten seconds left…

"Nine…"

"Eight…"

"Seven…"

"There's Zeek!" yelled Riku as Zeek and Sora saw everyone who was in the house wielding clubs and blunt objects.

"He's the cause of making us stink! Get him!" Tifa commanded as everyone began to chase Zeek!

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT! IT WAS SEPHIROTH'S!" yelled Zeek as the new year began and fire works filled the sky over the Destiny Isles with Sora watching on the ground.

"Happy New Year to you all!" Sora yelled as punching and kicking was heard in front of him.

"Help me!" pleaded Zeek as he was getting pummeled.

/ -- - --- ---- --- --- --- --- ----- ---- --- ///----- -- ----- ----- --- ---/

Vyser: Happy New Year to you all and please review!


	29. Chapter 29: What a Weird Chapter

Vyser: Well that's one more chapter down…again sorry for the late updation. Anyway then remember what this chapter was based on. Goodbye then!

/// ----- -------- ----- ------- ------ - - /------- ------- -------- -- //

-Five Minutes earlier-

"Sora!" roared Zeek as he tried to untie his cast encased right leg from a rope. "You better hope that I don't get untied cause I'll kick your butt! It's a miracle how we survived!"

"It's not my fault!" Sora replied as he hid behind some of the smoking debris left of Zeek's house. Zeek was hung upside down by one of the few remaining support beams that were standing.

"Don't give me that!" yelled Zeek as Riku came upon the destroyed house while drinking a smoothie.

"It's over already?" Riku asked as Zeek just glared at Riku. "It must've been sweet."

"Hey where's my smoothie Riku?" asked Sora as Riku raised an eyebrow.

"You never asked for one," Riku replied as the rope that was holding Zeek upside down snapped causing him to fall with a crash. "That's gotta smart."

"You two are going down!" roared Zeek as he managed to get up and started to limp directly towards Sora and Riku. "As soon as I get to you two!"

"Run!" Sora yelled as Riku just stood there sipping on his smoothie. "Why aren't you moving."

"Dude, it's not like he'll be able to catch us," answered Riku as suddenly Zeek began to run towards the two with grunts of pain with every other step. "Oh crud!"

/----------- -------- ------ ------- // ----------- --------- ------ - //

-Fifteen minutes earlier-

"You sure this is a good idea Riku?" Sora asked as he and Riku walked into Zeek's house with a box of fireworks and other assorted items.

"Sure why not? Zeek will enjoy a good firework show," answered Riku as he began to set the trap for Zeek.

"So why do we need the rope then?" Sora asked as Riku set the rope trap.

"It's cooler to see the show upside down," answered Riku as he finished with the rope trap.

"Oh, yeah I guess with what Zeek tripping over that chicken," Sora replied as they both continued to work on the 'surprise'.

After five minutes of setting the fireworks, the powerful 'surprise' was finished.

"I'm going to get a smoothie Sora while we wait…you want one?" asked Riku as he was about to leave.

"Sure, get me cherry," Sora answered as he threw Riku five bucks. "Now don't forget me to get me a smoothie."

"No worries, I won't," said Riku before he left the house.

A couple of minutes passed, and as Sora was reading a magazine on the latest developments on video games, someone opened the door. Sora turned to see Zeek walking into the house with a crutch with a cast on his right leg.

"Hey Zeek," Sora greeted as Zeek turned towards him.

"What in the world are you doing here Sora?" asked Zeek as he stepped right into Riku's trap causing him to be pulled upside down while screaming in pain. "Eeeeeeerrrrrrrraaaaaaaagggggggghhhhhhhhhh! What in the world!"

"That's not good," Sora said as he noticed that a spark began after Zeek got caught in the trap and was heading directly towards the hidden fireworks. "This won't bode well, and I see why Riku left."

"What are you talking about?" asked Zeek as he noticed that the hidden fireworks were going off causing fire to come around all over the house. "Oh no! This is the end of us!"

/-------- ------- ------ ---- ------ ---- - / -------- ------- ------ -------- -//

-I don't know when this happened, I'm thinking earlier-

It had been an hour since the 'incident' had occurred. Kairi was now directing seeing as how Zeek was no longer able to do so. Sephiroth, Cloud, Vincent and the chicken (who incidentally were still wearing the matching Sephiroth costumes) were all on the stage. Tifa, Aeris and Yuffie were setting up the decorations all the while Tidus and Wakka were munching on the snack table.

"Okay, let's try this one more time," Kairi sighed as she slapped her hand on her forehead. "Explain how this is a suitable act for the Valentine Day's festival?"

"Oh come on! It's a tap dancing chicken!" moaned Sephiroth as everyone turned. "And also we taught it river dance, and it's so interesting."

"I'd like to say, why exactly are we dressed like you any way, Sephiroth?" Vincent asked as he pulled on the clothing he had on.

"We needed to match, look the chicken isn't complaining," replied Sephiroth as Cloud slapped his forehead.

"That's because he can't talk!" Cloud yelled as Kairi sighed.

"Why can't Cloud and Riku just play their songs?" asked Kairi as Sephiroth smiled.

"Me and Riku could…if Sephiroth hadn't of broken my guitar," Cloud answered as the chicken began to river dance.

"That is quite interesting," commented Vincent as everyone looked at the river dancing chicken.

"So are you three going to dance too?" Kairi asked.

"Actually we're going accompany him," answered Sephiroth as he began to river dance with the chicken. "Perfect sync."

"Yeah, and when Riku and Sora get back here, they're going to accompany us with music," Vincent added.

"I still wish that Zeek was here to deal with this…instead of me," sighed Kairi as Tidus and Wakka began to food fight. "But that's not possible…thanks to you and that chicken Sephiroth."

"Better than Zeek's poor humor," Sephiroth replied.

/ ------- ------- -------- ------- ------- - /--------- ------- -------- ---- //

-One Hour Earlier (if you haven't figured out where this came from… you know)-

At the prank shop, we find Riku and Sora messing around the counter looking for something.

"I know Zeek had something that could spice up that Valentine Day's festival show," said Riku as he threw a box behind him barely missing Sora by half an inch.

"Watch it Riku!" Sora yelled after he shrugged it off and moved a box to see three levers. "I wonder what these do?"

"Well, then what are you waiting for?" asked Riku as he walked over to Sora. "Pull the one on the left first."

"Okay," Sora replied before he pulled the left lever.

Nothing seemed to happen for the first few seconds, but behind them a secret door opened up from the wall. When the two turned around they saw a Dance revolution machine that had a disco ball over it. Two large sweat drops appeared on the back of their heads as Sora turned the lever back causing the dance machine to return to the wall.

"That was weird…try the next one," said Riku before Sora pulled the second lever.

A small pause made the two look around, and just as Sora was about to speak, a trapdoor suddenly appeared from underneath.

"Wrong lever!" Riku yelled after he fell through the hole and Sora looked into the hole.

"Irony, it's so funny," chuckled Sora as he turned the lever back.

A few minutes later, Riku walked through the front doors wet and smelling bad. Sora covered his nose as Riku came up to the counter.

"What's that smell?" Sora asked as Riku growled.

"That hole dropped me into the sewage system," growled Riku as he slammed his fist into the counter. "Pull that last lever."

"If you insist," Sora chuckled as he pulled the final lever.

All of a sudden a small hole opens up from the ground next to Sora. From the hole arises a pedestal that had a box of firecrackers on it.

"What are firecrackers doing in a prank shop?" asked Sora as Riku approached the box.

"_This I like…Zeek, my revenge will be all the sweeter…after a shower,_" Riku thought as he grabbed the box. "Well, let's get to Zeek's place while he's at the hospital."

"Why?" asked Sora as Riku had a blank look on his face.

"To cheer him up," Riku replied as the two left the prank shop. "_And me as well._"

"Okay, but you're going to get a shower first," said Sora as Riku sighed.

/-------- --------- ------- ------- ---- --- // --------- --------- ------ -- //

-Okay, this is going to be like…I forget. I think it was another hour ago-

Zeek was discussing with Riku, Cloud and Sephiroth. In Sephiroth's hand was a chicken dressed like him, it even had a silver wig that made it look like a chicken version of Sephiroth. They were at the festival set up area on the second floor of the school, with many people working hard.

"Aw come on Zeek, why can't we do the dance routine?" Sephiroth asked as his chicken began to cluck loudly.

"Forget the poultry! Why can't me and Cloud play our music at the Valentine Day's festival?" asked Riku as Zeek sighed.

"Because! I managed to get someone to actually play at our festival," Zeek replied as he slapped his forehead. "If you're wondering how we could afford that, I managed to pay him enough to play thanks to the little wager I made with everyone at that party…after they beat me up of course."

"Yeah, last month was quite boring," said Cloud as Sephiroth placed his chicken on the ground.

"Plan alpha Zeek out," Sephiroth whispered before his chicken ran off. "Guess that explains why last month was a bummer."

"Sephiroth, you really need to stop buying these weird pets," said Riku as Zeek walked away.

"Now, if you excuse me, I'll be going to make the final calls to the act, unfortunately the phone is one floor under us," Zeek said as he walked towards the conveniently stairs.

Just as Zeek was about to walk down the stairs, Sephiroth's chicken ran in front of him causing him to fall down the many stairs screaming. Cloud, Riku and Sephiroth ran to watch the whole thing. Sephiroth picked up his chicken as Zeek crashed at the bottom of the stairs.

"Zeek! You okay down there?" asked Cloud as Sephiroth began to pet his chicken.

"Oh fine, I just broke my leg," Zeek said with his mouth dripping with sarcasm. "That chicken tripped me!"

"It's not his fault you didn't watch where you were going," replied Sephiroth as Sora walked over.

"NO! It was fowl play!" Zeek yelled as everyone who heard that anime fell to the ground for a second. "Now get me an ambulance!"

"That was just terrible," said Riku. "Oh well, at least we can play at the festival Cloud."

"We'll see about that!" Sephiroth announced as he ran off.

"Okay…I'll just help Zeek to the hospital," said Sora as he walked down the stairs.

/-------- ---------- ----------- ------- -- /--------- ------ --------- --//

-Oops! I went to far this time. Two years ago-

It was Zeek's first day at the Pranks Shop, he was standing at the counter as he opening some of the boxes.

"I can't believe I got the best job in town," Zeek said as he looked at a weird football. "Huh, beehive football. Warning contains live bees. Instructions, throw football at friend then run like heck. Simple enough."

Just as Zeek was about to put the football down, a younger Sora entered the store. Sora looked around as Zeek waved towards him.

"Hello there," greeted Zeek. "Welcome to my first day at the prank store. The name's Zeek."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sora," Sora replied as he noticed the football. "Hey football! I'm going long!"

Sora ran farther into the store. As Sora was half way through the store, Zeek got a devious look on his face.

"Here it comes!" yelled Zeek as he threw the beehive football towards Sora.

"I got it! I got it! I go…AH! BEES! OW! OW! NOT THE FACE!" Sora screamed as bees erupted from the football and began to sting Sora. All the while Zeek was laughing on the floor.

// ---------- --------- ------- ------ -- /// --------- -------- ------ ---- //

Chapter 29: What a Weird Chapter 

// ------ -------- -------- -------- ----- //------ ------- ------- --------- //

Vyser: Hello everyone! Sorry its been a while since I updated. So as an apology I based this chapter on a special episode on a show about nothing. I don't own Kingdom hearts or the characters that appeared in Final Fantasy. Take a guess where this chapter came from.


	30. Chapter 30: Taking a Prank

Vyser: Howdy y'all! I'm back with the next chapter for this humor filled story! And soon it'll be April Fools day! Anyway…I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. But now it's onto the chapter!

/// ----------- --------- --------- ------ --- ---/-------- -------- ------ ----- -//

Chapter 30: Taking a Prank 

/// ----- -** --- ---------- -------- -------- --- --/// ------ ------- ------ ----- -- /**

It was a beautiful Friday afternoon…but not for the students at Destiny Isle High School. Oh no, this was the last day of the trimester so that meant that exams were being held, the good news was that they were all out of school for the next three days. We find Sora, Riku, Cloud, Kairi and Aeries sitting at Destiny Isle's favorite fast food restaurant, Destiny Burgers! All of them exhausted from the fitness exam they all took last hour.

"Man! I'm glad Exams are finally over!" announced Sora as he threw his arms up in triumph.

"I hear that, but I can't really wait for the trimester though," replied Riku before he sipped his soda.

"Guys you've got to check this out," said Cloud as he pointed towards the next table.

"Is that?" started Aeries as the person Cloud was pointing towards turned around.

"Sephiroth?" asked Kairi, as Sephiroth looked embarrassed.

"I should've seen this coming…it is the most popular fast food restaurant," sighed Sephiroth as the group began to chuckle. "Very funny, but at least I've got a job that pays a lot!"

"It's not that…" replied Sora, as Sephiroth looked confused now.

"Its that apron and hat," finished Riku as Sephiroth removed his hat.

The hat and apron were quite silly with the island theme on them. The hat was actually an island with a palm tree on it.

"Really? Off the topic…how's the food?" asked Sephiroth as he picked up ketchup and mustard bottles.

"It's really good!" answered Cloud before Sephiroth squirted him with ketchup and mustard. "AHH! It burns!"

"Spicy ketchup and mustard…works all the time," commented Sephiroth as he walked away and Cloud fell out of his seat.

"Does it really burn?" asked Aeries as Cloud got back onto his seat.

"No…its just that this is a clean shirt," answered Cloud as Sora averted his sight towards something else.

"Guys…I think I'm starting to think like Zeek," stated Sora only to receive weird looks from his friends.

"Why?" asked Kairi as Sora gestured towards the drive through machine that was designed to look like a dolphin. "What about that order taking machine?"

"I get what Sora's thinking," said Riku as everyone leaned inward. "Sora's thinking that we should steal that dolphin. That'd be a sweet prank!"

"I'm thinking that?" asked Sora with a confused look in his eyes.

"That does sound like something Zeek would do," stated Kairi.

"One question…what are we going to do with it?" asked Cloud.

"Wait…I suggested this?" asked Sora as everyone ignored him.

"Later tonight we'll steal it and sneak it into Zeek's house," answered Riku as Sora scratched his head. "So in case it gets found, he'll take the blame."

"It actually sounds fun, I'm up for it," replied Aries as everyone else agreed.

"Okay, meet back here at 9 o'clock, that's when this place closes," said Riku before the group, minus Sora, left their seats.

"I just wanted to paint a mustache on the dolphin…" sighed Sora before he left.

/------ ------ -------- ------- ------ ------ ---- /------- ------- ------- ------- ---//

Later at 9 p.m., the group was back at Destiny Burgers with tools in their hands. They were halfway done removing the bolts and screws.

"Guys we really shouldn't be doing this," said Sora while he loosened the last bolt. "And why am I the only one doing this?"

"We traded turns remember?" asked Riku as Sora grunted while turning the wrench.

"No," replied Sora.

"Yeah, you traded one of your turns for five of ours," answered Cloud as suddenly headlights appeared in the drive through.

"It's a car! Scatter!" announced Kairi as everyone but Sora jumped into hiding.

"Oh no! I didn't scatter!" Sora whispered before he quickly hid behind the dolphin as the familiar silver Jeep pulled up.

"Hey there Destiny Dolphin!" announced Zeek from his car.

"Uh…can I take your order?" asked Sora from behind the dolphin.

"Yeah, I'll have a cheeseburger," answered Zeek.

"Would you like fries with that?" asked Sora with a snicker in his voice.

"Sure," replied Zeek. "And can I get a Medium Pepsi with that?"

"We can make it a large for 10 cents more," offered Sora as the group was chuckling from their hiding places.

"Awesome, I'll take it," Zeek said.

"Would you like to try our Pineapple Pie?" asked Sora.

"Why not, I'll take it," answered Zeek as Sora covered his mouth in laughter.

"I'm sorry, but we're closed," snickered Sora, as Zeek looked shocked.

"CLOSED! Then why'd you take my order?" asked Zeek as everyone was trying to contain his or her laughter.

"Just for the heck of it," replied Sora as Zeek slammed his fist on the steering wheel.

"But I'm hungry!" yelled Zeek.

"So have pizza," replied Sora.

"But I had pizza for lunch!" yelled Zeek as was about to jump out his car. "You can't have the same thing for lunch and dinner!"

"Thank you, come again," said Sora as Zeek was about to complain when… "Thank you, come again!"

"You haven't seen the last of me…" threatened Zeek before he drove off.

"That was classic!" announced Riku as the others came out of hiding.

"Now I feel bad that we're going to put this in Zeek's basement," said Aries as the group began to lift the dolphin.

"Well, Zeek's done way worse to us in the past," replied Kairi as Sora, Riku and Cloud held the Dolphin while making their way.

"Good point," said Aries.

// ------- -------- ------- -------- ----- /// ------- ------- ------ ---- -- --- //

The next morning Sora, Riku, Cloud, Kairi and Aries were sitting in Zeek's basement. Zeek had invited them to view some of the new pranks. However, they weren't really paying attention. They were more focused on the TV, which was having news report on the Destiny Burger.

"And this can has a spray that can turn anything it covers invisible," said Zeek before he turned to the TV. "What's this?"

"Tragedy struck Destiny Isles today as the beloved Destiny Dolphin from Destiny Burger was stolen last night," announced the reporter in front of Destiny Burger with Sephiroth and Yuffie standing in front of the restaurant. "With me now are low class worker Sephiroth, and local prankster Yuffie. What's your consent on this event."

"Well, Reporter, this is just wrong…" replied Sephiroth with a few tears in his eyes. "I mean we all loved that dolphin, and it was more like a statue that represented Destiny Isles. Whoever stole this should be ashamed of themselves…I really like that dolphin."

"Weird words from a weird man," commented the reporter before he turned the microphone to Yuffie.

"I'm not weird!" yelled Sephiroth as everyone in Zeek's basement sweat dropped.

"Prankster Yuffie, what do you have to say about this?" asked the Reporter.

"Well, the way I see it, that there could only be three people who are responsible for this," replied Yuffie. "But I'm not really sure."

"And there you have it…two people who are just useless in this crime…" commented the reporter before he ran away from the camera.

"We're not useless!" roared Yuffie and Sephiroth as they chased the reporter.

"Wow…you know, I was the last person to see the Destiny Dolphin," commented Zeek. "And we got into a bad fight."

"Who won?" asked Sora with a slight chuckle.

"Anyway, I need a Popsicle," said Zeek as he opened the freezer while not looking and the rest of the group began to sweat.

"NO!" yelled Sora, Riku, Aries, Cloud and Kairi at the same time causing Zeek to look confused.

"What is wrong with you all?" asked Zeek as he reached into the freezer and pulled out a Popsicle without looking. "Have you all gone crazy?"

"We did for almost a minute," answered Riku with a relaxed sigh.

"Aw man…this is a purple Popsicle," moaned Zeek as he opened the freezer and peered in. "What the…AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Zeek calm down…deep breaths…deep breaths," suggested Kairi as everyone started to slowly make their way out of the door.

"WHAT'S THE HEAD OF THE DESTINY DOLPHIN DOING IN MY FREEZER!" yelled Zeek as he pulled out the head that had a mustache painted on it. "And who put a mustache on it?"

"That was me…crud," said Sora before he slapped himself.

"Gggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr," growled Zeek before everyone ran out of the room with him chasing them all. "I'M GOING TO GET YOU ALL!"

// -------- ------- -------- ------- --- --- // ------ ------ ------ ----- -/

"Okay…explain this to me one more time," said Zeek to the tied up group. "How did the Destiny Dolphin break?"

"Well…" started Cloud before everything began to get like a flashback. "It was last night."

_Flashback _

"_Okay, now that we got it into Zeek's basement…where we going to hide it?" asked Sora as he, Riku and Cloud set the Destiny Dolphin on the couch._

"_We could put it into the back room, Zeek never goes back there," suggested Kairi as Sora sat down next to the Dolphin. "But why'd you draw a mustache on the dolphin Sora?"_

"_Just for fun," commented Sora as Riku raised one of his eyebrows. "But man this thing gives me the creeps."_

"_Why…oh wait, oh yeah it was due to that incident on the beach that one time wasn't it?" asked Riku as everyone but him and Sora looked confused._

"_Mind on shedding some light on this?" asked Aries as Riku lifted the dolphin from the couch._

"_We don't have to open that grave now do we?" pleaded Sora as Riku smirked. "We're about to aren't we?"_

_  
"Yep, ya see, Sora was attacked by an 'over friendly' dolphin while he was a kid," explained Riku as Sora sighed. "Ever since…he's never really trusted dolphins."_

"_That's weird," commented Cloud as Sora stood up._

"_Thanks a lot Riku!" yelled Sora before Riku put the Destiny Dolphin up to Sora's face. "GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!"_

"_But the dolphin just wants to be friends with you!" laughed Riku before Sora slapped the dolphin out of his hands._

'_Crash!'_

"_Uh oh…you broke off the head!" yelled Aries as Sora fainted._

"_Quick get the head into the freezer and put the rest in the back room!" yelled Riku as everyone scattered around to pick up the pieces. _

_ End of Flashback _

"And that's how the Dolphin head got into the freezer," finished Cloud.

"Where was I when this happened?" asked Zeek as he scratched his head.

"You going out for pizza," replied Kairi as Zeek snapped his fingers.

"Oh yeah," said Zeek as he reached for the phone. "Okay…now here's what you're all going to do."

"Why are we getting wrapped up in all of this?" interrupted Riku before Zeek bonked him on the head. "OW!"

"YOU'RE the cause of this!" yelled Zeek before he coughed and continued. "Anyway, you're all going to glue the pieces back together and return the Destiny Dolphin at night…or I could call the police and you'll all get into trouble."

"Fine! We'll do it…" moaned everyone at the same time while Zeek untied them.

///------- ------- ----- ------- ------- ------ --- ////------ ------ ----- ------ -----//

"Man what a waste," groaned Riku as he watched Sora tighten the bolts.

"Why am I the only doing this?" growled Sora as he almost finished with the nearby bolt.

"Cause you were the one who got the Destiny Dolphin off so you'll be the one to put it back," answered Cloud.

"Finished," announced Sora as everyone turned towards him.

"You sure it's on tight enough?" asked Aries as Sora smiled.

"Yeah, and I think I like dolphins now," said Sora before the Destiny Dolphin exploded with many firecrackers and streams shot out. "DUCK AND COVER!"

After five minutes of dodging fireworks, a note fell on Sora's face.

"It says…'Ha ha, this is for before…Zeek'," read Sora as suddenly a policemen car pulled up.

"This will not bode well," gulped Riku before the male police officers got out of the car. One had shaggy red hair and five o'clock shadow, while the other one was bald and was wearing sunglasses.

"Looks like we did it officer Reno," said the bald officer as the group put their hands into the air.

"How do we do it Rude?" asked Reno. "Seriously how?"

"We just got here!" yelled Sora as the two policemen looked intrigued.

"Sora they ain't going to buy that!" whispered Riku as he kicked Sora.

"Alright whatever, lets get some doughnuts Rude," said Reno before the group anime fell to the ground.

"Yum doughnuts," said Rude before the two policemen drove off.

"Well this is new," commented Kairi before Sora grabbed the dorsal fin from the broken Dolphin.

"I'm keeping the fin so let's get out of here!" yelled Sora before they all ran off into the night.

//// -------- -------- ------ -------- ------ --//-------- -------- ----- ------ ---/

Vyser: And that's the end of that chapter! Stay tuned for the next one…if I can think of any new pranks.


	31. Chapter 31: The King or Queen of Prank

Vyser: Hello there everyone! Happy April fools day! I hope you all pulled plenty of pranks on people! Especially your enemies. I hope you all will enjoy the chapter…I've been working on this chapter since last week and have been adding to it ever since! Anyway better get this out of the way; I don't own Kingdom hearts and as well as Final fantasy. But I do own my own copy of the game Kingdom Hearts 2…soon! Which I truly will enjoy and that's the reason for the season!

Let the pranks truly begin once more!

/--------- -------- ------- ---- --- ---- //------- ------ ------ ----- -//

**Chapter 31: The King (or Queen) of Pranks! **

// -------- ----- ------ ----- ----- -- --// ------ ----- - -- --- --- -- --- //

The sun had risen above Destiny isles…unsuspected for the terrors that were about to creep upon it. The terror began at the good old prank shop where we find Zeek stocking up on some of the newest pranks that have been filling the back stock.

"_If the gang thought that my past pranks were bad…"_ thought Zeek as he filled his silver backpack with the pranks. "_But once me and Sora use this new pranks…a new day will dawn and everyone will suffer at the power of the prankster!"_

After loading up the Tahoe with the pranks that were too big for the backpack, Zeek was off towards Sora's house.

/---- ------ ---- ----- ------ ---- ---- // ------- ------ ----- ---- ---- -/

"Sweet! It may have taken all morning but its going to be worth it," stated Sora as he slapped hands with Zeek then with the High School janitor.

"Yeah and we couldn't have done it with out ya…" started Zeek before he scratched his head. "…What's your name again?"

"For the last time my name is Auron," replied Auron before he pushed up his glasses. Auron was wearing a red overcoat with black pants and a black muscle shirt underneath. "And now you better keep up with your end of the deal."

"Yes sir! Here's the book on how to catch a wild weasel," replied Zeek as he took a book from his backpack and handed to Auron.

"Why exactly do you need that anyway?" Sora asked dumbfounded while Auron put the book into his overcoat pocket.

"You didn't know this? There's a wild weasel that's been hiding out in the school," explained Auron as Sora and Zeek looked shocked. "In fact just last week, the dang weasel was caught swimming in the sloppy Joe meat."

"But I had sloppy Joes all last week…excuse me," said Zeek, his face pale like he just spotted a ghost, before he walked down the hall then started to run at full speed.

"Good thing I didn't like the sloppy Joes here anyway," chuckled Sora as a weasel walked up to him and Auron.

"Squeak!" squeaked the weasel before it ran off.

"You can run," stated Auron as he drew a powerful sword from his overcoat surprising Sora. "But you won't be able to hide!"

"_Weird,_" thought Sora as he watched Auron chase the weasel.

/ ------- ------ ------ ----- ------ ------ -/// ------ ----- ----- ---- --- --- //

The school bell began to ring notifying the students that it was time for the class to begin. But before the students could open the doors, all of the doors were locked up tight. No one really understood what was going on…and it just got weirder when Sora and Zeek showed up wearing raincoats.

"What are you two up to?" sighed Riku only to receive grins as a reply.

"Wait for it…" replied Sora as he looked at his handy dandy digital watch in the shape of a key. "Five…four…three…two…one…now!"

As soon as Sora made his announcement the fire sprinkler system went off getting everyone whom was in the hallways wet. Some of the students were even slipping on the water-covered floors. A number of the girls in the school were running to retreat to the bathroom…while being chased by some of the more 'coughexcentriccough' guys.

"Very funny you two," chuckled Riku who actually had some foresight to bring an umbrella. "What next? A flying monkey?"

Before Sora could answer, a wet weasel came running between the guys…soon to be followed by Auron.

"I'll get you yet you weasel!" yelled Auron as he continued to chase the weasel.

"… That's a weasel," replied Sora as the sprinklers began to stop.

"Funny," commented Riku as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a package of gum. "Care for some gum?"

"Don't mind if I do Riku!" Zeek answered as he snatched a piece of the gum…Sora on the other hand had different thoughts as he watched Zeek began to chew the gum.

Then it hit him!

"ZEEK! Nnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooo!" yelled Sora as everyone in the hallways gave him weird looks.

"Weirdo," replied Zeek as he began to feel a tingle on his tongue. "Hey Riku…what flavor gum is this anyway?"

"Oh ya know…the basic red hot jalepino pepper flavor," Riku chuckled as Zeek's face began to turn red. A few seconds later however…

"AH! MY TONGUE IS ON FIRE!" yelled Zeek as he was literally spitting out flames from his mouth!

"Happy April fools day Zeek!" laughed Riku as Zeek began to run down the hall knocking into anyone who got in his way.

"Now that's a classic," Sora added before some of the teachers unlocked the doors.

/----- ------ ----- ---- ------ ---- ---- -/------ ----- ---- -- - --- - ---//

"Why am I teaching a cooking class? I'm a stinking gym teacher," grunted the substitute teacher as he cleaned off the counter in front of him. He was an African American who had receding gray hair with a ball of hair on his forehead; he was a also wearing a baggy blue work out suit (you should all know who this guy is). "Hello there you teens, I'm Coach Cretin…apparently your 'regular' teacher was scared to come to work today. Said something like 'ooh! Those communistic children are going to be pulling pranks on me today…I'm not feeling good!'"

"_Okay,_" thought Sora as he sat down next to Kairi.

"Yer teacher left me a note saying that today in your groups of three that I have to taste some pies," announced Coach Cretin as he read what was on the paper. "So get in your groups and I'll be coming around to taste them."

The groups were immediately formed in the kitchen like room, among the groups were Sora, Kairi and Zidane. Then Tifa, Aries and Vincent were in a group as were Yuna, Tidus and Selhpie. The final group was Cloud and Sephiroth…that was where Coach Cretin started.

"Where's your third member?" Coach Cretin asked as he looked at the questionable cherry pie before him.

"He's usually here early," replied Sephiroth as Coach Cretin took a slice of the pie then quickly took a bite out of it.

"What'd ya think?" asked Cloud.

"That's a good old cherry pie…with a very good after taste, I can't tell what it is though," answered Coach Cretin before the weasel (yes the same one as before) popped on top of the counter. "What the?"

"Oh our third partner's here!" announced Sephiroth, as Coach Cretin looked shocked. "And good thing too! He can get your compliments for the pie he made for you!"

"…Yer kidding right?" asked Coach Cretin as Sephiroth shook his head.

"No we're not," answered Cloud before Coach Cretin began to gag.

"I'm allergic to weasel fur!" gagged Coach Cretin as he began to walk around like he was unable to breathe and struggling to get something out of his throat.

"Who's allergic to weasel fur?" commented Vincent as Coach Cretin began to breathe normally.

"Apparently the teacher is," replied Kairi as the weasel had run off.

"Darnstupidcommunisticweasel," muttered Coach Cretin as he placed his hand unknowingly on an unplugged waffle iron. "Alright who's next?"

"Wait! What's our grade?" asked Sephiroth as Coach Cretin narrowed his eyes.

"How about an 'F'?" replied Coach Cretin as Sephiroth growled…till he noticed that the Coach's hand was on the waffle iron.

"Aw man," Cloud sighed as Sephiroth quickly made his way to the plug in for the waffle iron.

"_No stupid PE coach is going to fail me!_" Sephiroth thought after he plugged in the waffle iron. "I'm in the mood for waffles."

Coach Cretin still had his right hand on the waffle iron while tasting the pie Sora, Kairi and Zidane made; he didn't notice the heat from the iron. And just like a ninja, Sephiroth quickly slammed the waffle iron top onto Cretin's hand. Yet…Cretin didn't even notice the pain.

"Hmm, this is so good pie," commented Cretin before he sniffed the air. "What's that smell?"

"Your hand," stated Sephiroth as Cretin turned to see his hand under the waffle iron…a few seconds passed till…

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Coach Cretin screamed before he pulled his hand from the iron…only to see that it was flat with the waffle design on it. "…AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh crud!" yelled all the girls in the room as Coach Cretin began to run around the room.

"Coach Cretin! Watch out for that!" started Tidus before Coach Cretin accidentally crashed backwards through a window. "…Window."

"Is he okay?" Yuna asked as Sora ran to the window and sighed with relief.

"Its okay, he landed on the rose bush," answered Sora as Sephiroth began to laugh out loud.

"That was better than I thought it would be," confessed Sephiroth through his laughter…all he got back were many stares. "…What?"

/ ---- ----- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- -// ------ ------- ------ ---- ---- //

An hour after the ambulance came for Coach Cretin; we find a majority of the students in the hallways. A number of the male students were wearing baggy hats…mainly because their hair was dyed all different colors of the rainbow! Even Riku was wearing a hat mainly because his hair was dyed blue. Sora and Kairi (along with several guys who didn't have their hair dyed) were trying to stifle their laughter…with little success I might add.

"Okay…Sora enough! I know you did this to me!" yelled Riku causing Sora to cower a little.

"I wouldn't do that…I wouldn't use the same prank in two years in a row!" roared Sora before a rope that was dangling in the middle of the hallway smack Sora in the face. "OW!"

"_It's my turn for fun,_" Kairi thought with a smile on her face.

"Look there's a message of some kind," stated Riku as he lifted a note from the rope. "It says, 'Do not pull,' better do as it says."

"No rope's going to tell me what to do!" yelled Sora before he pulled the rope.

The rope just gave way and began to fall to the ground. Confused, Sora looked up to receive a large amount of glue to cover him. Before he could move, a large bucket of feather dumped on top of Sora covering him from head to toe. Everyone laughed at Sora as he threw the bucket off to reveal that he was now a….

"Look at the chicken man!" yelled a random student before Sora ran off yelling.

"Nice one on whoever's part that was," complimented Riku as Kairi smirked.

"That was thanks to me," replied Kairi as Riku looked shocked.

"Well now that's quite OOC of you," commented Riku as he took a couple of steps forward…before the floor gave way to him dropping him until a splash was heard. "HOLY CRUD!" spat Riku as more splashing filled the air…along with a horrid smell. "What is this stuff?"

"That's a cesspool," answered Kairi as silence filled the air.

"Then that means I got…in my mouth!" screamed Riku as many girls ran over with ropes, 'We Love Riku' signs and bathing materials.

"WE'LL SAVE YOU RIKU!" yelled the fan girls as Zeek walked up to Kairi.

"Wow, I must say…not bad at all," complimented Zeek as he held out his hand.

"Nice try Zeek," replied Kairi as Zeek looked confused. "I happen to know that you've got a joy buzzer on." Zeek then lifted his right hand to reveal that Kairi was right. "We all know you well enough to figure you out."

"Bravo…bravo, however," Zeek said as he clapped his hands together but instead of getting zapped, a loud buzzing noise caused all of the students in the hall to cover their ears. "It's not a joy buzzer."

"Then what is it?" asked Kairi as many familiar cannons appeared from the walls of the hallway. "Wait I remember these cannons…uh oh!"

All of a sudden, the cannons began to fire what appeared to be root beer on everything that was moving. Mainly the students, Kairi, the fan girls and even in the hole where Riku was about to escape before the soda sent him splashing down back into the 'waste'. Zeek was the only one who wasn't targeted by the cannons. When the firing of soda was done, everyone (but Zeek) was sticky while some people were licking their arms.

"Happy April Fools day!" yelled Zeek as he began to run off.

// ------ ------ ------- -------- - ---- -- -- -//---- -- --- ----- ----- ---- /

Lunchtime had just reached the high school and almost every student was affected by the pranks. Zeek was sitting next to (the defeathered) Sora, (the stinky) Riku, and (the sticky) Kairi.

"Come on you guys," chuckled Zeek after he drank his soda. "It's all in good fun."

"True…too true but you now we're all going to get back at you," replied Sora as Zeek took a bite of his brownie.

"I'd like to see you try, my senses are as strong of a tiger's!" announced Zeek as he finished his brownie. "Hey wait a minute…I didn't order a brownie…oh crud… what was in the brownie?"

"Oh nothing…just some chocolate laxatives," answered Kairi as Zeek's eyes widened.

"Must be a bluff cause I don't feel aOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Zeek as he ran off towards the bathroom.

"Success, thy name is Riku," Riku commented as Kairi and Sora glared. "Fine, as well as Sora and Kairi."

"Whatever, you guys still coming over to check out my new telescope?" asked Sora as Riku and Kairi shifted their eyes towards each other momentarily.

"Uh…of course," replied Riku

"Guys…what's green and floats in the air?" asked Sora while he looked in the air.

"Is that a riddle or something?" commented Riku as he and Kairi looked up to see a floating green balloon.

"What in the worlds?" questioned Kairi before the balloon exploded into a large green mist that quickly filled the room up.

"The smell!" yelled Sora as he and Kairi ran from the lunchroom with the other students. Riku on the other hand…

"Dang it! This stuff smells better than me!" growled Riku as he slowly followed his peers.

As soon as everyone was out of the building Zeek had emerged from the restroom, only to smell the gas.

"For the love of…" started Zeek before he fainted to the ground.

After dragging Zeek out of the school, the nearby bio hazard technicians stated that the school would have to be aired out before anyone could enter the building.

"Who ever did this must be the best prankster on the isle," stated Yuffie as everyone gazed at Zeek for a second.

"Yeah, doubt it was him," replied Wakka.

All of a sudden, the weasel came running out of the open school doors with a gas mask on. Everyone just sweat dropped at the sight of the weasel for if the weasel was prepared for the prank that only left one alternative.

"HAIL THE WEASEL! THE KING OF PRANKS!" cheered almost every student before Auron showed up.

"I have you now!" yelled Auron as the weasel ran with Auron in hot pursuit.

"I can just imagine what Zeek's expression is going to be like when we tell him that everyone was out pranked by a weasel," commented Riku before everyone broke out into laughter.

// ----- ----- ------ ----- ----- ----- ---- // ----- ----- ------ ------ ---- -//

Later that night at Sora's house we find Sora, Riku and Kairi looking at the laptop that was connected to Sora's new high tech computer.

"Sora how many times are we going to tell you that you're not going to see aliens?" sighed Riku as Kairi sighed as well.

"And I'm telling you that I saw a ship near Uranus," retorted Sora before Riku and Kairi snickered. "What? …Oh grow up you guys!"

"Anyway, this is a great telescope Sora," complimented Kairi before many colored lights began to appear above them. "Huh?"

"Nice try with the prank Sora," scoffed Riku as Sora looked confused.

"What prank?" asked Sora as three alien like monsters wearing matching blue jumpsuits (hey that rhymes), they looked somewhat like lizards, appeared from above.

"BRAINS!" yelled the three aliens at once as they ran towards Sora, Riku and Kairi.

The three teens (along with the three aliens) began to run around Benny Hill style. Somewhere along the line, a clown randomly joined the chase till Sora tripped taking Riku and Kairi to the ground. The clown jumped over the fence, as the aliens stood tall over the three teens.

"What are you going to do?" asked Sora as he and Riku grabbed each other.

"…This…" replied one of the aliens as he took a boom box from behind him and pushed play.

"We're going to … … … … … … … … … ...(yet again with the suspense) … … … … … … … … DANCE!" announced the other two aliens as loud music from MC Hammer began to play.

"**Can't touch this!**"

While the two aliens began the break dance like MC Hammer, the third alien was laughing as Sora, Riku and Kairi sweat dropped.

"Yeah nice," remarked Riku as the three aliens ripped off their facemasks to reveal Zeek, Sephiroth and Cloud. "That was just plain mean."

"Hey I had to get my title back, that weasel can't one up this!" announced Zeek before more lights appeared above everyone.

"Okay enough of the prank its not funny anymore," sighed Kairi as an weird mist covered the entire backyard.

"This isn't us," replied Cloud as an alien that resembled the predator (only with a human mouth and a long slimly tail) materialized in front of the six teens.

"BREE!" yelled the alien as everyone screamed and began to run like chickens with their heads cut off!

Sephiroth jumped over the fence with ease, then Zeek ran into the fence causing a huge hole which he ran out of. Cloud then jumped through a window of Sora's house (a few seconds later a slamming door filled the air) Riku just ran to the plain that was connected to Sora's backyard and Kairi opened the fence door and ran out. Sora had fallen to the ground as everyone else escaped. Just as the alien was about to pounce on Sora, Sora stood up then he and the alien laughed out loud?

"Thanks a lot Doug! Those guys will be running to the docks with the scare you gave them," thanked Sora as Doug the alien smiled.

"Yep…say you got something to eat in the house?" asked Doug the alien as he followed Sora into the house.

"Is pizza good?"

"Mmmmhhhh…pizza."

/// ---- ----- ----- --- ---- --- -- -- -- -- -//--- --- -- - --- -- -- -- /

Vyser: And that's the end of that chapter.

All of a sudden, Sora and Zeek run past Vyser with fear in their eyes.

Vyser: Weird…wonder why they're running.

Then, multiple fan girls of Riku appeared with pitchforks, torches, and signs with Riku's face on them appeared behind Vyser. Vyser turned around to see the girls.

Vyser: I thought that I was freed from you girls.

Riku Fan Girls: As long as you prank Riku we will come!

Vyser: Before you kill me let me finish this. (Turns to reviewers with sadness in his eyes) HELP ME! REVIEW OR THESE FANGIRLS WILL RIP THIS FANFIC AND ME TO PIECES!

Riku Fan Girls: CHARGE!


	32. Chapter 32: It’s Far From Over

Vyser: For those of you confused as to the new name…I just felt like changing it. But anyway, enough about my drastic changes, let me get this chapter going!

/// ----- ---- ---- --- --- ---- ---- ---- /----- ---- --- --- --- --- ---- //

Chapter 32: It's Far From Over 

//----- -- -- - -- -- - -- -- -- -/---- -- -- -- -- -- - -- //

The sun shined brightly over the Destiny Islands, as Sora, Kairi and Zeek were at Riku's house. They were scheduled to have lunch today at noon, but had to wait for Riku. 

"This month been going slow," Sora stated putting his hands behind his head.

"I know, especially with a majority of our friends making that movie project for school," Kairi added as Riku came into the room with an empty laundry bag.

"Sorry guys, but you mind heading to the restaurant before me?" Riku sighed as he dropped the laundry bag on the couch. "I've got some laundry to pick up."

"Don't you have a washer and dryer?" Zeek asked only to receive a death glare from Riku.

"I did…till you threw your two shoes in them!" Riku roared causing Zeek to jump back.

"Hey! My shoes were muddy!" Zeek yelled stomping towards Riku. "And you said I could clean them here!"

"But not in the washer and dryer," Riku sighed slapping his hand to his face.

"Look, I'll tell ya what, I'll help you pick up your dry cleaning," Zeek offered Riku who was considering it.

"Fine."

"Hey! How are we supposed to get to the restaurant?" Sora asked as Zeek pulled his keys off his silver lanyard.

"Try walking, it adds years to your life," Zeek snickered before he and Riku left the house.

"Lock up afterwards would ya?" Riku asked before Sora and Kairi sighed.

"Those two are really annoying sometimes," Kairi sighed out loud.

"C'mon let's go," Sora said before he and Kairi left for the restaurant.

/-- --- -- ---- ------ - ---- - --- /// --------- ------ --- ------- -/

A few minutes later at the Laundromats, Riku was checking his clothes while Zeek was watching the washing machines.

"Wow…the spinning it's never stopping," Zeek, moaned as he began to spin his head in synchronization with the wet clothes.

"Hey…wait a minute! I had 1,700 munny in my jeans' pocket!" Riku yelled stomping towards the manager. "Where's my money?"

"Hey! Read the sign," replied the manager tapping to a sign that read in big red letters…

'NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR LOST ITEMS'

"That's practically a license to steal! You've got a license to steal from people!"

"Listen you foolish little chump, its not my problem to worry if you lose your personal belongings," the manager chuckled as Riku stomped towards Zeek.

"That guy stiffed me," Riku cursed as Zeek broke out of his trance.

"Then there's only one thing to do," Zeek replied, smiling with an evil look in his eyes.

"I see what you're getting at," Riku snickered as the two ran out of the Laundromat.

//- -- -- --- -------- ------ ---- --- ----- --- -/// -- -- ---- -- --- ----- --- --//

"So you think that they're coming?" Sora asked while walking with Kairi towards the restaurant.

"With Zeek with Riku…not very likely," Kairi chuckled. "They'll probably pull quite a few pranks on someone."

"True…too true," Sora answered as they reached a corner. "It'll probably be interesting to see."

"Dang it! I'm lost!"

"Did you hear something?" Sora asked he turned towards Kairi.

"You may want to watch your back," Kairi replied taking a couple of steps to the right.

"Incoming!"

"WHAT THE?" Sora yelled before someone crashed into the back of him sending him and the person who crashed into him to the ground.

"Ouch!" Kairi snickered as Sora and the other guy got off of each other.

"Watch where you're going!" the dirty blonde haired guy yelled.

"You're the one who wasn't watching where he was going!" Sora roared as the two teens jumped to get back onto their feet.

"Hey guys…" Kairi said as sparks flew between the teenaged boys.

"Rude people like you need a lesson in walking!" the blonde guy yelled.

"Nice insult…not!" Sora laughed as Kairi sighed.

"ENOUGH!" Kairi yelled causing the two teens to jump back.

"Yeah?" Sora and the blonde teen gulped at the same time.

"You are acting like kids," Kairi sighed as Sora and the Blonde teen narrowed their eyebrows.

"No I'm not!" Sora and the blonde teen shouted at the same time. "Quit copying me!"

"KNOCK IT OFF!"

"This is getting annoying!"

"Not acting like kids you say?" Kairi stated making Sora and the blonde teen lower their heads. "Anyway, you're new around here aren't you?"

"Yep! The name's Roxas! I just moved from Twilight Town," Roxas answered. "And I was looking around the town trying to find places."

"We could take you around," Sora offered as Roxas rubbed his chin.

"Sora we have to meet Zeek and Riku at the restaurant," Kairi pointed out.

"Yeah but its Zeek and Riku," Sora sighed.

"Nice one…we'd be delighted to show you around," Kairi added.

"Thanks…So…" Roxas began as the three began to walk into the town. "What's your guys' names?"

// ------- ------- -------- ------- ------ -//----- ------ -- ----- ---- ---- -/

"Okay so you distract the manager and I'll pour the cement in the washing machines," Zeek whispered to Riku while struggling to keep hold onto the bag of quick drying cement in his arms.

"Got it," Riku replied as he walked over to the Manager.

"What you want punk?" The manager growled as Riku whistled.

"Just wanted to ask you what is the best kind of laundry detergent?" Riku asked while Zeek began to pour the cement into the washer with a little trouble. "I mean there's plenty that I've heard of and each of them claims to be the best…what would you recommend?"

"Well, personally, I wouldn't go for the name brands…what you want is Mr. Sparkle pants," answered the Manager while Zeek coughed some of the cement that flew into the air.

"Mr. Sparkle Pants?" Riku questioned, Zeek accidentally slipped on some soap and threw the cement into the air that quickly crashed onto his head.

"Yeah, I made it myself, I'm hoping to sell it to a major company to make millions," the manager said before a scream of pain filled the Laundromat. "What's the silver haired freak doing?"

"Oh, just being an idiot," Riku answered as Zeek walked up to the covered head to toe with the cement covering him.

"I'm temporarily blind!" Zeek yelled as the manager screamed.

"AHH! A GHOST!" screamed the Manager before he ran into the wall behind him knocking him out.

"Well that was fun," Zeek commented as wiped some of the cement mix off his face. "…Wanna get lunch?"

"Sure," Riku replied.

// ------ ------- -------- ------- ----- //// --------- -------- ------ ---- /

The sun was gleaming without the clouds blocking the light that gleamed over the multiple island houses. Sora, Kairi and Roxas walked between the multiple buildings.

"And this is the residential area of the islands," Sora pointed out as he stopped in front of a black house. "And there's always a way to have fun here…come and see."

"whose house is this?" Kairi asked as Sora ran up to the door with Roxas and Kairi following him.

"Don't know, don't care," Sora replied cracking his fingers. "Alright, now here's how we pass some of the time here Roxas."

"And how do ya do that?" Roxas asked as Sora motioned to the doorbell.

"Quite simple…first ring the doorbell many times," Sora answered pressing the doorbell repeatedly causing the many rings to fill the air. "Then…run like hell!"

"Oh I get it!" Roxas announced while Sora and Kairi ran off…noticing that he was left, Roxas quickly leapt into the bush just as Sephiroth opened the door.

"Pizzaman? Dang it! I'll get you crazy kids!" Sephiroth yelled as a second silver haired man who resembled Sephiroth wearing more darker clothes walked from behind him.

"Is it the pizza dude?" the second silver haired teen asked as Sephiroth growled loudly.

"Of course not! If it was we'd be eating a lot great pizza right now!" Sephiroth roared as the second silver teen cowered. "So get back into the living room Kadaj and get the movie playing again!"

"But we've seen it twenty-seven times already," Kadaj sighed before Sephiroth threw him back into the house.

"Do I look like I care? Cause I don't!" Sephiroth roared as he stomped back into the house slamming the door behind him.

"Who was that?" Roxas asked as he crawled from the bushes and met up back with Sora and Kairi.

"Yeah, that was Sephiroth…don't make him mad," Kairi warned as Sora looked around.

"Anyway, let's get someone else!" Sora announced throwing his fist into the air.

"Can I choose?" Roxas asked Sora grinning.

"Sure! You're the new guy after all!" Sora replied as Roxas chose a red house.

"Okay, let's do this!" Roxas announced as he and Sora quickly ran to the door. Kairi stood back to watch this one.

"You do the honors," Sora gestured as Roxas was reaching to the doorbell when suddenly…

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

The door flew open scaring Sora and Roxas causing them to jump backwards and revealing that this house belonged to Axel! (been a while since we saw him, eh?) And boy did he look mad, flames were appearing in his eyes…no literary. He seemed to look a lot like a demon that was extremely mad.

"I will not be part of a prank!" Axel roared as those two cool flame rings appeared in his two hands.

"…Axel?" Roxas questioned as Axel stopped his rampage.

"HEY! Roxas! When'd you get here?" Axel asked as Sora sighed.

"I think I just did something involuntary," Sora sighed as Roxas and Axel took a step away. "I'm kidding!"

"We're not taking that chance," Roxas snickered.

"So how do you know each other?" Sora asked as Axel smirked.

"Well, we're from the same town and good friends," Roxas answered as Axel smirked.

"You better believe it and I've got a new job here," Axel added as Sora looked confused.

"What did the Organization not pay enough?" Sora commented as Axel laughed out loud.

"Let's go with that…anyway, next week I'm a new teacher at the high school," Axel laughed as Sora looked worried.

"Well, see you then," Sora stated as he and Roxas began to slink away.

"You're not getting away that easy," Axel said as he pulled a box from behind him. "Here you go."

"Do we even want it?" Roxas asked as Axel pushed it into Sora's hand.

"Yep!" And with that…Axel slammed the door with Sora and Roxas walking back to Kairi.

"What's that?" Kairi asked as a loud ticking sound filled the air. "What's that noise?"

"It's the present!" Sora yelled before the present exploded in a large cloud of cream.

The cream went at least 10 feet into the air and even slammed onto the windshield of a car that crashed a few seconds later. When the cream was down, Sora, Kairi and Roxas were covered head to toe in the stuff.

"Eww! What is this?" Kairi screamed as Sora licked his hand.

"Tastes like melted ice cream," Sora answered as he continued to lick his hand. "I taste good!"

"This is not good at all," Roxas moaned as he wiped his eyes. "I need to get back home and clean up."

"Guess we'll have to as well," Kairi sighed as Sora continued to lick his hands. "And please stop that."

"Sure," Sora replied as the three decided to head back to their homes. "I feel like we're forgetting something…"

Meanwhile at the restaurant with Riku and Zeek the two were enjoying a great meal.

"You sure you didn't want to dust off the cement?" Riku asked as he searched his pockets.

"I'm good," Zeek answered as Riku pulled out an envelope from his pocket. "What's that?"

"The munny that I lost a while back," Riku sighed as Zeek looked confused. "I may have to use this to pay back that guy at the Laundromat…how much you think that costs?"

"I'd have to guess 2,000 munny," Zeek answered as the waitress handed him the bill. "_Time for the good ole' dine and dash!_"

"So in addition to the washing machines…what's the damage here?" Riku asked as he quickly lifted the bill…a few seconds later his eyes bulged at the sight! "2,500 munny! ZEEK! You're going…to pay…Where'd you go?"

Zeek had disappeared in a matter of moments leaving only a trail of smoke where his body was and where he zoomed out of the restaurant. Riku threw his arms into the air with anguish.

"ZEEK! ZEEK! ZZZZZZZZZZZZZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Riku hollared into the air scaring all of the customers out of the restaurant.

/// ------- ----- ------- ----- ----- ----- -/------- ------ ----- ---- ---- -//

Vyser: And there you go…I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you decide to review. Till later.


	33. Chapter 33: The Summer's Pranks

Vyser D: Still don't own it.

Chapter 33: The Summer's Pranks 

The day was just beginning and already everyone was out and about enjoying the first true day of summer vacation. Sora was enjoying it to his fullest extent as he watched everyone enjoying the sun as he walked down the street to the Prank shop.

"Good morning Zeek!" Sora announced walking through the doors. Unfortunately, Zeek wasn't behind the counter, but was replaced by… "Sephiroth? What are you doing here?"

Sephiroth turned from the book he was reading and spotted Sora. "Well Zeek asked me to look after the shop and Yuffie here today. He said he got a full-body sunburn yesterday."

"Does he?"

Sephiroth shrugged his shoulders before returning to his book. "Who knows…I sent my three cousins to bug him all day with prank phone calls and doorbell jokes."

"You've got cousins?" Sora asked envisioning what they might be like. Sora shook his head at what he thought of. "Scary…"

"Yeah they're monsters," Sephiroth replied as a gray haired man entered the prank shop.

"So you heading to Riku's party tonight?" Sora asked while the gray haired man looked at the pranks.

"You better believe it!"

"Do you work at this shop?" the man asked approaching the counter.

"Nope, juts filling in," replied Sephiroth not really paying attention. "You can leave a message for Zeek though."

The man lifted his hand and held it out for Sephiroth to shake. "Allow me to introduce myself…I'm Ansem, vice-president of Practical Jokes incorporated. And I'm here to buy out this small prank shop."

"Uh huh," Sephiroth replied, not really listening. Sora seemed just to hate this guy already.

"We feel it would be in everyone's best interest if you would close this store forever," Ansem said as Sora narrowed his eyes. "So if you could please sign the contract I have in my pocket, we can avoid the bad things of a war of pranksters."

Sora couldn't take this anymore. "Excuse me, mister Ansem, but the thing about this is…that…the fortune machine has the only usable pen in the store on it."

Ansem held the paper up and narrowed his eyes at Sora. "But, I have a pen right here."

"Well, the worker likes to consolidate the fortune Cat Sith machine…right Sephiroth?" Sora asked as Sephiroth threw his book to the ground knowing very well that he isn't going to read any more of it today.

"Yeah sure! Just let me read the book later!" Sephiroth roared as he jumped from the counter and ran towards the Cat Sith fortune machine. Sora and Ansem followed Sephiroth and reached him as he slipped a coin into Cat Sith's hand.

The Cat Sith began to dance upon the mog and then the mog handed the paper fortune to Ansem. Ansem quickly snapped the note and then read. "Business Negotiations today are null and void. Prepared to be egged…what the hell is this?"

Before Sora could answer, a dozen egg appeared from the chest of the mog then fired all over Ansem. Sora and Sephiroth snickered loudly before Sora managed to get out. "A prank dude!"

Ansem wiped the egg from his face to reveal a scowl. "Fine then…prepare yourselves. The prank wars are going to begin!"

Sephiroth was still laughing as Ansem stomped out of the store. "Man that was classic! I bet Zeek would've loved this!"

"You think we should tell him?" Sora asked as Sephiroth wiped away a tear.

"Yeah… but you should really go see him cause my cousins are probably still prank calling him."

"Oh yeah…where's Yuffie?" Sora asked before Yuffie came running in with a hot dog.

"I-got-the-hot dog, Sephiroth," Yuffie panted as Sephiroth took the hot dog and observed it.

"Oh, I asked for no relish…take it back and bring me another!" Sephiroth laughed as Yuffie sighed into the air.

"That's the seventh hot dog! I know the hobo outside is liking all the food I'm giving him!" Yuffie yelled as Sora looked out the window to see a weird guy eating a hot dog. "But it costs too much munny!"

Sephiroth just snickered as he began to walk out of the prank store. "Whatever…Hey Yuffie, watch the shop, I gotta tell Zeek something."

Yuffie stomped her foot into the ground as Sora and Sephiroth ran out of the store. "SEPHIROTH!"

Five minutes later filled with walking and humming the Batman Theme song, Sora and Sephiroth finally reached Zeek's house. The only thing about the house now was the fact that the house had broken windows and graffiti written all over it. "Finally! Can you please stop singing the Batman song Sephiroth?"

"**Batman! Batman! Batman!** Sorry, its just a catchy tune," Sephiroth replied as the two walked up the sidewalk towards Zeek's door.

Without warning, the door slammed open scaring Sora and Sephiroth. "SEPHIROTH! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!

Normally scared at one of Zeek's horror attacks, Sora and Sephiroth couldn't help but laugh at their angry friend. Only, it's kind of hard to be scared at a friend who happens to be as red as a lobster. "Sephiroth…your cousins have been tormenting me all day!"

Sephiroth wiped away another tear to reply to Zeek's accusation. "And what proof do you got that they are my cousins?"

Zeek just tapped to the outside wall that had the Graffiti on it. The Graffiti read in big bold black letters. "We, Sephiroth's cousins, Loz, Yazu, and Kadaj, did this!"

"Huh…man they're stupid," Sora chuckled before receiving a blow to the head from Sephiroth. "OW! What was that for?"

"For the insult, anyway, Zeek we're here to tell you something," Sephiroth said as Zeek walked into his house.

"Then get in here and tell me, I've got pranks to prepare for Riku's party tonight," Zeek grumbled as Sora and Sephiroth followed him into the house.

Three minutes passed as Zeek packed pranks into a small backpack while listening to what Ansem had spoken. Zeek just shrugged his shoulders as he readied his backpack. "How can you not care? A prank war has just been declared?"

"That's the thing Sora…I'm a teen and that really doesn't affect me," Zeek replied before he began to walk towards the door. "Now come on, you two going to help me or are you going to be victims?"

"Help you out," Sora and Sephiroth replied as they followed Zeek out the door.

All of a sudden, a large barrage of eggs flew from the sky and broke onto Zeek, who was yelling out in pain due to his sunburn. Sora and Sephiroth looked up from their screaming friend to see three silver haired men tossing a couple of eggs into the air. One was Kadaj, the next was a muscular man, and the other one was a thin little guy. All three of them were wearing matching overcoats.

Lifting his arms in a muscle man pose, the muscular man had his back to Sora and Sephiroth. "Loz!"

The skinny guy crouched down with his arms on the ground. "Yazu!"

And crossing his arms over his chest. "And Kadaj!"

"And together we are…the Three Silver Haired Men!"

Sora and Sephiroth just sweat dropped at the three in their poses. "Sephiroth…your cousins are freaks."

"…I know, I know," Sephiroth groaned as Zeek stood up.

"Great," Zeek groaned throwing his backpack to Sora. "Get the pranks set up…I'm taking a shower."

Sephiroth looked into the backpack and smirked. "Righteous."

// --- - -- // -- --/-/- //

Hours passed and Riku's house was filled with music, teenagers, food and hidden pranks. Zeek was talking to Riku as Sora brought Roxas to them. "Guys you remember Roxas?"

"We weren't with you last chapter Sora," Riku replied as he shook Roxas's hand. "But yes, we do remember them."

Roxas looked at Zeek with a raised eyebrow. "What happened to you mister lobster?"

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny mister jokester," Zeek sighed as the music began to get louder. "Riku I'm surprised that your neighbors don't complain."

Riku just lifted a can of soda into the air. "My one neighbor, Vexen, is at his friend's place. Yet somehow, he's able to detect my parties. I never know how."

Just as Riku opened the soda can, the small sound wave traveled across the town towards Axle's house. The sound wave headed directly into the ear of a man's ear. His long dirty blonde hair turned as his spun around. Axle seemed to be having a party of his own, and was bringing a can of soda to the dirty blonde haired man. "Vexen! Glad you could make it…what's wrong?"

"My delinquent party sense is tingling," Vexen answered as he walked towards the phone. "I must ruin that party."

"Good luck with that," Axle snickered before walking towards his other eleven guests.

Back with the party, people were enjoying themselves…something that Zeek didn't understand. So Zeek pulled Sora away from Kairi. "Sora…did you step up the pranks?"

"Sephiroth ran off with them after his cousins," Sora answered as the lights began to flash on and off. "What was that?"

"Sora! Tell someone you care about and run like heck!" Zeek said before he hid into the nearby closet…only to be thrown out. "Stupid lovers."

Meanwhile, on the stage, Riku was strumming out on his guitar along with Cloud. Fan girls were passing out on the ground whenever one of their favorite characters worked on solos (which were plenty of). Riku ran up to the Mic after the music was done. "All yeah! Its summertime! We're going to party till the sun comes up, then party some more!"

Zeek was pacing back and forth with Sora watching him make a hole into the ground. Kairi and Roxas walked up to Sora and watched Zeek going back and forth. "Sora…what's up with Zeek?"

"Well, Kairi, he says something bad is going to happen," Sora answered as Roxas snickered.

"Maybe he's just nuts," Roxas snickered as Zeek stopped pacing.

Zeek walked up to Roxas, his fists clenched tight. "How come you don't say anything useful?"

Roxas just stood up to Zeek. "How come you have the IQ of a biscuit?"

Zeek raised his fist and grabbed Roxas by the collar. "How about I bend your body into funny balloon animal shapes?"

"Perhaps I misspoke?"

"That'd actually pretty interesting to see," Sora stated as the speakers creaked then started to play the Ghostbusters' theme song. "What the?"

"Quickly! Hid you fools!" Zeek yelled as he dived underneath the table…only to be thrown out. "I think that was the same couple from the closet."

The front door slammed open, everyone turned to see Sephiroth, Kadaj, Yazu and Loz wearing paintball gear, and paint ball guns filled with silver paintballs. Sephiroth stepped forward cocking his gun. "Let's party boys!"

People ran from the multiple paintball shots, many of them getting shot in the back. Riku watched this happen for ten minutes…then decided to take matters into his own hands. He stood in front of Sephiroth and his cousins with his arms stretched. "Sephiroth… enough is enough. We've already had the police here once, we don't need them a second time."

"Then dance pretty boy," Yazu said as the four silver haired men raised their paintball guns.

"FIRE!" Loz yelled as the triggers tightened.

Multiple paintballs slammed into Riku sending him into the ground. This really set off the fan girls causing them to run to Riku's side then standing up again glaring at the silver haired group. "THEY HURT RIKU! GET THEM!"

"Run?" Loz asked as the girls began to walk towards them.

"RUN!" Sephiroth, Yazu and Kadaj yelled running into a different part of the house. Loz just stood there dumbfounded.

"Oh…that means me too!" Loz realized before the fan girls began to pounce towards him. "Guys! Wait up for me!"

Riku rubbed his head as punching and yelps of pain filled the house. "Dang those paintballs sting like fire."

"Man, Riku, those fan girls are going rabid on those guys," Sora mentioned as a loud knock on the door got everyone to become silent.

Riku went to the door and peered through the eyehole. Riku then turned around with a grim look on his face. "Everyone shut up! It's the cops again! Girls stop beating up on those guys.

Riku slowly opened the door to reveal a very angry looking officer Reno. "Welcome back Officer Reno! Don't shoot!" Riku turned his head back to the party-ers. "I told him don't shoot, I told him don't shoot."

"Riku…this is the second time tonight…can't you keep it down?" Reno sighed as Riku turned back.

"Whose complaining? Most of my neighbors are here, the only one not here is…" Riku slapped his face cause now he knew who called the cops. "Did Vexen call you?"

"Yep."

"Perfect…just perfect."

"Now listen…I'll look over the fact that you're splattered with silver paint and the noise," Reno said scratching his head as Loz walked into the room beaten. "You just need to keep it down. Got it?"

"Yeah…I'm glad you're back," Riku stated as Sephiroth, Kadaj and Yazu all walked into the room beaten. "I'd like to report a crime."

"And it would be what now?" Reno asked.

"You see those four?" Riku asked pointing towards Sephiroth, Yazu, Kadaj, and Loz. Reno nodded. "They were shooting people with paintball guns…anything illegal with that?"

"In my town it is! Come here you four!" Reno yelled as Sephiroth walked forward.

Reno walked in front of Sephiroth, indicating a difference in height. "Don't worry, I know what to do." Sephiroth turned towards his cousins. "Hey look over there!" Sephiroth then turned towards Reno. "Quick run!"

Reno just ran out of the house, everyone just looking embarrassed. Sephiroth laughed loudly. "I've still got it! HA!"

Loz, Kadaj, and Yazu laughed with their cousin…before huge gallons of red tomato juice splashed all over them. Everyone laughed at the four while they looked up to see Zeek, Sora and Roxas with empty cans of tomato juice poured over the guys. Roxas smiled proudly as he threw the can to the side. "Man that was righteous!"

"And congratulations on completing your first real prank here…welcome to Destiny Isles!" Zeek announced as the four (now red) silver haired men began to charge up the steps. "Now for the next lesson…run like the wind!"

As soon as the room was freed from the pranksters and the red guys, Riku just shrugged and pumped the tunes on full blast. "Let's continue the party!"

/- -- -- /-- - -- -- /

VyserDragoon: Review.


	34. Chapter 34: Let the Prank Wars…Begin!

Vyser D: Next chapter up!

_**/-/ -/- -/--/-/- -/-/- /-/- /- / **_

_**Chapter 34: Let the Prank Wars…Begin!**_

_**/- - /-/- - /-/- /- /-/- /-/**_

"Morning Zeek!" Sora announced as he waltzed into the prank shop to see Zeek sitting behind the counter. From the looks of Zeek, his sunburn was gone.

Looking from his book, Zeek just shrugged his friend's appearance. "Same to you Sora…"

"Anything new in the way of pranks?" Sora asked before he noticed the completely bare shelves.

"Nope…last shipment didn't arrive," Zeek answered flipping the page in his book.

"You got any idea when you'll get another shipment?"

"Nada, so I sent Yuffie to the main provider to find out why," Zeek replied as all of a sudden a can slam directly through the window and landed on the counter.

"What in the world is that?" Sora asked as he lifted the can.

Zeek just viewed the weird can as if it was a piece of artwork. "Looks like a cream bomb…"

"Cream bomb?"

"Its time for a lesson of pranks!" Zeek announced as he pushed a button under the counter and suddenly a small chalkboard with writing appeared behind Zeek. "The cream bomb…from the makers of the smoke bomb and the stink bomb. This prank is quite different from its cousin pranks, instead of an air substance, this prank produces an expanding solid/liquid substance."

"In English Zeek!" Sora yelled as he slammed the cream bomb onto the counter. Neither of the teens noticed that the bomb went active and a blue Jell-O like substance began to expand from it.

"Fine…to put it simply, it makes a Jell-O like solid…liquid…thingy…which happens to expand." Zeek sighed not noticing the fact that the cream bomb was going tenfold. "Although it does decrease eventually, it causes anything it touches to turn the color it is."

"So if it makes Jell-O, why is it called a cream bomb?"

"Originally it was made to shoot different types of cream into people."

_**/- /- /-/- --/ -/-/-/ -/-/- -/-/-/**_

"Stupid Zeek, sending me to that stupid provider…" Yuffie scoffed as she walked towards the prank shop. "All I got from those jerks was that we've transferred our supplies to a new up and coming company."

As soon as Yuffie turned the corner to the prank shop, her eyes just widened at the sight that was before her…of course the thing that caught her eyes made her laugh till she fell to the ground. "HA! Haha hahaha! Zeek and Sora! You two- you two are- are looking 'blue' today! Hahaha!"

Zeek and Sora just wiped the blue goo that was on their eyes, and glared directly towards the laughing ninja girl. "Zeek, if it weren't for your stupid explanation we wouldn't be able to try out for the blue man group!"

"Hey! First off! Don't mock the blue man group! They rock!" Zeek yelled as the two watched Yuffie roll on the ground. "And second, don't blame me for someone else's pranks!"

Wiping a tear from her face, Yuffie recomposed her self and walked over to her 'blue' friends. "So-ah, why are you two blue?"

"Its thanks to some stupid cream bomb…" Zeek replied shaking his head to get the blue goo out of his hair.

"Wonder who did that…" Sora questioned as a loud laughter caused the three teens to turn their heads. "You…

"Hey you're that…"

"Who the heck are you?"

"It's me Ansem!" His laughter filled the air and all he got back were multiple stares.

Zeek just raised his still blue eyebrow at the laughing weird guy. "Who the heck are you Ansem?"

"Zeek, remember last month? Me and Sephiroth told you about him?" Sora questioned as Zeek recalled the tale that Sora told him.

_**/--/ -/ -/-/ -/- - Last Chapter / -/- /- -/--/**_

"_Do you work at this shop?" the man asked approaching the counter._

"_Nope, juts filling in," replied Sephiroth not really paying attention. "You can leave a message for Zeek though."_

_The man lifted his hand and held it out for Sephiroth to shake. "Allow me to introduce myself…I'm Ansem, vice-president of Practical Jokes incorporated. And I'm here to buy out this small prank shop."_

"_Uh huh," Sephiroth replied, not really listening. Sora seemed just to hate this guy already._

"_We feel it would be in everyone's best interest if you would close this store forever," Ansem said as Sora narrowed his eyes. "So if you could please sign the contract I have in my pocket, we can avoid the bad things of a war of pranksters."_

_Sora couldn't take this anymore. "Excuse me, mister Ansem, but the thing about this is…that…the fortune machine has the only usable pen in the store on it."_

_Ansem held the paper up and narrowed his eyes at Sora. "But, I have a pen right here."_

"_Well, the worker likes to consolidate the fortune Cat Sith machine…right Sephiroth?" Sora asked as Sephiroth threw his book to the ground knowing very well that he isn't going to read any more of it today. _

"_Yeah sure! Just let me read the book later!" Sephiroth roared as he jumped from the counter and ran towards the Cat Sith fortune machine. Sora and Ansem followed Sephiroth and reached him as he slipped a coin into Cat Sith's hand. _

_The Cat Sith began to dance upon the mog and then the mog handed the paper fortune to Ansem. Ansem quickly snapped the note and then read. "Business Negotiations today are null and void. Prepared to be egged…what the hell is this?"_

_Before Sora could answer, a dozen egg appeared from the chest of the mog then fired all over Ansem. Sora and Sephiroth snickered loudly before Sora managed to get out. "A prank dude!"_

_Ansem wiped the egg from his face to reveal a scowl. "Fine then…prepare yourselves. The prank wars are going to begin!"_

_Sephiroth was still laughing as Ansem stomped out of the store. "Man that was classic! I bet Zeek would've loved this!"_

"_You think we should tell him?" Sora asked as Sephiroth wiped away a tear. _

"_Yeah… but you should really go see him cause my cousins are probably still prank calling him."_

_**/ -/-/ -/ -/- -/-/ -/End of Flashback/- -/-/- /- -/-/**_

"Oh yeah…" Zeek then chuckled to himself. "Getting hit in the face…that's rich…"

"So you really work at the so called prank shop," Ansem stated tossing up another can of cream bomb. "I come from the Practical Jokes incorporated. And seeing as how we couldn't buy you out of business, we've decided to buy out your suppliers. And to rub salt in the wound…I pranked you all good!"

"Why you white haired, tanned freak!" Zeek growled as Ansem just laughed.

"Soon, your little shop will close down and then all business will go to the organization!" Ansem laughed before he ran off into the street.

"Yuffie! Follow him!" Zeek ordered as Yuffie did as she was told.

"Now what Zeek?" Sora asked.

"Two things…" Zeek replied as he walked off. "First call the gang…and second let's go get to a couple of showers."

_**/- -- -/ -/ -/-/-/- Later that Evening… /- -/- /- /-/- /-/**_

"Ah…" Ansem just enjoyed the cup of tea listening to the classical music. "Nothing like a warm cup of tea and listening to Bach to burn up an evening."

Just as Ansem was about to sip his tea once more, the doorbell to his house rung through the multiple rooms. "Who could that be?"

As soon as Ansem left his living room, three familiar figures jumped into the room through the window. All three of them were wearing black. "Zeek…why did we have to go through the window again?"

"Because Riku…we can't exactly go through the front door," Zeek answered as he looked through his backpack. "Ansem thinks we lost all of our pranks, but he doesn't know that we also get shipments from Mexico. Sora…set up the Tijuana Frog Launchers."

"We fireworks too…sweet…"

Meanwhile at the door…

"Who in the world are you two?" Ansem asked staring at the mustached Yuffie and Sephiroth holding up two vacuum cleaners.

"Hello there! I'm Htorihpes and this is my business partner Eiffuy," Sephiroth stated as Yuffie waved to Ansem. "And we're here to offer you the chance to buy something that can really change the way you live your life."

"Okay…so what is it?" Ansem asked as Yuffie held up her vacuum.

"This is the E-Vac, and it will change the way you think and live forever," Yuffie answered.

"And what's that on the E-Vac?"

"It's an E-Pack, it allows the E-Vac to change the way you think and live…forever," Sephiroth replied as Ansem scratched the back of his head.

"So…it's a battery?" Ansem questioned as Yuffie dropped her E-Vac.

"Yeah a battery…try seven, its heavy like lead, but cool as cool can be," Sephiroth stated as he spotted Zeek giving him a thumbs up. "And if you excuse us, you're not really cool enough to buy this product."

"Wait I'm cool! I'm as cool as they come! If I'm wrong let me be struck with a raw fish!" Ansem shouted as he, Sephiroth and Yuffie looked around…but nothing happened. "See! I'm as hip and fly as they come!"

"Eiffuy! Run!" Sephiroth yelled as he and Yuffie ran at an incredible speed.

"Dang it…"

_**/- /- -/ -/-/ --/ -/ -/- -/- /-/-/**_

"Okay, good job, and since we got the web-cam, we'll be able to record everything," Zeek said as he activated the laptop in his van.

"Pass the popcorn Sora," Riku requested.

_**/- -/- -/--/ -/-/ - /-/- /--/-/- -/**_

"Well that was certainly strange," Ansem stated walking into his living room. However there was a new decoration in the middle of the room hanging from the ceiling. "Where'd that rope come from?"

On the fancy rope was a sign with big red letters written on it…

"_**Do not pull! Only one warning! **_

_**From,**_

_**The Lucha Libre monkeys."**_

"Yeah, like I'm really going to fall for this old gag," Ansem stated…before he mesmerized by the rope's texture. "Whoa…that's a beautiful rope…maybe one pull wouldn't hurt."

With a quick tug, the entire rope fell to the ground. Ansem just looked at the rope snickering to himself, not noticing the multiple shadows dancing on the walls. "Well this was interesting…"

All of a sudden, a masked monkey jumped onto Ansem and started pulling his hair. "What the! Ow! Get it off! Get it off!"

At the sound of Ansem's pain, a second masked monkey appeared and started wrestling with the first one on Ansem's body. "This is worse!"

As Ansem stumbled around, he didn't notice that he snapped a trip wire that lit multiple fireworks that were hidden in his fireplace. A few seconds and the fireworks shot off scaring the monkeys off of Ansem. "Finally, I thought that would…Incoming!"

One of the fireworks struck a huge thick paper backed book; it seemed to be worthwhile to Ansem, mainly because he was on the floor screaming. "Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooo! Not my Big Book of Villain Cliches!"

_**/ -/ --/ -/-/-/- -/ -/-/-/ -/-/-/- /-/-/**_

"I always wondered where villains got their evil lines," Yuffie stated as she grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"Shouldn't we be worried about the fire?" Sora asked as Zeek lifted up a remote control.

"Don't worry…I've got an instant cream bomb loaded in his living room," Zeek replied pressing a button. "And now, look out the window…"

Everyone looked out the window to see the green solid/liquid burst out of the windows, doors, and fireplace of Ansem's house. All of a sudden, a green figure ran from the busted door and yelled into the air. "Ansem! SMASH!"

"Wow…it's the incredible Hulk…Ansem style," Sephiroth stated before everyone began to laugh…not a good idea.

"ANSEM SMASH YOU!" Ansem roared as he ran towards Zeek's A-Team Van.

"Step on it Zeek!" Sora yelled as he stuck his torso out of the van.

That was a dumb thing to do…mainly because when Zeek floored the gas pedal, Sora fell out of the van and onto the sidewalk. Actually, he didn't fall. "Sephiroth! Why'd you push Sora out?"

"We needed a scapegoat Riku," Sephiroth answered as he popped his head out of the van. "SORA! YOUR SACRIFICE WILL NOT BE IN VAIN!"

"Sephiroth! I'll get you for this!" Sora yelled before the green Ansem stood over him. "Um…nice green guy with the anger…you don't want to hurt me…"

"YES I DO!"

"Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

_**/- -/-/ -/ -/--/ -/-/- /-//**_

_**Vyser D: Enjoy the summer!**_


	35. Chapter 35: The Big Finale!

_**Chapter 35: The Big Finale!**_

_**/- /-/-/-/-/--/-/- /-/-/**_

Instead of the usual Kingdom Hearts group we see, there is only a small room with a single director's chair in it and a red curtain behind the chair.

From the curtain emerged an older man with dark short hair, a thick mustache, a pair of glasses over his eyes and a regular business suit. Spotting the chair, the man immediately sat down in it and calm music began to play as the man readied himself to speak.

"Hi! I'm Leonard Malten," the man introduced waving to the audience. "Ya know, many considered Kingdom Hearts Pranks one of the most pointless Kingdom Heart fictions ever made. Especially this chapter.

"Interestingly enough, critics first loved the fiction, but that all changed when they learned it wasn't European. Therefore, the author hired me, to say that this final chapter is going to be the best he has written just for you the reviewers.

"However, this chapter does contain some interesting performances. See if you can spot some of the familiar songs, character and celebrities today. Also…"

A loud roar interrupted Mr. Malten and a huge orange gorilla like man wearing glasses stomped out from behind the curtain towards Mr. Malten.

"NO! FOR THE LOVE OF HUMANITY!" Mr. Malten screamed as the gorilla grabbed him and began to run off with Mr. Malten. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

As soon as Leonard Malten and the gorilla were off stage, Vyser stepped onto the stage with sweat drop on the side of his face. "Okay…I wanted to get rid of Mr. Malten before he finished that so I would be able to skip his pay…but I didn't expect that to happen…"

Coughing towards the audience, Vyser adjusted his scarf. "Alright then…I am sad to report that this chapter will be the last one."

All of a sudden, the audience began to boo loudly and throw random heaps of trash, food, and DVDs of old cartoons. "Hey, hey, hey! Don't blame the messenger!"

"But you're also the author!" A random audience member shouted as a blood vessel appeared on the back of Vyser's head.

"SEIZE HIM!" Vyser shouted as two more orange, glasses wearing gorillas ran from behind the curtain and seized a random audience member dragging him off the stage. "That was the wrong guy…but who cares?

"Anyway, this is the final chapter for KHP, however…I will continue my writing in the Kingdom Hearts game. In the future, you will be able view future stories."

"Like what?" another audience member shouted as Vyser rubbed his newly goateed chin.

"You want to know? Well, let's see," Vyser stammered as he pulled a paper from his pocket. "How about Kingdom Hearts Pranks 2?"

"BOO!" All the audience members shouted as Vyser sweat dropped.

"Okay…How does KH Game Shows?" Vyser suggested as everyone thought about it. "How about you people the reviewers suggest something…or vote for the two I've got already and I'll see you at the end of the chapter!"

_**/-/- /-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/// **_

**_Now…our feature presentation…_**

_**/-/--//-/-/- -/- /-/-/-/**_

"What a great day!" Sora shouted walking towards the Prank Shop. "A great day to pull some pranks! And now to see the new…"

The sight before Sora made his eyes widened and he dropped to his knees. "No…no! You fiends! You destroyed it!"

"Sora…the prank shop's just closed," Zeek pointed out scaring Sora back onto his feet.

Sora's eyes just watered at the sight of the plain building that used to be the Prank Shop, Zeek, Yuffie, and Cait Sith all stood next to him on the sidewalk.

Yuffie sighed loudly as an average person with brown wearing a suit and bow tie walked up. "Yeah…seems the shop deed was sold to a professor to turn it into a science lab."

"Who in their right mind would do that?" Sora asked as cough caught the attention of the three teens and the stuffed fortune machine.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the suited man said as he took a card from his pocket. "I am Professor Jones."

"Weren't you on the TV with a robot?" Zeek asked as Professor Jones walked off cursing under his breath.

"Stupid Americans…"

"Anyway…what are we going to do now?" Sora asked as Zeek held up a ticket.

"I've got a four for one coupon for the Destiny Isle mud baths …care to join me?" Zeek offered as Sora and Yuffie rubbed their chins.

"Sure!" Sora and Yuffie replied at the same time raising their arms into the air…not noticing that Cait Sith raised his arm as well.

/- -/ -/--/- -/-/-/ -/- /-/-/

"Ah…this is some good mud," Zeek sighed sitting in a tub up to his chest with mud. "Really takes your mind off the prank shop."

Sora's eyes widened at the information that was brought back to his attention. "You're right! But we've got to do something!"

"Like what?" Zeek asked as he noticed that Cait Sith was right next to him. "Hey what's the fortune machine doing here?"

"How should I know?" Sora questioned not knowing which question Zeek was asking.

"Maybe we should find out who bought out the store?"

Zeek and Sora turned their heads to see Yuffie sitting across from them up to her chin in mud. The two teen boys raised an eyebrow at the sight of Yuffie.

With a sigh, Zeek slapped his forehead. "Yuffie this is the guy's side of the mud baths."

"So? I'm wearing a bathing suit," Yuffie replied as Zeek sighed.

"Yeah, but what if some guy isn't?" Zeek asked as Sora shifted his eyes. "I mean, I'm wearing a bathing suit, and I'm not sure, but I think that Cait Sith is wearing one as well."

"We were supposed to wear swimsuits?" Sora asked as Zeek, Yuffie, and Cait Sith all sweat dropped.

"Everyone but Sora out!" Yuffie shouted as she, Zeek and Cait Sith jumped out of the mud bath and ran towards the showers.

Sora just laughed loudly and lowered his body into the mud. "Works every time…"

/-/- /--//// -/ -/-/-/-/

A few hours later, the four were at Zeek's house and had called the entire group in the living room. Everyone was seated at different places and was waiting for the snacks that were supposed to be delivered.

Sora, Roxas, Riku and Kairi sat at the couch watching some of the TV movie that was on Zeek's new plasma screen.

Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, and Yuffie stood in the right corner, Cloud was just reading a book not really paying attention to anything.

Rikku, Tidus, Wakka, Yuna and Sephiroth were playing rock, paper, and scissors to see who would get the comfortable chair. While Squall, Riona, Selphie, and Irvine were standing behind the couch enjoying the movie as well.

From the kitchen emerged Zeek with a tray of pizza rolls, no one seemed to notice that on his shoulder was Cait Sith munching on a pizza roll. "Okay…now I think you all know why you have been called here."

"Nope…you just said free food," Riku replied snatching a pizza roll from Zeek.

"Whatever…anyway…I called you all here for one reason, and that is beside the free food," Zeek replied placing the pizza rolls on the table. "The prank shop…has been closed down."

Everyone fussed loudly at the news, and Zeek raised his hands. "I know…and with that, I can't give any of you your prank discounts."

"So what exactly are we going to do?" Sephiroth asked as a knock at the door made Zeek walk from where he was standing and headed for the door.

"Thank you for that question Sephiroth, I've gotten some of our friends to do a little research," Zeek replied as Vincent and Zidane entered the house. "And now we're going to explain the plan very, very, VERY carefully!"

/- /- /- -/--/-/-/- /-/-/

-Later-

"Okay, now that we've gone over that great plan and divided the pranks," Sora stated standing up. "We just need to find the top dogs of the Organization!"

"Yes! That means we need to prank Axel, Vexen, Demyx, and Ansem!" Riku shouted as everyone shouted into the air.

"And let's not forget about their boss…" Zeek stated as everyone sighed at the name they were about to say.

"…Ben Stein…" Sephiroth interrupted while everyone sighed loudly.

"NO! Xemnas!" Everyone shouted loudly.

/--/--/-/-/--/-/ -/-/ -/

The morning sun blared over Destiny Isles as Ansem (who still happened to have partial green skin) opened his newly green house to get his newspaper. In his hand was a large cup of coffee while with his other hand he lifted up the newspaper and snapped it open.

"Nothing like a good old fashion cup of coffee, a beautiful sunset, and my second to favorite paper," Ansem stated looking over to his new red Camero. "And since I took care of that prank shop, I get to take the day off to enjoy a drive with my new car. Too bad, I have take Vexen and Demyx to that stupid emergency meeting. I hate car pools."

As soon as Ansem entered back into his house, Sora, Kairi and Riku ran to the car with a huge box filled with multiple items used for multiple reasons. Sora lifted a blue bucket of paint from the box. "Nice car…let's wreck it! How about a dose of blue paint!"

Sora quickly splashed the paint onto the car getting it all over the hood and windshield. "Oh yeah!"

Kairi quickly lifted another bucket from the box and held it in her arms. "Yet…it lacks something…maybe this would work…"

Throwing the bucket into the air, Kairi watched as the black liquid in the bucket spilled all over the car. "Was that good?"

"Nope…not just yet," Riku stated taking a pillow from the box and held it over the ruined car. "Prepare yourself…for this!"

Riku ripped the pillow open and the feathers flowed over the entire car that made them stick to the entire car. "The chicken mobile!"

"Now then, let's get the rest of this stuff ready," Sora stated as he lifted Christmas decorations. "Now grab the Easter Eggs and Bowling balls and we'll…we'll…"

/-/- /-/- -/-/-/--/-/--/--/- /

**_We are experiencing technical difficulties…_**

A loud crashing sound and multiple buckets fill the air. "LOOK OUT! QUICK! GET IT BACK UP! HURRY!"

_**We are experiencing technical difficulties…please stay tuned.**_

"Are we all clear? Okay, good we're clear…" Vyser sighed loudly as he returned to the computer. "Great…hit the red button…"

A large beep filled the air followed by a loud rumbling noise. "NO! NOT THAT BUTTON!"

Lots of sirens, screams, dog barks, explosions, and novelty car horns filled the air, but then all of a sudden stopped for no apparent reason.

_**Thank you for staying tuned…**_

/--/ -/--/- /-/-/ -/-/ -/-/

"Wow…" Sora awed at the sight of the newly developed car.

"It's amazing…" Riku snickered tossing one final egg at the car.

"What are you two talking about? It's ugly!" Kairi sighed at the awful sight.

All of a sudden, the door to Ansem's house began to open up and the three ran as if they were on fire. Ansem's back was to his car as he locked the door. "Going to enjoy my car, going to enjoy my car ride…"

Turning towards his car, Ansem just fainted backwards slamming the front lawn. And with good reason two, his car was covered with feathers, Christmas decorations, eggs, Easter Eggs, scrambled eggs, fruit cake, paint, bowling balls broke the windows, and it looked like someone took couple swings at the vehicle with an aluminum bat.

From the nearby bushes Sora, Kairi and Riku just laughed to themselves as they stepped from the bushes. Riku lifted up a sheet of paper with a smile. "Okay, now its time for part two of our prank on Ansem."

/--/-/ --/-/-/--/-/--/- /--/-/-/

Meanwhile, on the other side of the isle, Roxas, Sephiroth, Aerith, and Yuffie were headed straight towards Axel's house armed with multiple bags. Sephiroth however, had multiple spray cans in his hands. "I can't wait to make another house hairy!"

"I don't know, Axel happens to be one of my friends," Roxas stated as the four reached the front door.

"Come on! We needed those pranks at the shop!" Yuffie shouted not knowing that Axel was at the door already listening to the four.

'_You're not going to get me!'_ Axel quietly tipped toed towards his closet and opened it. '_Time for me to have some fun of my own._'

"Guys, what exactly are we going to do?" Aerith asked as Sephiroth placed his ear to the door.

"Ssh!" Sephiroth shushed as a small, yet powerful engine filled the air. "I hear a car…"

"What's a car doing in a house?" Roxas asked when all of a small horn honking filled the air.

All of a sudden, the front door slammed down on the four teens and Axel rode out of his house riding on a shiner's car wearing a red fez. "Beep! Beep! Yahoo! Shiners rule!"

For a small vehicle, that shiner car moved quick down the street. When the door was moved off the teens, they were covered with hair dye, eggs, toilet paper, and Sephiroth to be specific had more hair on his body and clothes. "Oh dang it! Now I'm a biker freak!"

"Was Axel a shiner?" Aerith asked as the four teens jumped back to their feet while Sephiroth ran off trying to rip off the extra hair.

"That was news to me," Roxas replied wiping the egg from his eye.

All of a sudden, Axel drove back past his house, and when the group turned towards him, they could see that he was being followed by other shiners (all of them wearing fezzes). "Leave me alone!"

"You give a bad name to shiners!" the Shiners yelled chasing after Axel.

"Now that was just weird," Aerith sighed loudly.

"Come on, we've got to meet up with the others," Yuffie stated as loud punching and screams were heard not too far down the street.

/-//--/ -/--/--/ -/-/- /

"Geez Ansem, you sure know how to wreck a car," Vexen scoffed as the Blonde Demyx was tuning his guitar like weapon.

"I didn't do it!" Ansem shouted looking outside the broken window in order to drive. "Anyway, I need to stop and get some gas."

"There's a gas station," Demyx pointed out as Ansem began to drive towards the station.

Inside the gas station, Sora, Kairi, and Riku were currently handing some munny to a white suited employee. "Okay you got the idea right?"

"Yeah…it'll be fun! Ready everyone?" The white suited employee shouted to receive many nods from other white suited people.

As soon as Ansem stepped out of his car, five white suited employees walked out of the building. "Hello sir! Can we be of assistance?"

Looking at the five workers with a strange look. "What the?"

"This is an old time gas station where people do the work for you!" The head employee explained as Ansem cocked an eyebrow.

"Um…okay," Ansem sighed in relief. "Fill her up then."

"Did you say fill her up?" The head employee asked before he whistled loudly.

All of a sudden a cheery tune filled the air and all five of the white suited worker began to head to the car with smile.

…That is when they started singing.

"_**If you want service with a smile…**_

"_**We will go that extra mile!  
**_

"**_We clean windows!"_**

"_**Fill the tank!"**_

"_**Wax the hood!"**_

"_**No need to thank!"**_

"**_Gas a go! We are at your service!_**

"**_Gas a go! That is our purpose!"_**

Inside the gas station, Sora, Riku and Kairi sweat dropped as the white suited workers grabbed tambourines.

Sora slapped his forehead as his foot tapped to the music. "Man…where did Zeek find these guys?"

"_**Gas a go with your car!**_

"_**Gas a go we're never far!"**_

"Enough!" Ansem shouted interrupting the song. "I need to go!"

"But…we didn't finish our song…" The lead white suited worker sobbed as Ansem slapped his forehead.

"Dang it…"

/- /- -/-/- /- /-/- -/

"Man look at this building…" Zeek awed at the huge building, as did Cait Sith who sat on his shoulder. "This is the Organization's main building…hey you guys! Hurry up!"

Rikku, Tidus, Wakka, Yuna, Cloud, Roxas, Vincent and Zidane walked slowly each of them carrying large boxes filled with pranks. Vincent growled at Zeek as he dropped the box. "Forget this! I've got a new game to star in…so if you excuse me!"

Tidus, Wakka, Rikku and Yuna dropped their stuff and walked away as well. "See ya guys later."

Cloud, Roxas and Zeek just looked at the boxes and sighed loudly. "Okay, I'll take these, Cloud, Roxas you mind taking yours up?"

/- /- -//--/-/-/-/-/

"Ansem! Why did you bring them along?" Demyx shouted while covering his ears.

"_**If you want service with a smile…**_

"**_We will go that extra mile!"  
_**

"_**We clean windows!"**_

"_**Fill the tank!"**_

"_**Wax the hood!"**_

"_**No need to thank!"**_

"**_Gas a go! We are at your service!_**

"_**Gas a go! That is our purpose!"**_

Ansem turned around as the white suited workers grabbed their tambourines again. "Cause they didn't finish their song!"

"_**Gas a go with your car!**_

"_**Gas a go we're never far!"**_

"They keep it up I'll finish it for them!" Vexen threatened.

"_**Gas a go we're here to please you!**_

"_**Gas a go will never leave you!"**_

"_**G-A-S-A-G-O! **_

"_**Gas a go!**_

"_**So put us to the test! **_

"_**We will strive to do our best!"**_

The music finally stopped, Ansem, Demyx and Vexen all sighed with relief. "Finally, they're done."

"Second verse! Same as the first!" The white suited workers shouted before the music began to play again.

"_**If you want service with a smile…**_

"**_We will go that extra mile!"  
_**

"_**We clean windows!"**_

"_**Fill the tank!"**_

"_**Wax the hood!"**_

"_**No need to thank!"**_

"**_Gas a go! We are at your service!_**

"_**Gas a go! That is our purpose!"**_

"God help me!" Ansem shouted loudly through the tambourine music.

/--/-/-/-/-/- -/--/

"Come on…we need to hurry up!" Zeek announced laying down his prank traps through out the conference room.

"Quit yelling at us and we'll go faster!" Cloud replied when all of a sudden the doors to the conference room opened up.

"Uh oh," Roxas gasped as the people who opened the door entered the room.

The people looked at the trio. There were only two of them; one was a middle-aged man with long silver hair wearing a black business suit while the other one was a little bald man with glasses.

Everyone was silent as the two men looked at the trio. Then unexpectedly, the silver haired man coughed. "Do you know where the bathroom is?"

Zeek, Cloud and Roxas looked at each other before turning towards the silver haired man. "We don't know…"

"Shoot…Bob, bring me a map and some sandwiches to these guys," the silver haired man ordered as the bald man named Bob just stared at the silver haired man. "NOW!"

"Eeeeeeeeeeh! Yes President Xemnas!" Bob shouted before running off.

"You must excuse Bob…" Xemnas stated as he turned towards the trio. "He used to work for Bobby Knight."

"Yikes…" Zeek sighed.

/--/-/ -/ --/-/-/- -/-/-/

A few minutes later, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Tifa, Yuffie and Sephiroth (who was back to normal) had arrived out side the Organization's building.

Sora stared at the building in awe. "Wow…look at this place."

"So Zeek and the others should've gotten those pranks ready?" Kairi asked as a familiar song began to fill the air.

"_**If you want service with a smile…**_

"_**We will go that extra mile!  
**_

"_**We clean windows!"**_

"_**Fill the tank!"**_

"_**Wax the hood!"**_

"_**No need to thank!"**_

"**_Gas a go! We are at your service!_**

"_**Gas a go! That is our purpose!"**_

"Quick! Get inside the building!" Riku shouted as the group ran into the building just before Ansem's car pulled up to the building.

"_**Gas a go with your car!**_

"_**Gas a go we're never far!"**_

Ansem, Demyx, and Vexen ran out of the car screaming however, the white suited employees followed them while still singing.

"_**Gas a go we're here to please you!**_

"_**Gas a go will never leave you!"**_

"_**G-A-S-A-G-O! **_

"_**Gas a go!**_

"_**So put us to the test! **_

"_**We will strive to do our best!"**_

"For the last time! Stop singing!" Ansem shouted as the white suited workers stopped.

"Okay…then that will be 12,349 munny please," The white suited workers stated as Ansem's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?" Ansem shouted as Demyx and Vexen ran off.

"You're on your own Ansem!" Demyx shouted as Ansem sighed loudly.

"I feel a pain in the pit of my wallet…" Ansem sighed as an idea came into his head. "They will all pay!"

/-/- -/ -/- /- -/-//--/

Meanwhile, in the conference room, Sora's group entered to see Zeek, Cloud, and Roxas sitting at the table enjoying a few sandwiches next to Xemnas. "Hello! More people! Laugh with me!"

"How about no…you big weenie," Sora replied as Xemnas held his head.

"I am not a weenie! You are the weenie!" Xemnas shouted before he calmed down. "Okay…so I've heard from your friends right here about you attacking my employees for closing down your Prank Shop..."

"Hey this is quite a good sandwich, does this have palmetto loaf in it?" Zeek asked as Xemnas sighed.

"Forget the sandwiches! Anyway, we were discussing some ideas," Xemnas continued before Cloud raised his hand.

"No we weren't, we were discussing the sandwiches," Cloud interrupted as Xemnas growled loudly.

"Do you want to talk about our deal…or about the stupid sandwiches?" Xemnas shouted while Roxas smiled.

"Can Bob make us a few more?" Roxas asked as Xemnas pulled his hair.

"This day can't get any worse!" Xemnas roared loudly.

All of a sudden, the doors to the entrance room opened up, allowing Demyx and Vexen to enter the room panting. "Boss! We've got big problems!"

Vexen jumped forward with a worried look on his face. "Yeah! There are these people singing downstairs demanding munny!"

"And some orange gorillas wearing glasses are taking people to who knows where!" Demyx shouted as suddenly, two large hairy arms busted down the door and snatched him. "LIKE THIS!"

"Well…that's just wrong," Riku sighed while Demyx was pulled from the room screaming in terror.

"Who could be behind something like this?" Tifa asked as Sephiroth laughed loudly.

"I don't know about the singing workers, but the glasses wearing gorillas are my doing!" Sephiroth laughed loudly as Sora stomped his foot into the ground.

"Well then, with the power of everyone's pranks!" Sora shouted as everyone stood up towards Sephiroth. "We'll defeat you!"

"Before that…" Roxas interrupted as everyone looked at him. "Can I have another sandwich?"

_**/-/- /-- -/ --/-/ -/-/-/- /-/**_

_**Notes from the Internet Censor**_

Vyser just stood up at the sight of the sign on his computer. "What the hell?"

From behind Vyser stood a very geeky looking guy with a sign over his neck that reads 'Internet Censor.' "I'm the Internet Censor, and I disapprove of the next scene."

"Why? Why would you disapprove the next scene?" Vyser asked turning towards the Internet Censor.

"It's too mean and scary! So you better change it!" The Internet Censor said before sticking his tongue out.

"I can't! You interrupted my writing!" Vyser shouted as the Internet Censor smiled.

"Good! I like this!" The Internet Censor replied.

"I bet you're really happy," Vyser scoffed looking at his laptop.

"I am!" yelled the Internet Censor.

"But it's dull and boring!" Vyser moaned loudly.

"I don't care! I like it!" The Internet Censor shouted.

"Oh this is a real showstopper!" Vyser roared.

"Why don't you grow up?" The Internet Censor responded as Vyser slammed his fists into the desk he sat at.

"Why don't you make me!" Challenged Vyser.

"Go eat a melon!" The Internet Censor countered as Vyser adjusted his glasses.

"Go censor your head!" Vyser roared as the Internet stepped back.

"Be quiet! And continue this chapter before I get you kicked off this site!" The Internet Censor threatened as Vyser turned back to his computer.

A light bulb appeared over Vyser's head as he continued to type. "Let's see how you like this!"

All of a sudden, another orange glasses wearing gorilla appeared from behind the Internet Censor and snatched him. "What the! Nnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooo! I must censor!"

"That's a blow to you and your kind for ruining good TV shows!" Vyser roared before he continued to type the story.

/- /-/-/-/--//- -/- /--/-/

Everyone stood outside the destroyed building that used to be the Organization's. All of the orange, glasses wearing gorillas were tied up along with Sephiroth. Standing next to the large group was Mr. Malten and the Internet Censor.

"Awe man…" Xemnas sighed as Axel, Vexen, and Demyx patted him on the back. "Yeah, well, we lost everything."

"Yeah…well you deserved it," Sora sighed as Cait Sith (who was still on Zeek's shoulder) raised his hand.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Kairi asked as Cait Sith jumped on Zeek's shoulder.

"I wanna see Babeheart!" Cait Sith shouted scaring everyone.

"It's alive!" Everyone but Zeek and Yuffie shouted jumping back.

"You all just notice this?" Yuffie asked as everyone nodded.

"What's Babeheart?" Zeek asked Cait Sith.

"A cute little pig that slaughters the English," Cait Sith answered as everyone shrugged.

"Sounds like a rip off of two movies," Sephiroth replied to receive a smack to the head. "Ow…"

"I'd go with you people," Mr. Malten started before he walked off. "But I need to get paid by a Vyser Dragoon."

"And I need to get him back for sending those Gorillas after me!" The Internet Censor shouted as he followed Mr. Malten.

"Okay…then from all of us from this fiction…" Sora stated as everyone turned towards the audience. "We all want to say…"

"_**Goodbye and we'll see you next time you play the game!"**_

As everyone was waving goodbye, Vyser ran in front of them with a panicked look on his face. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! THE FAN GIRLS ARE AFTER ME AGAIN FOR NOT GIVING RIKU ENOUGH LINES!"

Everyone just laughed as Vyser ran off from the multiple fan girls chasing him with clubs. However behind them the singing workers. "I'm not done yet!"

While the entire cast was laughing a large amount of blue paint spill all over them. Sora wiped the paint from his mouth and pointed to where Vyser was running. "Let's get him!"

/-/- /- /--/ -/- /

_**Thank you all so much for reviewing and hope to see you next time!**_


End file.
